Reawakened
by Winter22
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker discover Nyla, a Jedi with a troubled past. The bond between Obi-Wan & Nyla is immediate. Obi-Wan's desire is reawakened, & Nyla's sense of purpose as a Jedi is as well. Will they ignore the strict ideals of the Jedi Code & explore their connection? Or will their commitment to duty prevent this? Lots of fluff/smut, & action! Set during Clone Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker discover Nyla, a Jedi with a troubled past, while on a mission to Takodana. The bond between Obi-Wan & Nyla is immediate. Obi-Wan's desire is reawakened, & Nyla's sense of purpose as a Jedi is as well. Will they ignore the strict ideals of the Jedi Code & explore their connection? Or will their commitment to duty prevent this? Lots of fluff/smut, & action! Set during the Clone Wars.**

* * *

Silence.

After what she knew had to be _hours_ of ground-shaking blasts, explosion of metal and organic material alike, and whistling, sharp laser shots, Nyla Xemo now heard nothing but silence.

Strangely, it resonated louder than any bomb or blast had.

Crouching behind the large mossy boulder she'd been hiding behind for some time now, she waited and listened. Weighing the heaviness of the silence around her, she closed her eyes and felt through the Force, searching for a sign that her eyes weren't able to see. That's when she felt it hit her.

Her green eyes snapped open.

 _Someone's here._

 _I can feel it._

It didn't feel like a threat, but her intuitive nature spoke of an other-worldly sense of the Force that tracked close to where she was hiding. The strength in the Force that flowed through her bones to her very core, it washed over her unlike anything she'd felt before.

 _Whoever it is_ , she thought, _is strong with the Force.  
_

 _Extremely strong._

She heard footsteps. Light. Quick.

 _Human footsteps._

And then voices.

"Anakin, I told you...they won't follow us."

"Yeah. Sure. Just like they didn't follow us back there? Before I cut them in half?"

 _Two?_ Nyla nearly gasped. _Two Jedi!_ Her heart felt a sudden wave of relief. Still holding her blaster in one hand, her light saber in the other, she exhaled in overwhelming relief.

"Luck got you once, my friend" spoke the first of the two. He had a cultured accent, and his voice was full of amusement. "But I'd be surprised if you're that lucky again."

"What?" There came an incredulous laugh from the other. "Second time's a charm, right? Or is that the third?"

 _He's younger_ , Nyla thought, as their friendly banter continued. _And they're obviously together._

Their voices neared, and their banter grew louder now. Nyla closed her eyes and willed her courage to the forefront of her mind.

And then she stood up.

Two light sabers ignited immediately.

"Who are you?" asked one of the Jedi. His hair was a light chestnut brown, his face covered in a short beard of the same color. A set of keen blue eyes stared at her, regarding her with curiosity.

The other Jedi - taller, more brazen and younger - stared back at her with much darker blue eyes. His hair was darker, longer, and slightly wavy. There was a fierceness in the way he looked at her, his gaze piercing and bold.

Nyla looked between them and smiled. She held up her lightsaber, unignited. "I am a friend, and a fellow Jedi. See?" She held out her saber, offering peace. "I mean no harm."

At this, the younger of the two glared at her. "How do we know we can trust you? How long have you been hiding there?"

Nyla felt the Force in him hit her so hard she nearly stumbled backward. The sensation was heavy against her chest, and she felt the strength of it enter her, clouding her eyes. _Is he probing my mind?_

The first Jedi lowered his saber, and with a gesture to his counterpart, urged him to lower his as well. As he did so, Nyla felt her mind clear almost immediately as his power retreated. She had to blink hard to regain her sense of clarity, watching as they both approached her.

"What is your name?" the first Jedi asked. His voice was much kinder now, but still curious. His large eyes studied her with great wonder.

It was then that Nyla recognized his accent was familiar to one from Coruscant. She found this curious, but not surprising. "My name is Nyla Xemo." She clipped her saber back on her belt. "And yours?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, though only because he was searching in his mind for her name. If she was, in fact, a Jedi...and by all accounts, she very much was...he should have known her name. Or recognized it, at the very least.

Beside him, Anakin stepped forward. What was left of his harsh demeanor seemed to change immediately. "The name's Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." He extended a gloved hand out to her and smiled. "Sorry...about earlier." He smirked, knowing very well she'd felt him probe her mind for threats.

Nyla shook his hand, noting the unnatural strength in his grip. Their eyes locked, and both smiled. "Pleasure is mine, Skywalker." She made a mental note that his smile was as handsome as his face was, now that he wasn't defensive or angry. Sheathing her blaster to the leather holster strapped to one of her legs, she wiped her hands and placed them on her hips. "I still don't think I got your name?" she said, directing the inquisition towards the other Jedi.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" he said quickly, realizing his rudeness. "And I think the rest of our introductions should cease until we find some cover. Those battle droids back there won't waste time in trying to hunt us down."

"I know my way quite well through these forests" Nyla remarked, a sense of purpose and duty returning to her voice. "Where are you heading?"

"Our ship...a few klicks away, judging from where we came" Obi-Wan answered.

Nyla nodded. "I will get you there. Follow me."

The three Jedi took off. Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at one another as Nyla lead the way through the dense forest of towering evergreens. Over boulders and fallen logs she took them, light on her feet as she leapt from stone to stone...log to log...around pools of water from fresh rains that fell the night before...and, in little time, they found themselves on the opposite side of a large lake, far from the point where they all met.

"If I may" Obi-Wan interjected, slightly out of breath, "but how is it that you are so well-acquainted with these parts?"

Nyla grinned. "This is my home planet. I should know my way about, should I not?"

Next to Obi-Wan, Anakin smiled at him and shrugged. "She's got a point."

Obi-Wan watched her closely as she took a small pack off her back and dug inside. Her long dark hair was pulled into a braid that was draped over one shoulder. Pieces of hair fell over her face, framing her high cheekbones. Obi-Wan was drawn most to her eyes; their color was a brilliant emerald green, alert and full of life. The character within them had never wavered the entire time she'd been in their presence. Nyla's athletic body spoke of her training, and while she certainly wore the drab colors that were typical of Jedi, they hugged her shapely body in ways that Obi-Wan felt certainly favored her.

Revealing a leather-wrapped bottle from the pack, Nyla unwound the cap eagerly. Before taking a drink though, she offered it to her new companions. They hesitated, which made her cock her head smartly. "Either we trust each other, or we don't." Once again, she extended the bottle to them.

Anakin snapped it from her hand, giving her an appreciative nod as he drank.

Obi-Wan was still struggling with everything that had come to light since he and his apprentice came upon her. He stood quietly, mulling over question upon question, his hand unconsciously stroking the hair about his chin. He was interrupted by Nyla and her own questioning.

"I'm guessing you've come from Coruscant?"

Anakin's eyebrows flicked upward ever-so-slightly.

Obi-Wan, now discovering how thirsty he was, took the bottle from Anakin and drank. "Yes. In fact, we're on a mission from-"

"-The Republic. I know."

Again, Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged sideways glances.

She smirked at them. "You think I don't know? I know those ships when I see them, especially when they land on my own planet. I know the droids that nearly took you both out are Dooku's. AND..." She reclaimed her bottle from Obi-Wan's hand. "I know that both of you must be high in rank." With this, she eyed Anakin. "You, in particular, are... _very_ strong with the Force. I sensed you both before I ever heard your voices approaching."

With wonderment, Obi-Wan he looked into the eyes of the Jedi before him, curious to how she knew so much...and how he, and seemingly Anakin as well, knew so little. There was something about this woman. He knew it. He _sensed_ it. There was something deeper there...something he didn't understand. Not yet, anyway. But nonetheless, he felt it. And whatever he felt, he trusted.

Whatever it was that Obi-Wan felt in those moments, Nyla also felt. She stared back at the blue eyes that gazed at her with genuine intrigue. Whether it was the Force connection between them, or some other force at work, she felt a strong desire to learn more about the kind, well-spoken Jedi before her.

"We should get going" Anakin said, his eyes scanning the forest behind them. He motioned with a wave of his hand. "The ship should be only a klick away. Come on."

With this, he walked past both Nyla and Obi-Wan, who stood watching him for a moment. When Nyla turned to follow, Obi-Wan cleared his throat, grabbing her attention.

Nyla turned, looking at him curiously. "Yes?"

"He's not the _only_ one here who is strong with the Force, you know" he said with a smirk, using it to emphasize the humor in his statement.

Nyla thought it was the most handsome smile she'd ever seen. "Yes well...while this is true, Obi-Wan...yours felt much different." She couldn't help but notice the mischief in his eyes then.

"Different?"

"Yes. And quite strong, in its own manner" she replied. "...if I do say so myself."

Obi-Wan noticed Nyla's green eyes twinkle as she said this. He wondered, along with so much else, what that meant. He watched as her captivating smile returned, acknowledging him and his humor. Obi-Wan gave her a nod in return, acknowledging her compliment.

With this, they were off.

* * *

In time, and with the help of Nyla's tracking skills, the trio reached the Jedi's ship. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan remained close behind her and she delivered them safely, taking a path neither they nor the battle droids following them knew of. In turn, it seemed as though the droids had lost their scent, and they would be able to leave in peace without further conflict.

When they approached the large ship, Nyla's quick lope had slowed to a walk as she stared up in awe. This particular ship was unrecognizable to her. Yes, it was for certain a Republic ship, but this particular class fighter was unknown to her. "I do not recognize this style fighter?" she said, turning to her new friends.

Anakin gazed up proudly. "That's because I built it myself."

Nyla's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. " _Yourself_?"

"Weeelll... _most_ of it, anyways." He looked at her, that smirk now quite familiar to Nyla as it lit up his proud face. "Wanna see the inside?"

"Ahem...Anakin? Don't you think we should be on our way?" Obi-Wan looked out from under the now-opened struts of the landing platform. He saw where this was going between the two, and knew if he didn't break it up early, they'd never get off the ground. "You can give her the full tour once we're on our way back to Coruscant."

Nyla immediately frowned. "Wait, what?"

A smile spread across Obi-Wan's face rather generously. "Oh, you thought we were just going to leave you here?"

Anakin watched Nyla as she stomped towards the platform. He liked the fieriness he was seeing. And while _he_ was all too accustomed to his Master's jesting tone, it was no less amusing to watch another adjust to it. He couldn't help but crack a smile at Nyla.

"Did you not hear the part about this being my _home_?" Nyla questioned.

Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest casually. "I simply assumed the part about you being a Jedi that I have no recollection of overstepped that fact?"

Anakin stepped forward, lifting his hands as a chuckle escaped him. "Listen - we'll bring you back, Nyla. We aren't keeping you. Just...come for a ride. Check out the ship, check out how _I fly it_ , and..." He tried to think if there was anything else important he could use to persuade her.

One sharply-curved eyebrow lifted on Nyla's naturally-pretty face. "Oh so you're a pilot too?"

Anakin feigned hurt. "Do I not _look_ like a pilot?"

"AHEM" Obi-Wan said, much more loudly this time.

The pair looked over at him, their argument halted for the moment.

"Perhaps you'd like to do less talking and more flying right now so we can get off this planet?" Obi-Wan joked.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stuck a finger out at Nyla as he walked up the ramp. "Once you see me fly, you won't question whether I'm a pilot or not."

Obi-Wan and Nyla stood on the platform watching as he headed into the ship. Nyla shook her head and laughed. "Is he _always_ like this?"

"Unfortunately" Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

Beyond the treeline came the sound of rustling sound. It drew both Obi-Wan and Nyla's attention away from the ship, their eyes focusing on the horizon as trees swayed to-and-fro. Sound of snapping twigs and rustling foliage grew louder, and soon, trees began to sway.

"I don't like the looks of this" Obi-Wan said, brandishing his saber.

The rustling of trees was quickly followed by the heavy stomp of several dozen metal bodies emerging.

" _Droids_ " Nyla said, drawing her saber. She ignited the brilliant blue and began deflecting shots. "Go inside! I'll cover you!"

Obi-Wan twirled his saber around and into a striking position "And miss seeing you fight?" he said with a laugh. He kept an eye on her as he deflected shot after shot with ease. "I was hoping I wouldn't miss seeing your fighting style!"

Together they slowly retreated as they fought off their foes, making their way towards the ship even as Anakin began firing up the engines. Huge exhaust valves blew hot air at the enemy as Nyla and Obi-Wan backed up and onto the platform.

Nyla kept her attention on the droids as Obi-Wan moved in front of her on the platform. Extending her hands, she used the Force and hurtled the droids that were closest to the ship backwards, knocking them into those that were marching forward. This bought some time for Obi-Wan to take the lead.

"Nice, Nyla! Now go!" he called to her. "I got the rest!"

Realizing it was too late for any other recourse, Nyla ran the rest of the way up the platform as it began to lift off the ground. As soon as she ducked and dove the last few inches inside, the ship lifted off the ground. Obi-Wan had to roll to cover the rest of the distance between them just as the platform slammed shut. Nyla struggled to stay on her feet against the inertia of the rising ship, but Obi-Wan was there to steady her. He gave her a quick smile, then rushed to take his seat next to Anakin at the control deck.

Nyla took her place between them, watching as her beautiful lush homeland disappeared below. Soon enough, the planet itself was nothing but a speck. _Well, this is quite the situation you've gotten yourself into_ she thought, watching as deep space engulfed them fully.

"Now...back to my original question." Anakin glanced up at Nyla as he placed a hand on the lever that controlled the hyperdrive. "Do I not look like a pilot?"

The confidence in him was unreal. Now, even as he grinned at her, the cockiness of his question challenged Nyla in ways she just simply wasn't used to but she very much enjoyed.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, Skywalker. I know what comes next."

He laughed, and with a simple motion of his hand, the ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Nyla as much as he watched the rest of the Jedi Council seated before him. He studied the subtleties of his comrades' behaviors, assessing the hidden language of their bodies as well as the more obvious language of their speech. So far, the meeting had gone well. Much was learned of Nyla Xemo's Jedi training, her homeland, and how she had come into his and Anakin's company.

Still, Obi-Wan studied her with great intrigue. She still wore the dark brown fitted pants she had on from Takodana, with a holster belt adorning her hips in addition to her lightsaber belt. A well-worn leather jacket covered her tan colored garments beneath, which he hadn't seen much of yet. She was still dirty from combat, and her long hair was still slightly unkempt in its braid. Her natural beauty was obvious. This, perhaps above all, was most intriguing to him. Emotions he felt had been dormant for far too long began to come alive again in her presence.

"Who was your Master?" Mace Windu asked, giving voice to the question they all had.

At this, Nyla lowered her proud gaze. "My master was Deveron Itso."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in recognition.

"He perished on Geonosis" Nyla continued, raising her head once more. "As I'm sure you're all well aware."

Ki-Adi-Mundi, in all his wise stature, nodded regretfully. "Master Itso has been greatly missed. His loss was a hard hit to all of us." He gave her a kind smile. "You have our deepest sympathy, all these years later."

"Thank you, Master Mundi" Nyla said with a nod.

"A mistake, your meeting with Obi-Wan and Anakin, was not" Yoda spoke. His eyes crinkled joyfully at the corners. "Come to you, luck has, it seems."

Nyla bowed. "An understatement, Master Yoda" she replied. "Being in a room surrounded by those with years of talent and wisdom and bravery? That is my real luck."

Yoda nodded, pleased with this response. He looked at Obi-Wan, giving him the same confident nod.

"Master Yoda, if I may?" Anakin stepped forward, entering the center of the circular meeting room to be beside Nyla.

The small green creature waved a hand slowly. "You may, young Skywalker."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Nyla sensed the deep blue shade of Anakin's gaze shift towards her momentarily.

"While we _did_ promise to return Nyla to her homeland...I think her talents would be much more useful _with_ us than any other alternative."

The dark stare of Mace Windu narrowed on Anakin. "What are you proposing?"

Nyla looked at Anakin now, her brow wrinkled. "Yeah, what are you proposing?" She lifted an eyebrow at him as she said this.

"I'm _proposing_ " Anakin began, "that the Council should consider Nyla's natural talents and her exceptional training as an ally to use in our fight against the Separatists."

Next to him, Nyla felt the heavy-hitting nature of Anakin's gift of the Force, punching her square in the chest as it had when they first met. She inhaled, keeping herself steady, her eyes going to Obi-Wan as he now spoke.

"What Anakin means is that, should Nyla agree to the proposition to have her stay, she could assist us greatly in the future." He looked at her from his seat and smiled. "But only if she wants to, of course."

 _For all that Anakin lacks, Obi-Wan completes_ , Nyla thought to herself. _And for that, I am thankful._

Just then, Anakin's gaze fell solely on her, and the blue of his eyes flared slightly. Nyla met his gaze curiously as the others began discussing her fate. _He's looking at me like he heard me say that._

 _Because I did,_ he answered silently in her mind.

Nyla's eyes widened.

Anakin smirked.

"Isn't that right, Skywalker?" Mace asked, pulling their attention back to the room.

Anakin held Nyla's gaze just a second longer before turning his attention over fully to Mace, Obi-Wan, and the others. Nyla, on the other hand, remained staring at the man before her. _So not only can he probe my mind, he can speak to me silently? Who IS he?_

When Obi-Wan began to speak again, Anakin glanced at her once more. With an air of playfulness, he winked at her.

* * *

As the meeting transitioned from Nyla to other important matters, she was politely excused to private quarters that were prepared for her for however long she desired to remain on Coruscant. Two Clone guards escorted her to her room, making sure she was not only comfortable but safe once she was inside. They bowed, then left her.

Her eyes searched the room she would call home for now. It was small but quite adequate. Off to one side was a spacious bed, turned down and ready for the sleep she desperately desired. The dark navy sheets looked more inviting than they probably should have at that moment, and Nyla had to resist all temptation to immediately fall into them.

On the opposite side of the room was a selection of food and drink, a refresher room, and what seemed to be a small closet. It occurred to Nyla then that she had brought nothing with her. There had been no time. No part of her truly wanted to be back on Coruscant after years and years of being gone, but...here she was.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she went over to the closet and opened the doors to find a few spare pieces of clothing that had been provided. From what she could tell, they were in the Jedi style familiar to this planet. A style she didn't find all that attractive, to say the least.

She sighed. _It will have to do, I suppose._

Closing the doors, a weariness came over her. She stood near the massive window that provided the focal point of her quarters; a handsome view of the sprawling city-planet she now found herself on. Orange light of the setting sun reflected off metal and glass, cascading colorful shades in all directions.

 _How different it is from Takodana_.

 _How different I have become since last I stood here among these towering buildings._

Another sigh. This time, one of confusion.

Her eyes focused on passing cruisers, but her thoughts turned to Anakin.

 _How had he come to possess such skills?_ she wondered. _His abilities for...well, whatever age he is...are astounding. And Obi-Wan, too._

 _Obi-Wan._

When she thought of him, a smile crept over her mouth.

 _My, how handsome a pair they are._

Just then, a soft knock came from on the other side of the metal door, helping her to escape such thoughts. It took Nylaa moment to figure out the button panel on that controlled the high-tech entryway before she opened it. Before her stood a young Togrutan female, her smile wide and warm.

"Hi. You must be Nyla?"

Nyla returned the smile. "I am."

The girl stepped forward, ocean-colored eyes shining up at her. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm Master Skywalker's padawan. He sent me here to see if you were okay with the room that he had prepared for you?"

 _Padawan?_ She looked at Ahsoka with wonder. "Oh, yes...it's quite nice" she said, allowing Ahsoka to come further inside. Another click of a button on the panel and the door slid to a solid shut behind them. "Really though, it's far too generous. I shouldn't be here much longer. Though...I'd be lying if I said that food over there doesn't look amazing right now."

Ahsoka's laugh was like a dance. "Right? I made sure Master sent the good stuff for you. I figured you'd be hungry, above all else."

"So you had a hand in my preparations?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Especially with the food. My Master may be talented, but his choice of food is _terrible_."

Nyla laughed. She was beginning to like her more and more. "Well it sounds like I owe you some thanks, then."

The padawan kindly passed it off with a lazy wave of her hand. "It's nothing." She folded her arms over her chest contently. "So. You're a Jedi from Takodana?"

Nyla nodded. "Sure am. I'm guessing you're from Shili, if my knowledge of your race is correct?"

Ahsoka seemed pleasantly surprised by her asking this. "Yes! Have you traveled to my home planet?"

"Sadly, I have not" Nyla said with a shake of her head. "But...after meeting you, I think it's going to be first on my list." She gave Ahsoka a friendly nudge in the arm.

A curious smile played across Ahsoka's lips. "Hmmmm." She squinted her eyes with scrutiny and amusement. "No _wonder_ my Master has taken a liking to you."

Studying her facial expression, Nyla sensed what she already knew. "So he's spoken of me, has he?"

Ahsoka nodded, the small padawan chain dangling near one of her short head-tails. "He seems to really like you. So..." She shrugged one shoulder. "If he likes you, then I do as well."

Their gazes met, and both of the women smiled.

"It's been awhile since a female Jedi joined the group" Ahsoka mentioned. "And a _very_ long while since I could actually bond with one."

"Same here." With this, Nyla glanced down. In doing so, she noticed how dirty and unkempt she was still from their battle earlier and the flight to Coruscant. "May I ask a favor of you? So soon after meeting you?"

Ahsoka's attention perked at the mere mentioning. "Absolutely! Ask away."

"Do you think, maybe, uh..." Nyla waved her hand at her current attire. "...you could help me find a change of clothes? Something more suitable than what's in there?" She thumbed towards the pale colored hues and soft fabrics of the clothes that were left for her.

Ahsoka put her arm around Nyla's shoulder. "You got it. No way am I going to let you walk around in those prissy clothes." They looked at one another and shared another laugh as they headed out of the room.

It was the start of a budding friendship that would last longer than either expected.

* * *

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Obi-Wan sat alone in the Jedi temple; eyes closed, legs crossed, deep in meditation. He searched through his years being a Jedi for help with the feelings he had felt since the moment he and Anakin had come upon Nyla.

Feelings he knew were not allowed in the Jedi code.

Normally he was strong enough to resist such temptations. Except...as clouded as his feelings were...he was drawn to her. It was a welcomed change in the feelings he normally kept padlocked and shoved away. Only one in his past held such a rare spot in his heart, and she was lost. Gone forever. Another casualty of war that didn't deserve her all-too-early end in life.

Obi-Wan felt his proud shoulders slump, a tired sigh escaping him. He shook his head in resignation.

 _I want to know more._

 _I want to talk to her._

Not in front of a council, and certainly not running from the enemy.

And not with anyone else present.

 _I'll go to her. I should check in and see how her first night went. Her comfort guarantees she'll decide to stay and help in future battles._

It was a well-intended thought, as all of his thoughts were. But deep down, he knew there was more to why he wanted to visit Nyla.

* * *

When Obi-Wan reached Nyla's quarters, he raised a hand to knock on her door, but the door slid open before he even touched knuckle-to-metal. His breath was caught in his chest when he saw Nyla standing before him. She looked completely different than when he last saw her: a short, satin nightie draped over her body, the hem stopping midway down her slender thighs. It was a pale peach color; a vast difference from the hues of brown, taupe, and black she donned the day before. She was clean now, not a speck of dirt or dust on her. Her hair fell about her shoulders, appearing soft and slept-in. She looked, above all else, alluringly feminine.

Leaning against the doorway, Nyla smiled. "Surprise."

Obi-Wan exhaled a small laugh. "How did you-"

"I sensed you outside." A smirk played across her face. "I _did_ mention to you that you were different, didn't I?"

"I suppose you had" he replied with amusement.

Nyla pushed back from the door and motioned for him to come inside. She studied him then as he walked into the room, his eyes focused on the scenery beyond the window as the new day awaited. She realized how odd she probably looked, still very much waking up and still very much in need of a shower and a change of clothes. Still, she felt an overwhelming sense of security and calm around Obi-Wan. She'd felt it yesterday; today it was no different.

"How was your night's rest?" he asked, staying focused on the horizon beyond the glass.

"Amazing, and exactly what I needed." She smiled at him as he finally met her gaze. _His eyes_ , she thought. _I could get lost in them._

"I'm glad to hear that" Obi-Wan replied. "That's why I came."

Nyla tilted her head. "Oh?"

He nodded, unable to help noticing the gentle way she moved a lock of hair behind one of her ears. "I hadn't heard much from you once you'd left the Council meeting...Sorry about that, by the way."

She moved towards him, his scent mixing with hers. Both wished they could mention it, but neither did. "Why apologize?" she asked curiously.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, to put it lightly, my dear...the others can be..." He fingered the short beard about his chin and smiled. "...a bit stuffy."

Nyla couldn't help but laugh. "I understand that quite well after just one meeting."

She moved towards the table where, it appeared to Obi-Wan, that she had been before his arrival. He tried to keep his eyes focused away from her slender back and the light, silky fabric that moved over her lean figure. It proved a more difficult task than he anticipated.

"Care to join me?" She motioned to the chair from where she sat down.

He warmly accepted, and took a seat across the table from her. Nyla poured him some of the tea she'd prepared earlier, studying him as he took a drink. "May I ask you something, Master Kenobi?"

"Please" he said with a smile, "Obi-Wan."

Nyla gave a nod, noting his modesty. "Okay...Obi-Wan." She smiled. "Something that's been on my mind since we met yesterday, and I must know more. May I ask?"

"Of course you may."

"Anakin Skywalker" she began, choosing her words carefully, "he's quite young to have such a powerful grasp of the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded, staring down into the bronze liquid in his cup. "Yes. He is quite gifted."

"He used the Force and entered my mind" she said. The amount of concern laced in her statement did not go unnoticed by the handsome Jedi sitting across from her. "Without any clearance."

 _He would_ , Obi-Wan thought with some distress. Looking at Nyla then, she now took on the air of strength and passion he first saw in her yesterday when they'd met in the forest. It was quite a contrast to the softness of her hair and of her fair skin. He grappled internally, hiding his emotions from Nyla, should she sense anything.

"How? Why?" The green of Nyla's eyes flashed. "I have never encountered anything like it before."

Thinking it over, Obi-Wan took another drink of the tea and tried to find a way in to what she wanted to know. He would never be able to tell her that his padawan was thought to be The Chosen One. He would not be able to tell her the whole story of how his own Master, Qui-Gon, had begun all of this and he was left to train the young Jedi. It would take more time and energy than either were prepared to spend on it at the time.

Instead, he chose another route. "Nyla, you've been gone many years, yes?"

"Yes..." Her brow pinched together. "Why?"

"If you want to learn, I must also learn." Obi-Wan smiled. "Why did you leave? This has also been on my mind, likely as much as Anakin's talents have been on yours. Was it because of Itso's death?"

 _So perceptive_ , Nyla thought with respect. _And rather diplomatic._ She liked it. "I left because I was unsure how I would handle not being able to make lasting attachments to those around me." She cast her eyes downward and shook her head. "In all my training, it was this one singular task I could not master. I could never be the Jedi they wanted me to be. I'd only be able to be the Jedi I _knew_ I could be. After my master's death, I..." She halted, searching for words. "I lost hope. I lost..."

"A piece of yourself?" Obi-Wan offered gently.

Nyla nodded, feeling her heart swell with pain she normally kept hidden away. "Yes." She blinked back heavy tears that clouded her sight. "I don't know that there is a worse pain than that of losing your own Master."

Their gazes met then, and a knowledge passed between them in the moments that slipped by quietly.

"I know how you feel" Obi-Wan replied, filling the silent air between them. "Believe me."

Nyla noticed the lines of Obi-Wan's face seemed to soften in those moments...the truth-seeking look in his eyes gave way to one full of emotion and unspoken hurt. "You had a similar loss?"

He nodded, feeling the familiar pang of sadness whenever he thought of Qui-Gon. If anyone could understand what Nyla felt, it was he. "Perhaps another time, I will tell you more. For now, I'll spare you."

Nyla smiled warmly. "I'll be sure to listen to whatever you care to tell me."

Somehow, Obi-Wan knew that too. It was a comforting feeling. "Would you care to tell me what happened following Master Itso's death? Is that when you returned to Takodana?"

"I did" Nyla replied resolutely. "I was lost, for a long while. I didn't return to Coruscant right away, but went back to my home. I hoped that maybe I could use my Jedi training to help protect my family as best I could. Until I could no longer do that either."

Obi-Wan saw sadness wash over her. "What happened to them?"

Nyla's spirit seemed heavy once again. "They, too, perished. I was unable to protect them. Dooku and his minions...other Separatists...they began infiltrating the planet." Her green eyes had now dimmed. "Fighting alone wasn't enough to save my parents' village after the raid, a raid very similar to the one that brought you and Anakin there yesterday. So...I stayed behind, protecting whoever I could. I couldn't go back, but I couldn't go forward. I dedicated myself to Takodana, in memory of my family. It was true, after all...my attachment lead to suffering, just as all my teachers had warned me."

Obi-Wan felt the pain she was feeling in that moment. He knew it all so well. Too well. Reaching across the table, he took her hands in his. This small act of kindness drew Nyla's gaze back up to meet his own. "I have no doubt you did the very best you could" he spoke softly. "You are strong, Nyla. And quite talented. You have much to give now, not just to Takodana, but to the entire galaxy if you should choose it."

Nyla felt the firm grip of Obi-Wan's hands tighten around hers, and whether by Force or by feelings alone, she was immediately comforted. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"You're welcome." As much as he didn't want to, he released Nyla's hands.

The moment of tenderness passed as quickly as it had come, but a small smile spread across Nyla's face. Obi-Wan tilted his head, studying her. "Yes?"

"I don't remember you much from my days in the Temple as a padawan" she told him. "I would remember a smile like yours."

Her compliment sent a wave of affection through Obi-Wan. He was taken aback, not by the strangeness of hearing a beautiful, strong woman compliment him, but by the familiarity of it all. It brought to the surface emotions he kept hidden behind walls he spent most of his adult life building. "I spent much of my days as a padawan on Mandalore, helping my Master to protect..." He felt his throat tighten. "to protect its people."

Nyla gave this some thought. "I suppose our paths never crossed, then." She felt a small amount of regret in this. "Though I suppose Master Yoda was right: our paths crossed now, for one reason or another."

"I trust that to be quite true" Obi-Wan replied, feeling his mood lighten. Folding his hands together in front of him, he set his shoulders squarely. "So...about Anakin..."

"Yes. About him." Nyla was thankful for the topic change.

"Let's start from the top, shall we?" replied Obi-Wan.

With this, he delved into a lengthy explanation of what he could tell Nyla about his very talented padawan, hoping she would fill in the gaps where he was unable to fully explain just who Anakin Skywalker was believed to be.

* * *

Nyla sat with her thoughts for some time. Following Obi-Wan's leave, it was all she could do. They had talked for some time longer than either expected, bonding over a few laughs and a few more serious topics as well. For what it was worth, she felt like she had a real friend in Obi-Wan. Though he hadn't disclosed the details, it seemed as though they shared a common thread in their pasts; something Nyla found to be comforting.

 _It doesn't hurt that he is strikingly handsome._

But there was the issue of Anakin. Handsome in his own right; headstrong and tempestuous. His allure was obvious and as hard-hitting as every other characteristic Nyla had been exposed to thus far.

 _But...if what Obi-Wan said was true..._

She recalled their discussion about Anakin, still shaking her head in disbelief.

 _So essentially, what I've been told...without actually being told...is that Anakin is the Chosen One._

This realization seemed absurd. But was it? She didn't know. She didn't know what to think. Obi-Wan had answered her questions fairly enough, and she understood why he held back when he did. For now, her curiosity was satiated.

Nyla fell back onto her bed with a heavy thump and a puff of an exhale. Another thought regained her attention.

 _If what Obi-Wan expressed was done so in good intention - then he, too, wants me to stay._

It scared Nyla to think of what it all meant. She'd never wanted to be in this position...but Master Yoda had said it himself: it was more than a coincidence that she came upon Obi-Wan and Anakin.

 _And if I listen to the Force and feel what I know is true within me, then I'm meant to be here, for some reason or another._

It was clear to her then.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

As Nyla dressed and left for the Jedi temple, she rehearsed silently the proposition she would make to the council. She'd pledge whatever help she could provide to them, with the guarantee that she would remain on her home planet whenever her services weren't needed. It would need to be delicately delivered, so as not to insult anyone or imply any such offense.

As she wound through the apartment complex where she stayed and headed towards the large temple just beyond the walkway she was on, she noticed that several gunships had docked outside the temple stairway. As she neared even more, it was very evident that something was in motion. There were a flurry of clone troopers moving equipment toward the ships. Pointing and directing one another as they loaded cargo hastily on board.

She took the steps one at a time up to the broad entryway that led into the temple, studying the bodies moving all about her.

"Nyla! Great! You're here just in time."

It was Anakin. His smirk was brimming over as he jogged toward her.

"In time for what, exactly" Nyla questioned, watching as several more troopers moved past her, their guns slung over their armored shoulders.

"For another trip together" he replied casually. "I'll even let you fly this time. Obi-Wan hates riding shotgun whenever I take the helm; maybe he'll change his mind if you're behind the controls."

Nyla saw in his expression that he was as serious as Anakin might ever be. The dark maroon and black colors of his protective shoulder plates and robes beneath were a stark contrast to the brilliant blue of his eyes. There was something reckless and passionate in them now; something that spoke of his thrill for battle.

Those same eyes acutely read the question mark still in Nyla's gaze, so he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I need you" he said, voice lower, his gaze narrowed on hers. " _We_ need you. This won't be an easy battle."

Nyla smirked. " _You_ still haven't told me what the battle is yet."

Anakin folded his arms over his broad chest, staring at her with pride-filled eyes. "Does it really matter what the battle is or where it is?"

The question was directed at her in the manner of one Jedi to another. The answer, of course, was no...when it came to duty, a Jedi never questioned. They just acted as the code demanded of them.

Understanding the strategy in Anakin's question, Nyla shook her head and smiled. "No. You're right."

"C'mon then" he said with a nod towards the ship before them. "It'll be fun. I'll fill you in on all the details on the way."

"But what about armor?" she asked, looking down at herself, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"With your skills?" He played it off coolly and with a smile before heading off toward the gunship.

Nyla stood for a moment, shaking her head at him. _Well, if I was about to pledge my loyalty to the council - I guess this does it for me,_ she thought with some relief.

Setting her mind and her shoulders, Nyla headed off toward the gunship after Anakin.

* * *

On board, Nyla requested protection, regardless of Anakin's thoughts on the matter. She was given two new blasters, which she kept strapped on either hip in the leather belt she always wore, in addition to her light saber. She was also fitted with new shoulder and arm plated armor, similar to that which Obi-Wan and Anakin both wore. Unlike their white and maroon colored plates, hers were a dark navy blue, which suited her well enough.

As she inspected her new weapons and fitted them to their holsters, she heard the door slide open behind her.

"Couldn't stay away from the fight, could you?"

She smiled before even turning around. "You say that like there was ever a doubt in your mind, Obi-Wan."

The smirk he wore gave evidence to his playful jest. "I have to say - when Anakin informed me you'd joined the fleet for the mission, I was very thrilled." He watched, arms folded over his chest, one chestnut eyebrow raised smartly as Nyla strapped her blasters onto her belt. "Nice gear, by the way."

"Thanks." She stood smiling, hands on both hips. "Commander Cody fixed me up right away."

"He's the man to do it, that's for sure."

"I still don't know where we're going" she added, hoping someone would finally fill her in. "But I suppose that's why you're here?"

"Well yes, that, and to give you a proper welcome on board." He motioned for her to follow him. "We're about to do a briefing in the Comm room. We'll go over the plans of the mission there, and try and form a strategy alongside both Commander Cody and Commander Rex. I think, once that's finished, you'll be more than ready to go."

As they walked the length of the hallway together, Nyla calculated that Obi-Wan had at least a good five to six inches on her in height. He had a commanding presence about him, though not through intimidation or force: he was, by all measures, a skilled warrior...though Nyla decided that the subdued beige and cream colors he wore didn't do him proper justice in this regard.

Obi-Wan noticed her eyes on him. "Was it something I said?"

 _Always so quick on the whit_ , Nyla thought. "No...not something you said..." He appeared intrigued by this. "Just noticing how tall you are."

"How _tall_ I am." It came out flat, but the intrigue remained in his accented voice. "Do share why-"

"- _Finally_."

Nyla and Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin and Ahsoka coming forward. He, too, was fully armored and ready for whatever battle awaited. Beside him walked his padawan, large eyes alert and attentive next to him.

"Was beginning to think you took the scenic route" Anakin joked.

"We're nearly 60 parsecks from Ryloth" Obi-Wan replied. "There's hardly any reason for urgency."

As the two Jedi resumed their usual good-natured banter, Ahsoka and Nyla gave one another a nod and a reluctant smile, given their current company.

 _So...we're off to Ryloth_ , Nyla noted silently. She had been to the planet many times before, most often with her master. It'd been years since she last visited, so whether she'd recognize any part of it remained to be seen. She was, however, relieved to at least be familiar with their point of destination.

As the four of them gathered in a large, dimly-lit room, they were joined by the lead commanding clone troopers and several other members of the ship's guard, to which Nyla was introduced to all, and warmly welcomed.

She waited nearby Obi-Wan and Anakin, taking a great interest in the hologram that appeared above a large circular generator. Here, the group closed in, eyes peering intently up at the map of where they'd be landing and beginning their raid. Blue electric outlines hovered before Nyla, and quickly she memorized the layout as Anakin described their initial attack. He pointed to a spot on the hovering image where they'd begin their march, explaining clearly and concisely what was expected of each person there, and Nyla listened with great interest. Their goal was to rescue hostages that the Separatists had taken during a recent blockade. Once the Separatist defenses were taken out, they would rush in and free any Twi'leks taken prisoner as ransom. Once that was accomplished, they would the move them back into their settlement. After this, should they be successful against whatever Count Dooku had planned, their legion would return to Coruscant.

The plan was clear and appeared easy, though Nyla knew better.

Next to her, Obi-Wan stared at the hologram as Anakin finished giving instructions to Cody and Rex. "Anakin..."

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you suppose there's another way to get to the hostages...one that isn't so exposed?" He stroked his short beard as he studied the map. "If Dooku is expecting us - and no doubt, he will be - we must be ready to advance in another manner. Perhaps we should split our groups? Take either side of the settlement at the same time?"

The holographic map changed in that moment, now reflecting what Obi-Wan suggested. Small triangles flickered on either side of the settlement they would be raiding, Nyla considered the point made, as did Anakin.

"I would say that's a good backup plan...though I'm not sure how we'll take the initial attack with our forces split." He pointed towards the center of the map. "Scouts report that most of the Separatist army remains focused here."

"Suppose droids are waiting at the forefront of the settlement...they won't expect an attack from behind" Ahsoka added.

"But Sir - if there are too many?" Rex added.

"We'll have to worry about that when we get there, Rex" Anakin stated boldly.

Nyla continued staring at the map. "What if we didn't have to split up?"

All eyes turned to her.

"Not technically, anyway" she added. Stepping forward, she pointed to the location where Obi-Wan meant to split their forces. "The Twi'leks are known to build underground passageways. If such a passageway exists in this particular settlement, it would be located near this section of town."

Obi-Wan watched as Nyla pointed to the map, enlarging a sector none of them had considered before. She opened the new hologram to show below-the-ground and any tunnels that may exist.

"I remember a time where my master and I came here, and several Twi'leks showed us similar tunnels" Nyla said, eyeing the map as she spoke. "Though, I believe it was in a different town, but assuming all are similar in design - this very passageway could lead a group of us below the droids while our other group takes them from the front." She turned and looked at the sets of eyes staring at her. "We'll be split, but they'll have no idea." With this, her eyes fell upon Obi-Wan, whose cool smile was growing by the second.

"A well thought-out plan, for sure." He glanced sideways at Anakin, who also seemed quite pleased.

Anakin's grin was proof that he agreed. "You know...I'm beginning to like having you around more and more, Nyla." He turned and motioned to the clone commanders. "You heard her: split your men up and all forces. Rex, Ahsoka, and I will lead the forward attack. Obi-Wan and Nyla will bring Cody and their men underground. We'll take two gunships to the surface and enter from the east, in the jungle lands. Got it?"

The clone commanders saluted Anakin and went to ready their men. Ahsoka, who went to follow Anakin, whispered _nice job_ to Nyla as she passed.

Nyla smiled, watching as the small Togrutan jogged after her master. The only one left was Obi-Wan, who gave her a very satisfied nod. "Who knew you were so talented in ground strategy?"

She nudged Obi-Wan in the side. "I've got quite a few other surprises in store. Just wait and see."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. "Somehow, I don't doubt that one bit."

* * *

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Once on the ground, they split up as planned.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and the rest of their men took the lead and headed directly towards the main garrison, where the bulk of the battle droids - and whatever else - would be waiting for them.

On the other side of the abandoned settlement, Obi-Wan, Nyla, Cody, and a much smaller group of men headed into the underground tunnel. Obi-Wan and Cody took the lead, with Nyla close behind. Above-ground, Anakin would lead the forefront of the battle, all the while creating a diversion for Obi-Wan and Nyla to spring their attack from behind.

As Anakin advanced, Obi-Wan silently motioned for his men to continue advancing through the tunnels. He waited for Nyla until she was by his side.

No one spoke, but gestured silently as they made their way beneath the very point that Anakin would be taking by storm soon enough. It was dark in the tunnels, and smelled of earth and water. Though Ryloth was a mostly-dry planet, irrigation was kept beneath ground to prevent evaporation. Water droplets fell through the soil onto the tunnel floor where they trod. As they wound their way beneath the town, their boots splashed them with brief coolness in the stuffy air. The padded sound of their footsteps seemed louder than they actually were, but so far, they were the only ones to be found within the tunnels.

They came to an opening and Obi-Wan raised a closed fist, signaling for everyone to halt.

Above them, there was muffled movement. Nyla raised her eyes upward, listening as the sound of metal footsteps and gun fire began.

Obi-Wan's blue eyes found Nyla, who looked back at him confidently. They spoke to her through the Force where audible words couldn't, even as the clamor above grew louder.

 _You ready?_

 _Ready as ever._

He gave her a nod, reading that very answer in her eyes. Obi-Wan trusted Nyla as much as any of the men there with him, though he wanted to make sure he protected her at all costs. He felt inside him a deep need to keep her safe.

"Cody" he whispered, motioning the trooper forward. "Be ready on my cue. Lead your men ahead after Nyla and I exit together first."

"Aye, Sir. We're ready." He cocked his gun, setting it into position on his shoulder, ready to spring into action.

Above them, the clear, distinct sound of lightsabers could be heard. Anakin and Ahsoka had arrived.

Nyla and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers in unison. With a final nod, Obi-Wan and Nyla sprung upwards and out of the tunnel and into the foray.

* * *

It was chaos for most of the initial moments above-ground. Nyla and Obi-Wan moved effortlessly through the droids, slicing and cutting a path for the clones emerging behind them. It went exactly as planned: none of the droids saw their attack or even sensed it, and their success was marked quickly by how many fell in pieces as a result.

As she fought, Nyla got a quick sense of where they were, and where the hostages were held: from where she and Obi-Wan stood fighting, they were maybe a ship's length away. Their frightened gazes lifted, and hope filled their eyes when they saw the Jedi had come. It gave Nyla a renewed sense of purpose.

Not far up ahead, Anakin flipped and dove and swung his lightsaber with cunning speed, taking one droid down at a time. He made his way as quickly as he could towards his master and where he and the others faught. Behind, Ahsoka and her double sabers made good ground in getting through many of the Destroyers that had advanced.

Nyla barely saw them, though. She blocked blaster shot after blaster shot, but her eyes were turned upwards when Obi-Wan Force-lept into the air, landing onto a stone ledge of one of the nearby buildings. "Nyla!"

She followed, Force-jumping up and landing beside him. On either side of the stone walkway where they now stood, droids began filing out to meet them. Together, Obi-Wan and Nyla stood back-to-back, light sabers poised to fight.

"Shall I take the left wing or the right?" Obi-Wan questioned, glancing over his shoulder at Nyla.

She smiled, eager for the fight. "I'll go right, you go left."

Before they could begin, a familiar voice called to Obi-Wan from behind.

" _Well, well..._ if it isn't _Kenobi."_

Moving as one, the pair of Jedi circled about, their backs still firmly together. Obi-Wan knew the voice before she ever came into view. "Ahhh! Ventress! I was wondering when you'd join the fun."

Nyla finally saw the woman in question, and her eyes widened upon seeing her formidable presence. "You _know_ each other?"

"More than I care to admit" Obi-Wan said with a grim smile. He held his lightsaber higher, positioned for attack. "Don't try anything reckless, Ventress! You've got two against one this time."

The woman, who appeared to Nyla as neither fully human nor humanoid, advanced slowly and with the confidence of someone who was clearly unphased by a Jedi. Her hairless head and facial tattoo markings made her appearance even more threatening, as did the smirk she wore.

"What's this? No Skywalker to help save you this time?" the woman taunted evilly. "Pity."

Nyla had just enough time to spot two red gleams of light flash out of the corner of her eye before she was overtaken by the droids in front of her. She cut through the droids deftly, doing so with speed unmatched by many. When she'd finished them off, she turned her gaze back once more, looking along the stone walkway. Through the droids that filed out of the other wing, she saw the clash of red and blue, marking where the true fight took place.

She sprinted ahead, watching as Obi-Wan and the evil woman dueled. With her hands outstretched, Nyla summoned the Force, invisibly grabbing one of the larger battle droids and Force-shoved the clunky metallic body with speed into the woman. It caught her off guard, knocking her backward.

Obi-Wan ran back towards Nyla. "Nicely done!"

"You think I was going to leave you to fight all alone?" she joked, half out of breath.

They didn't have time to joke any further. As they ran toward the empty end of the walkway, a cannon blast was felt, shaking the ground beneath them. It came from somewhere down below, though the resonating blast was enough to knock both Obi-Wan and Nyla to the ground.

Scrambling to his feet, Obi-Wan reached for Nyla's hand and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Nyla noticed the look of worry in his large eyes. "Yes. Let's go! Anakin probably needs our-"

Another blast. This time, from somewhere much closer. Both Obi-Wan and Nyla ducked as stone from the rooftops of nearby structures tumbled towards them, cutting off the only way out from the ledge.

"Nevermind" Nyla replied, watching as their route disappeared beneath the rubble.

Both of them turned, running back from where they came and right into the droids that stormed the walkway. Obi-Wan blocked laser shots as Nyla sliced through metal body after metal body. She was just about to turn and use the Force to lift the stones that had blocked their way to levitate and toss at the droids, but Ventress had returned. She landed in front of Nyla on both feet, hands outstretched, and a gleam in her red eyes. "You're pretty...for one of Obi-Wan's apprentices, that is."

Nyla felt angry heat rise within her at the insult. She felt through the anger, felt past it, and summoned the Force once more as she raised her blue blade just as Ventress raised both of her red blades. They met in a sharp clash, pulsating sound emanating from their positions.

"For your information" Nyla growled, "I'm _no_ _apprentice_."

She cut her lightsaber quickly around, flipped behind Ventress and landing on the pile of rubble blocking the way. Ventress also flipped and met her blade, and they fought backwards, away from Obi-Wan and the droids, which Nyla had done purposely. She wanted to draw this terrible creature away from him, whoever she was.

As Obi-Wan finished off the droids, he turned to find Nyla, but his heart nearly stopped in his chest. Above him on the roof, he saw her and Ventress doing battle alone against one another. Immediately, he bolted for the building they dueled upon, willing whatever he had left in him to make it to Nyla. Fear surged in his veins, willing him forward, upward, and onto the roof in a single jump. With his saber ignited, he ran towards Ventress from behind, raising his blade and bringing it down as hard as he could - but Ventress knew Obi-Wan too well. She knew he'd come for his new pet. She'd brought one of her two blades to meet Obi-Wan's at the same time her opposite blade met Nyla's.

"Isn't this cute!" Ventress said with a laugh. "My, how you must have taken a liking to your new little friend here, Kenobi."

Nyla gritted her teeth and swung hard, upper cutting in a swing that even Ventress wasn't ready for. She cried out, watching as her light saber rolled out of her hand and off the edge of the roof.

When she looked at Nyla, there was nothing but pure hate in her eyes. She was about to charge, but was too slow. Obi-Wan used the moment of Ventress' weakness to his advantage, and with a single kick, Force-pushed Ventress away from him and Nyla, knocking her onto her back.

Nyla was about to finish the job by using the Force to throw her the rest of the way off the roof, but Obi-Wan grabbed her hand. "Leave her - she doesn't mean to kill us!"

"What?"

"She's distracting us on purpose!"

Below, the battle raged on, and Anakin's team was thinning quickly. More explosions came from the streets, and Nyla realized now that Obi-Wan had seen this trick once before from this woman.

"Hurry" Obi-Wan said, grabbing her hand. "Together, we'll go!"

They lept together from the roof to the walkway, and from the walkway they ran towards the building where droids had once stormed from. None came now; they lay in shredded pieces all about them. Just as they reached the building, another blast reverberated through the streets. As the pair turned to see where it had come from, a ball of heat and flames tore through the building they had just lept from, and was coming right for them.

"Look out!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Before Nyla even knew what happened, she was being lifted off her feet and, in the arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi, carried down with him into the street below.

They landed, and Nyla went tumbling onto her stomach. Obi-Wan rolled over and onto her back to protect her, just as a shower of rock and brick poured down from above. She felt his gloved hand hold her head, his body a shield to hers.

When the air cleared, Nyla blinked through the dust. "Obi-Wan?"

"I'm here." His voice was deep next to her ear, his head in the crook of her neck. His body was a protective weight against her, and he pushed off just enough so that they could see one another. His hand immediately went to her face, caressing her cheek. "Are you alright?"

The intimate gesture caused Nyla to pause, though she quickly smiled. "Yes...yes, thank you."

The intense look of concern that had been on Obi-Wan's face lifted, as did his hand. "Good. Let's get out of here and find Anakin, before we have any more of _that_ happening."

"Good idea." Nyla pushed onto her feet once more. "Lead the way. I'll follow."

As so it would be with her and Obi-Wan in the many days to come.

* * *

Hours later, the Jedi were watching as hundreds of freed Twi'leks were being returned safely to their homes. Damage had been sustained in their town as a result of the battle, but no refugee lives were lost.

And, there was no sign of Ventress.

Obi-Wan stood with Anakin aboard the main ship of the fleet returning to Coruscant. Together, they reported to the Jedi council the happenings of the battle, how many losses were sustained, and curiously, even to Anakin, Obi-Wan recounted the story of Ventress being at the battle. Yoda and Mace listened closely, but were overall pleased with their report. They wished them well; both anxious for their fleet's return.

As the hologram of the council disappeared, Anakin looked at his master with question. "So...Ventress?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead with some angst. "I figured Dooku would try something, though I didn't suspect he'd send his apprentice."

"You didn't see her leave?"

He shook his head no, trying to recall those moments after he and Nyla lept from the rooftop. "She disappeared after, never to resurface."

Anakin's brow furrowed as he turned, looking out the large windows of the ship to the outer space beyond. "And you say that Nyla handled her alone?"

"Quite well, in fact" Obi-Wan replied. "You should have seen her. I was as in awe as you." He chuckled with a shake of his head. "She is truly something."

Turning his head slowly, Anakin raised an eyebrow. He studied his Master closely, seeing a small, but very present shimmer in his eyes. Given how Force-sensitive he was, he could easily tell what Obi-Wan meant when he said this. It made Anakin smile.

"Speaking of" Obi-Wan said, turning to leave. "I should check on her. The medical droid I sent to tend to her wounds should be finished by now. I shall return."

As he took leave, Anakin watched after him curiously. Something about all of this made him feel both surprised, and happy, for his master. He'd keep an eye on the situation going forward, if only to finally be able to tell Padme _he_ wasn't the only one bending the Jedi Code these days.

* * *

In the medic room, Nyla waited patiently as the medic droid completed bandaging her arm. She'd sustained a fairly minor, though inconvenient, gash to her left arm...the arm she used to fight...and the constant use of her blade had caused the gash to open further with time.

Now, though - as she sat on the table in front of the dark green, emotionless droid, she felt the soothing effects of whatever balm he'd applied before sewing her wound up. It spread through her body in a very pleasant manner. After the hours of fighting, she welcomed anything that made her tired body feel good.

"Your wound dressing is complete" came the voice of the droid. He backed away slowly, giving Nyla a final inspection. "How do you feel?"

Nyla extended her arm, eyeing her new bandage. "Looks good. Feels _great._ "

"Very well. I shall return momentarily."

The droid rolled away on its wheeled feet, taking the excess bandage material with it. Not sure what to do in the meantime, Nyla remained sitting on the table, inspecting her arm and trying to bend it without too much pain.

As Obi-Wan made his way through the medic room, he passed by a glass window that looked in upon where Nyla was currently sitting. He didn't see anyone else, nor did he see any droids. Very lightly, he tapped on the glass, grabbing her attention.

Nyla looked up at the sound, and smiled widely when she saw who it was. She waved him in, feeling her heart jump ever-so-slightly. She noticed his gaze go immediately to her arm.

"Is it bad?" he asked, concern slipping into his voice.

She shook her head. "Shouldn't be now. I'm all sewn up and on the mend."

Taking a seat next to her, Obi-Wan gently lifted Nyla's wounded arm as he studied the work of the medical droid. He tried to keep his gaze from connecting with hers, but the allure was too strong, even for him. Their eyes met, and Obi-Wan cursed himself for feeling a slight rush of blood to his cheeks. "It looks much better now than before, that's for sure." He lowered her arm and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Tired" she answered honestly. "Very tired."

He could sense her weariness. "You should rest."

She made a face. "I'll rest when you do. You fought just as long and just as hard."

How Obi-Wan wished he could. If he had his choice, he'd lay with her right there until both of them were no longer weary. And yet, the stubbornness in Nyla's large eyes made him feel rejuvenated. "Are you always this headstrong?" he teased.

"No."

They looked at one another and laughed softly.

"Okay, maybe..." she admitted. Looking at Obi-Wan then, she realized how worn he also looked. His armor was dusty from the fight, their cream color now muted by a layer of dirt. His brown hair showed signs that he'd been sweaty earlier, though Nyla noted it still remained as touchable as before. Through it all, the bright blue-gray color of his eyes shown with as much personality as ever. Even so, she wondered when it was that he slept last. "How are _you_ doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine-" he began to say with a roll of his eyes, but Nyla stopped him, placing a gentle hand on his thigh.

"Really, Obi-Wan...how are you?"

It was a question she knew he didn't hear enough. That's why she asked it. To Obi-Wan, it was a question only one other woman in his past had asked him with as much care as Nyla did then.

Moving his hand to cup hers, he smiled as he gave it a squeeze. "Doing better with every passing day, my dear."

Something passed between them then. Whether it was by their Force connection or by a different sort of emotional bond, neither knew. It was the first time in a very, very long time that either of them felt what passed between them then.

* * *

They returned to Coruscant later that night. In the wee hours in which they had left their ships, only the late night crowds of the city-planet were out and about. Streams of flying ships dotted the night sky with color, and the lights of nearby skyscrapers gave dimension to the otherwise dark and slumberous surroundings.

While most others split up from the gunships and headed in for the night, Anakin and Obi-Wan remained, overseeing the final cargo loads being brought back into the temple docking yards.

Anakin retreated from the remaining few of their crew, wiping his hands off on his tunic. "That's the last of them, Master. Time to finally end this day."

Obi-Wan stood, staring out into the night, strangely quiet. Anakin found this more than odd, so he went and stood next to him. "Everything alright, Master?"

"Oh yes, quite alright." He didn't turn to look at him. His gaze remained distant.

Awkward in the unfamiliar silence, Anakin rocked on his toes. "Ummm...is there something I am missing? Or..." He stopped when Obi-Wan's smile appeared.

"Everything is fine, Anakin. Really." He gave his friend a healthy pat on the shoulder. "More than fine, I should say."

Anakin felt there was something not being said at that moment between them, but he wasn't about to urge Obi-Wan any further. If he didn't already want to talk, nothing Anakin could say would change that. "Alright then, Master. By your leave, I'll head in for the night."

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling at his younger partner. "Sleep well. See you in the morning."

"When I see you in the morning, you better not still be standing here!" Anakin called after him.

"Good _night_ , Anakin." He laughed to himself, half out of the humor he found in his partner, but also out of nervousness. He hoped she would show.

No, he _knew_ she would show.

Within minutes, a vague figure appeared at the bottom of the Jedi temple steps. As the figure neared and Obi-Wan's eyes focused in the dark, he saw that the figure was none other than Nyla Xemo. Though she wore a hooded cape about her shoulders, concealing her long dark hair and most of her athletic figure, he could sense it was her.

She came and stood before him, then gently lifted back the hood from her face. "Hello again."

Obi-Wan extended his arm to her, which she gladly took. "Ready for a night out in the finest establishments the fourth level has to offer?"

Her laugh was magical. "Lead the way, Commander."

And so he did.

* * *

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Hi all! Thanks so much for making it this far into the story. Don't we all just want Obi-Wan to find someone who makes him happy (especially after what happened on Mandalore?) Enjoy, and stay tuned for the next chapter... ;)**

* * *

Obi-Wan and Nyla downed the bronze-colored liquid just as they had four times before, slamming the small glasses onto the counter with a boisterous laugh.

In fact, Nyla couldn't _stop_ laughing. Not only was Obi-Wan charming, handsome, _and_ incredibly funny - he seemed to know just about everyone who wandered into the funny little diner where they currently sat drinking and talking the hours away. This came as a pleasant surprise to Nyla. In fact, it had been a surprise when they first walked in, as Nyla certainly wasn't expecting a Jedi of Obi-Wan's status to frequent any location like that of Dex's Diner...which clearly turned into a water hole of sorts for locals and friends of Dex into the wee wee hours of the night.

Again, she'd been pleasantly surprised by the turn of events she had found herself in.

Even as the large alien-like creature that was Dex himself slid towards she and Obi-Wan, he was slapping one of his four large reptilian hands onto the counter as another hand of his delivered their next round of drinks.

"You're a good friend, Dex" Obi-Wan said, taking the glasses.

"Anything for you, Jedi Kenobi - _and_ your friend." Dex looked to Nyla and gave a friendly nod and a wink of one of his protruding eyes. "Drink up! I've got business in the back, but shall return!" He waddled off, leaving Obi-Wan and Nyla to themselves amongst the other loud, slightly drunk patrons about them.

Nyla looked at him with a keen eye, failing miserably at holding back a smile. "You're full of surprises, you know that?"

"Am I?" He turned in his barstool, gaining those extra precious inches that separated them. With his elbow resting on the counter, he raised his glass. "I'd love for you to elaborate further on that...after another toast."

Leaning in as well and trying not to giggle, Nyla raised her own glass. "And to what, Master Kenobi, will we be toasting to _this_ time?"

Hearing Nyla address him as _Master_ made his blood warm to the touch. He thought for a moment, then smiled. "To late nights, long battles, and ever-lasting drinks."

"Mmmm, I'll drink to that indeed" Nyla replied, then downed the liquid with closed eyes.

Obi-Wan exhaled hard as he felt the warmth of the drink spread through his throat and chest, and he looked to Nyla as they shared another laugh.

"So how in the world did you ever find _this_ place?" Nyla asked him. She scooted closer so she wouldn't have to yell over the noisy crowd around them, and stopped when their knees brushed one another. "It's got quite the crowd, eh?"

"Precisely why I like it! This Jedi business can get a little-"

"-Stuffy?" Nyla finished for him.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Exactly." He searched her gaze for any sign that she might not have liked where he'd taken her, but there was no such sign. Nyla was having as good a time as he, and it showed. They'd talked for hours already, sharing stories of their past as padawans and the travels they'd taken in their years as Jedi. Though their paths had never crossed, it seemed they had had a few close calls from tales they recounted. It made the moment they were having together all the more special.

All the while, Nyla was doing her best to not be completely entranced by Obi-Wan. He had a gift for story-telling, and his dry humor and knack for finding ways to make her laugh were downright addicting. She sat most of the time with her chin resting on her hand, her eyes locked on his as he regaled travels with his Master, and eventually with Anakin. His eyes glimmered a little each time he was able to make her laugh, and every time Nyla exchanged the favor, she watched as Obi-Wan's handsome face lit up in new ways.

Even now, as Nyla and Obi-Wan shared yet another laugh together, Obi-Wan found himself lost in the moment. When they agreed on the ship to meet later that night, he wondered if there was merely an off chance she would agree, and yet here she was...with him, after a grueling day fighting, with an injured arm and all, downing Corellian whiskey like it was water.

Nyla closed a fist over her chest, shaking her head. "Damn, that stuff _still_ burns."

"Good, isn't it?" Obi-Wan replied with a grin.

"They definitely don't serve drinks like this on Takodana." She slid the empty glass down the bar as a floating droid hostess skimmed by to take it. "Another round, please?" As she said this, her eyes found Obi-Wan's proudly. "Unless my partner here is finished?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Not on your life!"

"Good!"

Two more shots were handed to them, and as they lifted the drinks, Nyla raised her free hand. "My turn to toast."

One of Obi-Wan's eyebrows flicked upwards. "Alright - what shall it be this time?" He settled into his chair, anxious to hear her dedication.

"To us" Nyla stated confidently. She lifted her glass a little further, her eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's. "To us finding one another in the woods, and me saving our skins."

" _Saving our skins_?" Obi-wan laughed incredulously. "Excuse me, if I may, I do believe we were well on our way through the trees before we happened upon you..."

"Oh really? Is that how it was?" She leaned in even closer, challenging him with a tipsy grin. "I don't recall that's how it went..."

"...Jog my memory then, Miss Xemo..."

Their mouths were inches from each other's', though neither realized they'd been leaning further into one another. Obi-Wan caught the scent of something Nyla was wearing...something flowery, feminine...alluring... He wanted more. Nyla wanted more. She wanted to lose herself in his embrace the way she'd been losing herself in his eyes all night.

But the Code.

 _The Code._

Nyla inched backward just as Obi-Wan did, their desire interrupted by the harsh realization of their duty.

They said nothing, but with a clink of their glasses, they downed the burning liquid along with their resignation to the Code. They set the empty vessels down and looked at one another.

"To us" Nyla repeated, giving him a resigned smile.

Obi-Wan understood the look she gave him all too well. "To us."

* * *

Assanjj Ventress followed behind Obi-Wan and Nyla as they left the diner, creeping in the shadows as quiet as a mouse. She wore a cape, same as they did, and it made her laugh inside that they thought a simple robe would conceal their late-night adventures.

 _Obi-Wan...the fool._

 _Letting himself be distracted like this!_

The pair of Jedi turned a corner and headed down a side street, their laughter lifting happily into the air. Ventress glared at them when she heard it.

 _So this friend of Kenobi's...how close is he to her, I wonder?_

She turned the same corner, hiding under a neon sign of the establishment where she lingered and waited for them to get further ahead.

 _She fights extremely well._

 _Fast. Furious._

 _And with an air of anger as well._

She smiled at this, then resumed following them. Unable to tell where they were heading by the direction in which they walked; Ventress had to maintain a close enough trail to them, making sure to expertly avoid any line of sight. If she got too close though, Kenobi would sense her presence.

The Jedi stopped up ahead, so Ventress ducked into an alley. She wasn't able to see what had caused them to stop, so she waited patiently. If she was going to surprise attack them, patience would be key.

* * *

Obi-Wan stopped Nyla momentarily, listening through the Force to sounds beyond and behind. He cleared out the ambient sound of the late-night city, searching for the reason his senses had pricked uneasily.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Concern now replaced the carefree tone Nyla had had as she looked at him. "What do you hear?"

"Not so much _hear,_ but _feel_." He searched within him further for more answers, until he felt a familiar disturbance in the Force.

Nyla must have also felt it, because just as Obi-Wan looked at her, her eyes had widened. "I feel it too."

Obi-Wan took her hand, and with enough urgency to flee their current spot without seeming obvious, they ducked into a nearby establishment. It was another bar, and much seedier than others they'd passed on their way to the upper levels of the city. Neon lights illuminated their cloaked figures as they entered, looking around rather awkwardly as they got a sense of where they'd turned. Various rough-looking characters seated at the bar turned and stared at the Jedi; none of which looked at them with much respect either.

"Maybe we should try somewhere else" Nyla mentioned, catching the gaze of a patron who was eyeing her with an unsettling hunger.

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on her hand. "Let's go out the back door. Someone is following us, I know it."

Nyla felt only a small amount of fear, but the uneasiness in Obi-Wan's tone and in the way his eyes appeared then had made that fear grow. She followed him without question, never letting go of his hand as they moved swiftly through the dark bar. They came to the back entrance, and with a quick glance behind them, Obi-Wan allowed Nyla to exit first. He quickly followed, feeling through the Force all the while.

They came out to a new street, one that was much quieter. He realized they'd emerged into a back alley, which is what he was hoping for. He turned to Nyla then, his hands going to her shoulders. "Listen to me: if we get separated, you must go straight to the Temple."

"No, I won't leave you" she said resolutely.

"Nyla you _must._ "

She saw a new urgency appear in his eyes. "Obi-Wan, what is it? Who is following us?"

The problem was, he didn't know. It was a dark sensation that he felt; a tingly, prickly feeling in his veins that warned of trouble. Normally, this was a sign that the Dark Side had made itself known, but Obi-Wan could see no one he recognized following him. It unnerved him, especially with Nyla there.

"It is a dark presence" he said, keeping his voice low. "I don't know who, exactly. Or why. I just have to trust what I'm feeling." Again, he looked behind him, but they were still alone in the alley. And then, he felt Nyla's hand on his chin, gently pulling his gaze back to her.

"I trust you" she whispered, cupping his face. "I'll stay with you and fight, if that's what it comes to."

Obi-Wan clasped his hand over her. "I know you will."

His kind smile was all Nyla needed to see. The blue of his eyes cooled, and Nyla was soon lost in them all over again. She was glad she had this kind of effect on him.

"Come. We must get to the first level." He took Nyla's hand again, and they were off.

* * *

Ventress nearly gave herself away when she followed the Jedi into the bar. She felt Obi-Wan's presence, felt his fear growing, felt his anxiety spiking.

 _He must care deeply for her,_ she thought, nearly allowing a laugh to escape. _He's already given himself away by his feelings! That fool. Does he think he is impervious? That he can escape these feelings?_

She saw the pair pause again near the back door, so she halted at the bar, keeping her hood low over eyes. When she looked up again, they were gone.

So she followed once more.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Nyla trotted towards the subway station, hoping to take one of the express elevators that would soar them up to the first level. They waited in line for one silently, hoping a car would arrive before a train did. Either way, they needed to be in and amongst the people, and needed a speedy mode of transportation to get them above-ground.

As they waited, Nyla eyed those that were standing nearby. No one seemed threatening. Obi-Wan did the same, feeling the dangerous sense he had earlier start to slowly fade. It relaxed him, but only slightly.

A pod finally arrived, and Nyla and Obi-Wan entered inside. As others moved to join them, Obi-Wan waved one of his hands before their faces. " _This pod is full. We will wait for the next one to board."_

The others standing there entered into a trance, and replied in unison: " _This pod is full. We will wait for the next one to board."_

Nyla looked at Obi-Wan and smiled, and the doors to the elevator pod slid closed. The world beneath them disappeared as they shot upwards through the various levels of the city towards the main-ground level, where they would be the safest. The pair stayed quiet, watching as the colors, lights, and life of the levels blew past them in a blur. They kept their cloaks on, hoods up, and waited until they came to a slow stop above ground.

When the doors of the pod slid open, none other than Asaajj Ventress stood before them.

"Hello, Kenobi" she said, her raspy voice full of malice.

Obi-Wan brandished his lightsaber faster than Ventress did, charging in front of Nyla to protect her. "Nyla - stay in the pod!" In one swift move, he pushed her backwards into the pod and activated the motion sensor. He saw her hands beating on the glass panels, yelling for him as the pod disappeared back down into the lower levels.

And then Ventress was on him: her double red sabers slicing through the night, regardless of who stood in the vicinity to see them. Obi-Wan fought every cut and thrust of her sabers, leaping from the elevator terminal and onto the nearby rail tracks. Ventress followed, catapulting over him and onto the opposite side of the tracks.

"I'm disappointed!" Ventress said, holding her lightsabers out from her hips. "I really wanted to fight your little girlfriend again...she was so _fun_ the first time."

"What do you want with her?" Obi-Wan kept his blue saber poised in front of him, watching her every move. "Who is she to you?"

"Oh no no...no, my dear..." Ventress toyed. "It's not who she is to _me._ It's who she is to _my Master_."

"Dooku?" His jaw clenched. "She's a fellow Jedi. She fights for us, not you or the Separatists." His fingers tightened around the hilt of his saber.

Ventress leapt upwards and onto a cargo loading platform, taunting him to follow. Obi-Wan did, landing right behind her among huge wooden crates for transport on future trains. Their blades met in a bright clash of color, and Obi-Wan held her there, pinned against her blades and his.

"Tell me why Dooku wants her!" he demanded, his face twisting with frustration. He leaned into his saber, pushing her strength to a new limit.

A sick, twisted look of hate came over Ventress' gray face, her red eyes flashing. "She has something of his. And once he gets it, he'll kill her." She smiled wickedly. "Or perhaps _I_ will."

After she said this, she felt a flash of fear ripple through Kenobi. Ventress remembered as Dooku promised her that if she could pull the hate from Obi-Wan Kenobi, then her powers were at an all-time high. She craved her Master's reassurance. She _lived_ to make him proud of her. She would not fail.

In the moment that fear washed over Kenobi, Ventress used her next weapon against him: she entered his mind. She eased off his light saber purposely, calling the Darkness upon her to accomplish this.

Something deep within Obi-Wan's stomach curdled as he felt Ventress use the Dark Side to push inside his mind, flashing a nightmarish image of Nyla writhing in pain on the ground, bloody and screaming. It was there just as fast as it had faded, but the affliction Obi-Wan felt made him want to kill her right then and there.

"Yessssssss." She walked towards him. "Feel the fear, Kenobi. Feel the sweet taste of hate."

His glare grew darker. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Who is she to _you_?" Ventress hissed. "Who is this woman that can provoke such emotion in a Jedi as noble as yourself?"

Everything she said was a calculated measure, and Obi-Wan knew it. He shook his head, calming himself, closing his eyes as he desperately tried to erase the image from his mind. He willed the Force into his body, into his soul, filling himself with the sensation of goodness and kindness around him.

"I won't let you hurt her" he repeated, opening his eyes once more. He lifted his saber. "Fight me. Use me. Hunt me. _Hurt me_. Tell Dooku he can come collect me if he wants. But you _will not_ _hurt her_."

This angered Ventress beyond all measure. She felt her cold, evil grip on his heart shattering to pieces as the strength that made Obi-Wan the Jedi that he was came back to him. She screamed in hate, raising her double sabers high to bring them down upon him with a deadly swiftness...

...But Nyla's lightsaber blocked them from behind, halting the motion in mid-air.

Ventress looked behind in shock to see the girl-Jedi smiling at her proudly. Ventress' body shook with anger, caught between the both of them of them now.

It was then that Obi-Wan raised his hands and, using the Force, lifted several nearby crates and shot them through the air into Ventress. He watched as her sabers went skidding off and away from her as the crates tumbled over top of her. As a final touch, Obi-Wan pushed both his hands outward, sending her light sabers over the ledge of the platform.

Nyla sheathed her light saber and ran for Obi-Wan, meeting him in a tight embrace. His arms encircled her, holding her against his body as tightly as he could.

"Obi-Wan-"

"I'm alright" he breathed, his face buried in her neck. "You're safe. That's all that matters."

Nyla sighed in happiness at his words. She closed her eyes, her hands cupping the back of his head.

"We must get to the Temple" he said, breaking their embrace.

Hand-in-hand, they raced off together, leaving Ventress behind a final time.

* * *

Nyla waited behind Obi-Wan as he lead her into his private quarters within the Jedi temple. She entered behind, ensuring the door was closed and locked behind her. As she looked around, she realized just how humble the Jedi's space truly was. It was similar to a small apartment, with plain walls, plain furniture - which was minimal at best, and only the bare necessities - with muted tones. While Nyla understood this was typical of Jedi, she couldn't believe such a special person as Obi-Wan lived here. She thought he deserved better.

Across the room from where she stood, Nyla watched Obi-Wan remove his robes and hood, letting them drape over a nearby chair.

"Please stay here tonight" he said, approaching her. His voice was his usual calm tone, but his eyes pleaded with her.

"But in the morning?" Nyla shook her head. "If someone should see me here?"

"I'd rather that, than risking you alone in the Senate quarters with Ventress still out there."

She knew he was right, but she was afraid. He spoke to her on the way to the Temple of his history dealing with Ventress, that she was Dooku's latest apprentice, and that Dooku wanted something that Nyla had. He didn't press her to reveal what this riddle meant, and Nyla didn't speak of it.

In fact, Nyla had already suspected that was why Ventress was after them, but hearing it made it all the more real for her. Despite this revelation, it was not the true source of Nyla's growing fear. Her fear arose because of what may happen between her and the handsome man standing before if she stayed.

 _No, nothing will happen._

 _You already know you're both tied to the Code._

Her heart sank all over again. It must have been outwardly obvious, because Obi-Wan noticed a change come over Nyla. "You'll be safe here, if you're worried about Ventr-"

"-No, I'm not worried." She smiled up at him, feeling wearier than she had in a very long time. "In fact, I've found it impossible to be worried whenever I'm with you."

Obi-Wan felt a long-forgotten emotion resurface somewhere in his chest. It caused the corner of his mouth to lift happily. "So you agree then? You'll stay?"

She nodded. "I'll stay."

A wash of relief swept over him. "You're as smart as you are beautiful" he said with a smirk.

Nyla looked at him curiously, feigning surprise. "You find me beautiful, Master Kenobi?" She found herself falling into the deep ocean of his eyes, the way they focused on her then, his face nearing hers just as it had earlier at the diner.

"You say that as if you don't already know." His hand brushed her cheek, moving a piece of her dark hair off her shoulder. "Tell me you know this."

His deep voice was now a whisper, and it taunted her playfully. Nyla let out a hushed chuckle. "Of course I do" she said, leaning into his touch. She closed her eyes for just a moment as she felt the warmth and security of his hand against her skin. "It's not like I go down to the lower levels of Coruscant to do shots with just anyone, you know."

They shared a laugh, and then Obi-Wan respectfully edged back. Nyla felt his absence the second he left her space, wishing she could stay in his comforting touch all night.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Nyla almost gasped. "Certainly not!"

"You're tired" he argued with yet another broad smile. "I can see it in your eyes, even as you stand there being stubborn."

She would've stomped her foot in protest, but she knew Obi-Wan was just as stubborn as her...he just wouldn't admit it. He was already moving to ready his bed for her. "Let's revisit my argument earlier, shall we?" she mentioned, following him. "The argument about how tired and weary _you_ are as well?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Your case is a truthful one but will not be successful, Miss Xemo."

Reluctantly, but with all the gratitude in the world, Nyla surrendered. She removed her robe and set it next to Obi-Wan's. She also removed her boots, belt, and her lightsaber. When Obi-Wan finished turning down the bed, he joined her at the table, his eyes going to her weapon. He'd been curious since they met of how she'd chosen to build her lightsaber. Each one was an extension of the person themselves, being as unique as the Jedi who wielded it.

Carefully, he lifted her saber in his hands. "May I?"

She nodded, eyeing the care and inquisitiveness he showed while holding her weapon. He turned it over in his hands, inspecting it with much respect.

"You've fashioned quite an elegant hilt." He was impressed as he looked at Nyla's creation. "You handle it very well. Master Itso taught you well."

"That he did." Nyla smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

He paused, staring down at the saber. "If what Ventress said was true: Dooku _will_ try to kill you, Nyla."

"I know he will."

"I won't let him."

"I know you won't."

Obi-Wan looked at her, his gaze serious. "I will protect you at all costs."

With a smile, Nyla reached forward and clasped her hand over his, both of them now holding her lightsaber. "We'll do it together. You don't have to go it alone anymore."

 _You don't have to go it alone anymore._

Obi-Wan must have replayed that line over a hundred times in his mind that night. As Nyla slept soundly across the room in his bed, and he on the couch, he played it over and over again.

 _You don't have to go it alone anymore._

He was tired. So very, very tired. But sleep didn't come easy that night...nor would it for many nights to come.

And there was the Council he'd have to face come daybreak.

 _You don't have to go it alone anymore._

From the couch, Obi-Wan looked over to where Nyla lay asleep. Her soft breathing was comforting to him. He saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest beneath the blankets, wondering what it would feel like to lay next to her...to feel the warmth of a woman pressed against him after so long.

 _You don't have to go it alone anymore._

The internal struggle inside him made him even wearier. Eventually, sleep did come. As he drifted off, he replayed Nyla's words over again in his mind until darkness came and pulled him into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Author Note: The next chapter is going to be a treat. I promise! *wicked grin***


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin sat amongst the other Jedi, listening with as much surprise as the rest of the Council. Obi-Wan and Nyla stood, telling their tale of how Ventress followed them from the fourth tier of the city, came upon them at the elevator terminal, and fought them through the cargo station.

 _So Obi-Wan seriously went out last night_ he thought, trying very hard to keep a straight face. He couldn't believe it! He didn't know whether to be shocked or downright proud.

 _I knew it though. I knew it all along._

Master Windu and Master Yoda continue to discuss what this turn of events meant for the Jedi, and tried to summarize a plan going forward to handle this new information. They agreed that this could be an advantageous moment for the Jedi, if they played their hand correctly.

A long and difficult plan was devised, but Anakin was having a hard time paying any attention. His eyes moved from Nyla to his Master, then back to Nyla, trying to figure out what else could have happened between them last night that _wasn't_ being spoken of.

 _Nooo...nothing happened. Obi-Wan wouldn't! It's...Obi-Wan, afterall._

But Satine.

There had been Satine.

 _And if he'd done it once before,_ Anakin considered thoughtfully, _then Master could do it again...if she means as much to him as Satine once did._

The whole thing was about as interesting as it could get for Anakin. He wanted to skip all the boring formalities of this meeting and get Obi-Wan alone. He had questions and he wanted answers…not to mention _all_ the details.

In only that way that close partners and best friends could, Anakin sensed that Obi-Wan knew what he was thinking. When Obi-Wan finally looked his direction, Anakin smirked at him knowingly. In return, Obi-Wan just barely rolled his eyes.

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at his Master. _He's a man, after all!_ he joked to himself. _Ahhhhhhh let's end this meeting already so I can get to the real questioning!_

Except the meeting drug on, and Anakin was forced to pay attention in the end. After all that was discussed, it had been decided they would use Obi-Wan and Nyla as a trap of sorts, pulling Ventress - and eventually Dooku - into another confrontation...one that would have the Republic army behind it, with plenty of backup when the trap was set and in motion. Anakin would lead the attack, Obi-Wan and Nyla would set the trap, and Ahsoka and Plo Koon would lead an air strike, if need be.

Their location would be somewhere they already needed to visit for yet another defense against the Separatist army: the Vanqor system. There, intelligence reports spoke of Separatist army droids working alongside bounty hunters and pirates, keeping excess forces stowed away there with their help. The Republic army, alongside the Jedi, were to take out those excess forces, destroy any collborative efforts, and...at the same time...hope to pull Ventress, and/or Dooku, into their plan of destroying the evil.

 _Seems easy enough_ , Anakin thought, tapping his leg anxiously. He waited until they were finally dismissed. When he stood, he first bowed to his Masters, then hurried off to catch Obi-Wan before they began readying for their mission. "Master! Master, wait up!"

Obi-Wan kept walking, but slowed slightly. "Yes, Anakin?"

Anakin was all smiles. "We need to talk."

"Haven't we done enough talking for one morning?" He passed a smirk at his friend.

"Not even close." Anakin leaned in closer as they walked. "What happened with Nyla?"

"Everything that happened was spoken of at the meeting."

Anakin frowned passively. "No, Master - what _really_ happened last night?" Their eyes met, but Obi-Wan made no motion that lead Anakin to suspect anything. "Oh come on! You can tell me!" He halted Obi-Wan mid-step. Urging him with his eyes, Anakin lowered his voice even further. "Really. If there's anyone who would understand, Master...it's me."

He wasn't lying, that much Obi-Wan knew to be true. It was that uncomfortable piece of knowledge he'd suspected about his former padawan and his relationship with Senator Amidala, though never given voice or directly spoken of.

Sighing, Obi-Wan glanced at the hallway floor. "I hate to let you down, Anakin - but nothing happened."

"Nothing" Anakin repeatedly flatly. "You mean to tell me you two went out drinking on the _fourth level,_ and _nothing_ happened?"

Obi-Wan lifted his hands with a shrug. "Nothing happened."

Anakin stood watching as Obi-Wan gave him a very innocent grin before heading down the rest of the hallway. He couldn't believe it, and yet - he had no reason to disbelieve his Master.

Disappointed, he watched until Obi-Wan cleared the end of the hall and turned the corner, leaving Anakin alone again with only his thoughts.

* * *

Nyla stayed behind after the Council meeting was dismissed at the request of Master Yoda. As the others took leave, she waited patiently until only she and Yoda were left.

The small, aged Jedi walked over to the windows that made up the perimeter of the Council room. He motioned with his wooden cane for Nyla to join him as he stared out at the rising sun beyond the horizon. "Injured, you were. Hurt still, does it?"

"My arm?" Nyla asked, somewhat surprised at the question. "Yes, but...I was tended to rather quickly. It seems to be healing quite well."

Yoda turned and looked up at Nyla with a smile. "See it, may I?"

Kneeling, Nyla gladly allowed Yoda to inspect her bandaged arm. He turned it over in his palms, three fingers poking at the banged. "Sore?"

She gave a half-shrug. "At times."

"Your eyes - close them, you will." Yoda said this, and then closed his eyes as well.

Nyla did as he said. Intrigue swept over her as she felt a strange sensation occurring right along the portion of her arm where she'd sustained her gash. As difficult as it was to not look and see what was happening, she kept her eyes closed.

Yoda, who was using the Force to heal her arm, concentrated hard and long until he could sense Nyla's arm was repaired. When he finished, he opened his eyes. Pleasantly chuckling, he waved his hand. "Ahh yes! Open them now, you may."

Nyla did, her eyes immediately going to her arm.

"Your bandage" Yoda said, still chuckling at his own work. "Remove it. See that you are healed, you will!"

"Master Yoda..." Nyla was in awe, even as she unraveled the bandage cloth and saw plain, healthy, healed skin where her fresh gash had once been. "You have Force-healing powers?"

He smiled, his long green ears wiggling. "Yes. Yes! Very good, it looks. Strong you must be, for this next battle. More injuries. More healing, if so. But...good you are now, yes."

Nyla stood, but immediately bowed low in thanks. "My ever-lasting gratitude, Master Yoda. Thank you."

"Mmmm. Yes. Off, you must go! For you and Master Kenobi, a long trip awaits."

She could have hugged him. She _should_ have hugged him. For all that Yoda was as a Jedi, she would always and forever remember his kindness at that moment. "We'll be in touch tomorrow, and every day following, until this mission is complete" she told him.

Yoda met her gaze and gave a nod. "Careful, you _must be_. Evil...it is waking, every day...stronger, it becomes."

She listened to his every word. "Do you have any advice, Master Yoda?"

"Advice?!" He looked at her now and his ears perked upwards slightly. "All that you need, possess it already, you do." Sticking his cane out, he poked Nyla in the leg. "In Master Kenobi, you must place your trust. In young Skywalker, you must place your faith. Easy, this mission will not be. Strength...always, remember your strength!"

Nyla nodded in solemn reverence. "Yes, Master. I will."

"Then success, you will have" Yoda replied.

* * *

Later in the day, Obi-Wan met up with Nyla in her private quarters in the Senate towers. They agreed that they would go over their plans as many times as necessary in order to ensure their plan was flawless. Together, they went over all the details of the mission that were given to them, including the moves they came up with on their own.

Nyla paced slowly, listening as Obi-Wan recited the plan they devised so far. As he spoke, she tried to envision the entire thing in action to see if there were any loop holes. They had to be coordinated, executing as one, reading one another without words and relying on each other solely.

"After you present yourself alone to the pirates, I'll await your cue via the comm-link" Obi-Wan said.

"You'll have to make sure there's time in between when they lead me away to their ships and when you decide to follow" she added. "They could hold me there a while, until they are done loading whatever they're loading."

"I will. I'll be watching the entire time."

She nodded, then resumed pacing. "Okay, once they take me hostage, you'll radio Anakin."

"Yes. We'll track your coordinates and gather the troopers, waiting on word as to whether they'll attempt to sell you to us...or the Separatists." Obi-Wan paused. It was as risky a plan as any, and the protectiveness he felt for Nyla was making it a challenge for him. He sat at the table, mulling over the details, wishing there was some other way than to let Nyla walk right into a trap.

"I'll leave my comm-link on the entire time" Nyla said. She looked at him then and gave a tiny smile. "Think they'll take my lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh without a doubt, my dear. I'm sure Count Dooku would love to add it to his collection."

"Do try and locate it for me then" she replied with as much humor as she could. "If I'm lost…I'd rather you have my saber than he."

He knew she meant it to sound light-hearted, but beneath the facade was worry. Even as she resumed her pacing to-and-fro across the room, Obi-Wan could see the worry she carried in her posture, and the way her mouth tightened when she tried to smile. She was as worried about the success of this trip as he was. "Nyla?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She turned and looked at him. "Absolutely." Folding her arms over her chest, she faced him. "It's the only way we're going to lure Ventress, and hopefully Dooku as well. It will work."

"But at what cost to you?" He rose from the table. "You know what could happen to you once there's a price on your head?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

She was beautiful when she had her mind made up. Obi-Wan admired her for her willingness to fight; she embodied what it meant to be a Jedi. Her selfless thinking for the benefit of the larger picture was noble, and he felt the tremendous amount of respect he had for her grow with every new day they spent together.

Her green eyes honed in on him, and her broad smile slowly grew. "What?"

He shook his head. "Just admiring you, that's all."

"I thought for sure you were about to remind me about my stubbornness."

"Seems I don't have to." He smirked, and the corners of his eyes crinkled happily.

Nyla studied him, ignoring the compliment for the moment. "Tomorrow could go very badly" she said, her eyes lowering. "This whole plan may not work at all. And then what?"

"It does no good to think like that" Obi-Wan answered, feeling her fear. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "We just have to stay focused. We know the plan. We've gone over everything we are to do, and we won't give up until we succeed."

He spoke truthfully, but Nyla's mind went to what Master Yoda had told her earlier. She had to place her trust in him, if no one else.

Obi-Wan sensed a change come over her. "Nyla?"

She lifted her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Worry slipped into Obi-Wan's voice. "Tell me..."

It took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "Do you ever wonder what all of this is for?" Her eyes connected with his. "What any of these missions are for?"

"More than you could ever know" he answered.

His eyes were so full and round. Alert. Worried. Sympathetic. Nyla felt something pulling her, drawing her in. "I often wonder what any of it is for, if we don't live in the meantime…." When she said this, she saw understanding in Obi-Wan's handsome face.

"There was a time, long ago…I realized this very sentiment." His gaze met hers, and there was sadness in the blue of his eyes. "I learned the hard way: our days are not marked by our battles, but by what we do with our time in between."

Silence hung in the air then. They looked upon each other in a new light; a light that connected them now not by their mere physical attraction for one another, but by the very ideals they held. When Nyla saw there was longing in Obi-Wan's eyes, she was powerless. She'd seen it days before, and it was there now. Their strange connection, their instant camaraderie, the Force all around them then: they both felt it.

And for once, Nyla decided not to think - she just _felt._

She closed the space between them and her mouth connected with his, their lips tight and unsure at first. Obi-Wan's eyes stayed open for a split second in awe of what was happening, but then his hands clutched her face, pulling her into him, his mouth opening in invitation. Nyla surrendered the second she felt his tongue brush against hers. It took her only a moment to adjust to the needful depth in which he kissed her, confident now that she'd done the right thing.

They came up for air, inhaling one another as a sense of newfound freedom enveloped them. Their eyes narrowed on each other, and Obi-Wan's gaze softened.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, nuzzling his nose to hers.

" _Yes_ " Nyla exhaled desperately, and Obi-Wan's lips were locked onto hers once more. His hands moved down her neck to her back, cradling her with intense need as he pressed his body against hers. He wanted her to feel his desire growing, to feel the effect she had over him. When Nyla smiled through their kiss, he knew she had.

Nyla craved even more of Obi-Wan against her once she felt what he was pressing into her. The only problem was that she was being pleasantly distracted by his mouth, which seemed to know exactly what to do, even as his tongue swept across her neck, drawing a soft gasp from her. Her fingers sunk into his soft chestnut hair, wishing he would never stop kissing her.

Gradually, each piece of her clothing found a new place on the floor. As the final piece was discarded, Obi-Wan decided that he had never seen a more beautiful body. Her curves were soft and gentle in all the right places, mixed with the lean athleticism of a fighter...it was a dangerous combination…one that made all the blood in his body rush south. His mouth sucked on the skin of her collar bone, his hands cupping the flesh of her breasts. Their feet stumbled as they made their way towards the bed, Nyla's hands working the leather of Obi-Wan's belt. It was never easy getting the elaborate thing on, let alone getting it off, so Obi-Wan helped her. They laughed and kissed, their mouths dancing happily as they fell onto the bed.

Nyla pushed the rest of Obi-Wan's robes off of him, bearing his exquisite skin and broad shoulders. Her eyes traveled the length of his torso in wonder. His body was a lean, sculpted work of art, and Nyla quickly found herself wanting to lick every inch of him. There were scars that marked his body; permanent evidence of the toll of fighting. Nyla thought them beautiful.

Obi-Wan stood before her as she remained seated on the edge of the bed, watching with a mix of pride and curiosity. Where he should have felt some sort of hesitancy, he didn't. The way Nyla looked at him then made him feel like he was everything she ever wanted. He hoped he was.

"The Force works in mysterious ways" Nyla said softly. She ran her hands down his chiseled stomach, her fingers tracing each line of muscle. "Though it clearly has its favorites."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You flatter me" he said with a touch of her cheek. Tilting her head, he took her face in his hands and guided her mouth slowly in a more passionate kiss. His heart caught in his chest when he felt Nyla undoing his pants.

 _Praise the Force_ , Nyla thought when she took in everything Obi-Wan had to offer. _Bigger than any I've been with before, by a long shot._ She looked up at him and placed a single a kiss to the flesh just below his belly-button, eliciting a hushed groan. With a wicked grin, she took his entire length in her hand, stroking it, watching as Obi-Wan's head fell back and his lips parted in a silent gasp. He no longer remained silent the moment Nyla's mouth wrapped around him, working him adeptly with both her hands and her mouth. He let out a guttural moan, which spurred Nyla on even more vigorously.

Obi-Wan lost himself then. His mind swam in ecstasy, wondering how it was possible to feel this good. When he took the chance to look down, he saw Nyla working him...her dark hair cascading over her shoulders, moving with every stroke she gave him. It was a sight to behold. Lovingly, he ran a hand through her hair, drawing her gaze back up at him once more. Of all things, her lips formed a smile even though her mouth was very full.

Obi-Wan couldn't take it; he'd burst now if he didn't do something. He had to admit to himself that it'd been too long since he'd last done any of this...too long for his body to react at the pace he wanted. Where his body wanted release, _he_ wanted to draw out these moments with Nyla for as long as he could.

Reaching down, Obi-Wan took Nyla's small waist in his hands and lifted her onto the bed in one swift movement. She gasped in surprise, uttering another lovely laugh as he shifted on top of her. Though he was mindful of his weight against her, he wanted every inch of her skin on his if he could help it. Through half-lidded eyes, he smiled down at her. "You once said you were full of surprises...I'm starting to believe that to be true."

"Only now you are?" Nyla brushed her hand along the short hair of his beard. "Curious, Obi-Wan..."

"Let's just say..." He nudged one of her legs open, positioning his body between her silky thighs. "I like to take my time with...important things." As he said this, his eyes stayed locked onto hers as his mouth trailed heat down the center of her breasts. Her stomach fluttered as his tongue lazily licked and kissed down the pane of soft flesh, hesitating precariously close to her most sensitive spot.

Nyla was melting into a puddle in his hands with every passing second. His sensual foreplay sent shivers up her spine, made even more difficult by the unfair amount of attention he was spending on her inner thigh. She felt the heat of his mouth graze past her core, then felt his lips kissing along her opposite thigh.

"Obi-Wan..." She was finding it hard to breathe, let alone speak. Her voice was caught in a moan when his mouth descended onto her velvety center. The soft warmth of his tongue mixed with the coarseness of his facial hair made for a heavenly combination. It heightened every sensation he delivered, causing Nyla's back to arch in response. She wanted to curse him for being so good. She wanted to cry out, but sound was having trouble exiting her lungs. All she could produce were lust-filled moans. Writhing on the bed, Nyla lost all train of thought in those moments before her body trembled in release, coaxed on by Obi-Wan's talented mouth and tongue suckling on her folds.

The pride that filled Obi-Wan when he watched Nyla's body rock and shutter was better than any climax he could have had. Being between her legs, watching her passion spilling over...it was all he needed. His prize was her hitched breathing, her thighs tightening subconsciously about his head as she rode her climax out to the very last drop.

Completely satiated and out of breath, Nyla blinked hard as she came down out of her ecstasy and into the bedroom once more. When she turned her head, Obi-Wan was lying next to her on his side, his head propped up on one hand. His smile said all it needed to say.

Nyla could only laugh. "Obi-Wan, I..."

"Shhh." He brought her face to his, kissing her.

"But how in the world-"

He kissed her again, silencing her. "I said I like to take my time..."

She exhaled, unable to argue. She smoothed back the hair that had fallen over his forehead. "Our connection is-"

"-incredible."

They looked at one another and smiled.

Rolling over and onto Obi-Wan's stomach, Nyla settled her hips against his. "Connect with me, Obi-Wan."

His hands slid down the curve of her waist, taking a firm grip of her flesh eagerly. "With pleasure."

With one swift thrust, he entered her, and Nyla felt pleasure as she never had before.

* * *

Anakin tried to call Obi-Wan a third time via his comm-link, but he had no luck. He stood in his and Padme's quarters, frowning at the small wristband communication device he held in his hands. He tried a fourth time, hearing his wife sigh behind him.

"Don't you think he'd try you back, once he sees you've called him?" she offered.

" _What_ would he be doing that would keep him from answering?"

Padme went to her husband, wrapping her arms around his strong frame from behind. "Let it go, Ani. He'll call when he's available." She rested her head against his back. "Come to bed."

Anakin was only able to resist such persuasion from his wife for so long. With regret, and quite a bit of anger, he set the comm-link down on the table. He turned and looked into the large doe eyes of his wife, trying to smile through his irritation. "You're right. Obi-Wan's never ignored me before. He likely isn't doing it now."

"Of course he isn't, Ani." Padme caressed his cheek, garnering a much larger smile now. "There...that's better. So much more handsome when you're smiling rather than frowning."

Their lips met in a tender kiss, and Anakin quickly forgot about his friend's whereabouts.

* * *

The second time was longer than the first time, but was full of laughter and freedom. As Obi-Wan buried himself inside Nyla and felt yet another glorious, shuttering release, he felt the very last ounce of his strength leave his body. He rested his forehead against Nyla's, eyes closed as he felt the last of himself empty into her. Their breathing came down, though neither moved. If it were up to him, Obi-Wan would never leave the warm home he'd found in Nyla, nor would she let him go. She wanted him inside her for as long as she could have him.

Eventually, exhaustion overtook them, and Obi-Wan rolled tiredly off to Nyla's side. Within seconds, he pulled her into his embrace, trailing unhurried kisses down the curve of her neck. The softness of his touch was enough to put Nyla to sleep. Obi-Wan gladly allowed it, smiling as he felt her breathing slow and become more regular. In time, he also surrendered to slumber, their bodies resting in each other's embrace.

Across the room, Obi-Wan's comm-link flickered red, indicating missed calls. Neither he nor Nyla had heard the beeping of the small device earlier. Now it only sat blinking, making no noise at all in the depths of the night. Only when Obi-Wan rose to use the refresher did he notice that someone had been trying to reach him via the link. When he checked his device, he realized it had been Anakin.

Glancing over at Nyla's sleeping figure, he debated trying to reach Anakin, but it was already so late. If he was needed, and it was urgent, someone would have tried to find him.

 _And if they did? Then what?_

Obi-Wan didn't know. He didn't want to consider it. A small part of him didn't even care...

...at least, not right now.

Without another thought about it, Obi-Wan returned to Nyla's side beneath the dark sheets. Instinctively, she cuddled against him, finding his warm skin comforting without even waking.

Obi-Wan placed a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes and finding sleep once more.

* * *

It was a flurry of bodies, equipment, and ships alike as the sun rose on Coruscant.

At the Jedi temple, Nyla, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka stood alongside their fellow Jedi, going over the plans of the attack once more. As the plans were discussed and finalized, Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin. More than once that morning, he'd seen his former padawan glaring at him beneath his dark brow.

When preparations were nearing completion and Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Chancellor Palpatine were finished with the briefing, they gave their final dismissal to the group.

Master Windu gave a slow nod to those before him. "May the Force be with you."

Appreciative nods were returned, and then they split up. It was time for the mission to finally get underway. Though...not before Obi-Wan could speak to Anakin.

"Where _were_ you last night?" Anakin asked, his tone wrought with anger.

"I'm sorry, but I _did_ see you tried to reach me." Obi-Wan spoke with as much sincerity as he could, because he _was_ sorry. "By the time I saw my comm-link, it was far too late to contact you."

"What if I'd been in serious trouble?"

Obi-Wan looked at him indignantly. "Really, Anakin? You think-"

Anakin raised his gloved hand. "-It's fine. I just..." He looked down, shaking his head. "I'm just not used to you not...not _being_ there."

"I _am_ sorry" Obi-Wan repeated. "I assume everything is okay then?"

"Yes, it was just..." Anakin trailed off. Slowly, he raised his scarred eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. "What?"

"You never said where you were." Anakin folded his arms over his chest. "So spill it."

With a laugh, Obi-Wan waved him off. "This again? Really, Anakin, it's getting awfully boring-"

"You're terrible at lying."

" _Lying!?_ "

The pair stood facing one another, neither budging. Anakin cocked his head. "What's that?" He pointed at a slightly darkened mark on Obi-Wan's neck.

"You're ridiculous."

"Well it wasn't there yesterday."

Obi-Wan smirked. "You stare at my neck every day?"

"Gentlemen, if I may?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to see Nyla approaching. Obi-Wan immediately smiled when he saw her, which Anakin noticed. In fact, he noticed his entire demeanor change.

"You may" Obi-Wan replied, his eyes glinting happily. "All set to go?"

Nyla smiled at them both. "Our ships are ready, and so am I." She took a deep inhale. "Best to just get on with it, I say."

"The sooner we start, the sooner we can end this" Obi-Wan replied, offering his elbow to her. Nyla happily accepted, giving a small wave to Anakin. "See you on the battlefield."

"Be careful out there." He meant it for the both of them, even as Obi-Wan glanced back and winked at him. "You too, Master. Keep a clear head."

"He's in good hands" Nyla replied with a smirk.

 _I'm sure he is_ , Anakin thought.

* * *

Nyla and Obi-Wan's ships were parked side-by-side in the hanger, ready for takeoff. Obi-Wan spoke momentarily to Captain Cody, while Nyla received final preparations from Ahsoka.

"Take care of yourself" she said, her eyes even larger than normal. The white pigment that lined her face made her expression seem dire. "There are a lot of really scummy bounty hunters and pirates out there. _None_ of them have impressed me, but still..."

Nyla laughed. "I appreciate it, more than you know."

They shared a hug, then Ahsoka took leave of Nyla and Obi-Wan, who'd joined her at her side. Finally, they were alone...or as alone as they would be in the coming days.

"Everything's set." His eyes cooled as he looked at her. "I'll fly next to you the entire way. Once we get into our hyper rings, we won't be able to communicate until we come out of hyperspace."

 _Such a change from last night_ , Nyla thought pleasantly. Here stood the composed warrior, dressed in his white armor and ready for battle...not the sheer masculine beauty that had pleasured her to new lengths and heights the night before. Though the difference was noticeable overall, Nyla knew just by looking into his eyes that it was very much the same man. The expression Obi-Wan wore let her know he'd been thinking along the same lines as she had just then.

He smiled. "I know. It will be hard, but we have to focus."

"I'm trying" she admitted, feeling rather silly. "Although I'm ready to get this over with. It's not every day I get to pretend I crash into a planet in order to hitch a ride with pirates."

"I'm anxious to see how your acting skills are" he teased.

Nyla gave a laugh. "I'm looking forward to that as well!"

With this, Obi-Wan helped Nyla up into her Delta-7 starfighter. Once the glass closed over her, she gave him a thumbs-up. He then went and readied himself inside his own ship, communicating with R-7 on the controls.

Nyla set her coordinates and turned her comms on. "All set, R-2?"

The droid beeped happily, ready to fly.

"On your word, Commander Kenobi." She looked beside her and saw the grin that flashed across his face.

"Oh no - ladies first. I insist."

His signature dry wit was as loud and clear over their voice comms as it was in person. Nyla chuckled as she directed the ship up and off the hanger platform, and out into the dark space beyond.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Anyone else need a cold shower after this? Because I sure did after writing it. **sheepish grin****


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan and Nyla landed their ships in the predetermined spot upon the drab-looking planet of Vanqor. Where they landed was several klicks away from where they knew the Separatist cargo fields were. From here, the pair took off, hurrying as best they could so they would not be detected as they crossed the pale gray dusty landscape. Fortunately, there were several mounds of rock on their trek; natural land barriers to protect them from any wandering eyes. While they knew no one suspected them to be there, they wanted to take every precaution they could to ensure safety.

Peering through his macrobinoculars, Obi-Wan scanned the landscape ahead from his position atop one of the rocky knolls. "It appears we aren't far from our destination." He handed the binoculars to Nyla.

She adjusted the sighting device to her eyes, honing in on moving bodies loading unmarked crates onto various ships. "No one seems in a hurry, either." She looked at Obi-Wan with a smile. "Which is good for us."

He agreed. Once Nyla made herself known to those present in the field, the slower they went, the better chances Obi-Wan had to gather intel to pass on to Anakin.

They scrambled over the rocks and continued on their way, gaining ground and coming closer to the loading field. The only obstacle left to cross would be up to Nyla: a final rock ledge that sloped down into the barren space where the cargo ships and pirates were located.

It was here that the pair would separate.

Nyla loosened her pack and gave it to Obi-Wan. They checked their comm-links one more time to ensure they were synced. Then, there was only one thing left to do.

"Hit me with as much as you got" Nyla said, extending her arms and shutting her eyes.

Obi-Wan gathered hand-fulls of dust and tossed it onto her clothes, her face, and her hair. He brushed off a few places to make it seem more natural. If her story to the pirates was that she crash-landed on the planet, it would need to be believable.

"That should do it" he said, wiping his hands off on his robes.

Nyla looked down at herself and laughed. "I'd say I've had a rough landing, how about you?"

Their gaze spoke of their unwillingness to part, but they pushed that emotion aside in the name of duty. Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms, one hand cupping the back of her head. "Be safe."

"I will."

"I'll be here the entire time. You won't be alone."

They parted, and Nyla fell deep into the kindness of Obi-Wan's eyes. "I know" she whispered.

Unspoken words passed between them via their Force connection. Both thought of their special night together, the feel of one another's skin pressed against each other, the warmth and security of their embrace.

With those comforting thoughts in her mind, Nyla squared her shoulders. "See you on the other side."

Obi-Wan saw the look of determination return to her brilliant green eyes. Just as she turned to leave him, she doubled back and took his face in her hands, giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"Almost forgot" she joked, kissing him once more. "Not used to this yet."

Grinning, Obi-Wan went to speak, but Nyla touched one finger to his lips. She gave him a final smile, then bounded up and over the rock ledge. Obi-Wan loved her spirit and strength, and while the kiss solidified everything they'd shared the night before, it still wasn't enough to calm the internal storm of growing fear he had for what lay ahead.

 _May the Force be with her_ , he wished silently.

* * *

Asajj Ventress entered the large domed room where her master sat meditating on the floor. The light of the new day shone orange and red streaks of color through the window panes, casting an evil glow over his silent figure. He never budged as she approached, not even as she knelt on one knee before him.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

Count Dooku opened his eyes slowly. "The Jedi have arrived on Vanqor."

Ventress' eyes became slits. "Is that so?"

Dooku barely smiled. "It appears you may have your chance at killing Nyla Xemo yet, my apprentice." His voice rose now, and became much more sinister in tone. "But _this time:_ you MUST not fail. She is very important to me. She has something I want, _and it is important that I get it._ "

Lowering her hairless head, Ventress offered as much veneration as she could to her master. "You have my word: I will not fail."

"Kenobi is with her" Dooku added, studying how she may react to this news. She never flinched, which satisfied him. "He will be a challenge."

"When _isn't he_ " Ventress growled.

Dooku closed his eyes once more and smiled. "You are to go to the Vanqor system. There, you can deal with Xemo and Kenobi however seems most fitting to you." A low, arrogant rumble of a laugh emanated from his chest. He laced his long fingers together in his lap. "The Jedi think to trick us into their little games, but I have much to teach them, as do you, my apprentice."

Ventress stood tall and lithe before him, her fists clenching at her sides. "There will be no tricks this time."

Dooku looked up at her with a dark stare. "No. There will not be."

* * *

Nyla called upon the Force to relax her body, but especially her face. She didn't want any part of her to even remotely place doubt in any of these pirates' minds. As she neared, she turned her wrist-comm on and slid it beneath the sleeve of her jacket. Obi-Wan would be listening, and while sound would be slightly muffled by her clothing, it was better than nothing.

Soon enough, pairs of eyes turned in her direction. Scaled faces of the various Weequay species bent in suspicion, many of which stopped what they were carrying to take a defensive posture as Nyla came forward.

"Hello there" she called, waving a friendly hand. "Sorry to bother you, but I-"

"Who are you?" One of the Weequays took a step towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was about to tell you before I was interrupted." Nyla saw a flare of something close to respect appear in the pirate's eyes. A few of the others nearby chuckled.

"Fair 'nuff. Go on..." he said.

Nyla understood her audience well enough to know that in order to appear likable to them, she'd have to act a little...rough. So far, so good. "I crash-landed here. Got hit pretty hard by an asteroid storm. One of my rear stabilizers sustained quite a bit of damage." She raised her hands in a shrug. "So I kept walking until I found someone. You're the first I've stumbled on."

Another pirate stepped ahead, peering out beneath dark goggles fitted over his leathery brow. He lifted them to his forehead to get a better look at Nyla. "Where was it you were flyin' from?"

"Tatooine" she replied, following her and Obi-Wan's plan.

The Weequay looked at one another.

"Ain't no one right in their mind likely to bother with Tatooine" the first pirate exclaimed.

The second one hit him in the shoulder. "Let the lady speak, wouldya?"

Nyla smiled, even though she despised these creatures. "Thank you, Mr. uh...?"

"Nevermind my name" he growled. "If ya want help, we might be able to getchya a ride." He waved a hand. "But no more than that. We ain't in the business of doing any more than we need to here, got that?"

"Loud and clear" she said distastefully.

"You - come with me" he said, pointing to her. "The rest of you: get back to work!"

Loud yells came from those standing about, and soon enough they were back to hauling their goods aboard. The pirate that stayed alongside Nyla motioned towards one of the nearby ships. "I'm afraid this is all we've got. Probably not some fancy ship you flew in on, by the looks of it." He checked her over with a keen eye, watching her every move.

Nyla played it cool. "Ohh, hardly fancy. After all, I _did_ crash."

"Yes. Yes, you did." His gruff voice took on an air of increasing regard of her and her story. "You never said where it was you was headin..."

"...You never told me your name" Nyla retorted. "In my eyes, we're even."

The pirate chuffed in contempt. "A little on the snippy side, aren't ya?"

"Some might say. Depends on your point of view, though." She smirked at the pirate, wondering what Obi-Wan was thinking of this conversation. "So tell me, Pirate - since you won't give me your name - what's with all the cargo?"

"None of your business, that's what it is."

She nodded. "A little on the snippy side, aren't-"

"-Listen here, pretty one" he said, turning and raising a scaled finger at her. "Either you want a ride or ya don't. You keep talking and I'll take back my offer."

Nyla raised her hands. "Fine, fine - no more talking." She waited, watching as the fiery temper of the Weequay subsided. _Man, these guys are hot one minute and cold the next._

"Get on the ship and stay there" he told her. "And don't touch nothin'. Don't think you'll be gettin' off with a free ship."

"You mean that bucket of bolts?" She meant it as a joke, but the pirate wasn't having it. He passed another glare at her, and she immediately subdued. "I'll just...be on board, then."

The pirate watched after her with a rising feeling of distrust. He didn't know why, but there was something about the girl. Something didn't seem right. Sure, she appeared to pose no threat, but with so much of the Separatist cargo coming on board...he didn't want to risk anything.

He turned and called for one his bounty-hunters to come forward. "There's a girl on board" he told him, keeping his voice low. "I don't think she'll be any trouble...but keep an eye on her for me, alright?"

The bounty-hunter lifted a blaster from beneath his marigold colored jacket, exposing a snarl of green and brown teeth. "You want me to have some fun with her, Boss?"

"Not yet." He glanced back at the ship. "But be ready on my word."

His snarl turned to a grin. "As you wish."

With this, the pirate turned and headed up the platform and into the ship.

* * *

On board, Nyla quickly checked her whereabouts to see if anyone was around. When she realized she was alone, she radioed Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, are you there?"

"Here, Nyla. Great job so far."

She smiled. "Have you got my coordinates?"

"Yes. I've transmitted them to Anakin already."

"Be ready for phase two then" she whispered into her wrist. "I'm going to see if I can find a way to gather the location from the main computer and grab the coordinates of where we'll be heading-"

"NOT SO FAST."

Nyla felt the head of a blaster pressed against her back between her shoulder blades.

The pirate behind her laughed. "What was it you were plannin' on takin' from us?"

 _Please don't say anything, Obi-Wan. Don't blow your cover._ "I, uh...I wasn't planning on _taking_ anything" Nyla stuttered. "I just-"

"SHUT UP" he yelled into her ear. "Turn around and keep your hands up."

She did as she was commanded, lifting her hands into the air as she slowly turned to face him. The pirate glanced down at her belt, which had come into view when her hands were raised.

A smirk spread across his ugly face. "Ahhhh...what do we have here?"

Nyla felt her heart sink when she realized what he was looking at. Somewhere in her mind, she recalled her and Obi-Wan teasing each other about this moment.

"A Jedi, are ya?" His voice taunted her, even as he snapped the light saber from her belt. He held it in his hands rather proudly, turning it over in his rough fingers. "Looks like ya won't be needin' this for a while, eh?"

"What's goin' on in here?" The Weequay with the goggles appeared on board then. His beady eyes went from his comrade to Nyla. When he saw the light saber, his face twisted angrily. "I _KNEW_ somethin' wasn't right about you!"

Any other time, Nyla would have Force-grabbed her saber from them, killing them both in the blink of an eye with one quick slice. Any other time, she'd steal the ship and kill the rest on the ground using their own ship's laser fire. Now was not that time. Her being 'found out' was part of the plan, even though she'd been found out a lot earlier than she would have liked.

"Get the cuffs" the lead pirate said. "Tell the others there's been a change of plans."

"You got it, Boss."

He smiled at Nyla. "I'll handle her from here."

With one swift swing, the pirate slammed his fist into Nyla's stomach. She doubled-over, falling to her knees.

The last thing she remembered was intense pain in the back of her head, and then darkness.

* * *

"NO" Obi-Wan cried. He stood up, wanting to fight but unable to move. He couldn't go to her. He couldn't go _anywhere_. Fear swept through him like wildfire. He knew all along this was part of the mission, he knew this was the risk...and he hated it.

He pressed the red button on his wrist. "Anakin - come in."

"Go ahead, Master" came his confident voice.

"Nyla's been discovered." He felt his heart pounding against his chest. "They've already taken her as prisoner and are on the move."

"What was her last transmission?"

 _The sound of her in pain. Her getting hit. Her crying out._ "I fear they've knocked her unconscious" Obi-Wan answered, sounding as troubled as he felt. "I haven't heard from her since. Are you in position to follow their ship from where you are?"

"We are." There was a short pause. "Don't worry, Master - we'll keep her in our sight. We won't leave her to those scoundrels."

Anakin said this to calm him, and Obi-Wan was ever-thankful for it. "I'll be on pursuit from the ground. I'm heading back to the ship now. Keep an eye on them until I can link up with you once on board."

"We're on it."

The comm went silent, and Obi-Wan used the macrobinoculars once more to check ahead. Bodies were moving quickly now, obviously on high alert after Nyla's blown cover.

 _I sure hope this works_ , he thought. _I will never forgive myself for letting her go, if it doesn't._

He scrambled to his feet and stowed the binoculars. Without another look back, he headed to where his and Nyla's ships were parked.

* * *

Nyla remembered nothing after she blacked out. When she regained consciousness, she was somewhere unfamiliar. It was dark, but there were others around.

 _Inside._

 _I'm inside._

Her fragmented thoughts came in waves as pain caused her awareness to falter. She blinked hard, trying to adjust to the darkness even though her head still ached.

 _But where..._

She struggled to move, and only then did she realize she was suspended in mid-air within a containment field. Her arms were spread above her head, her feet also separated, which were all bound by invisible strongholds. There was nothing she could do.

 _Well...at least the plan is working._

The thought brought little comfort. Her body was aching, throbbing at her wrists and ankles where her invisible restraints were tightest. She wondered if her comm-link was still on her wrist. If it was, it had likely remained on and live the entire time she'd been captured. She never had a chance to turn it off.

 _Some luck after all_ , she thought.

She sensed someone approaching, and tried to lift her head to see.

"Do not struggle, Jedi."

 _The one with the goggles_. She opened her eyes as the figure came out of the shadows.

"If you even try to move, I'll be forced to shock you again."

 _Again?_ If she could have groaned, she would have. _How long have I been like this?_

He came closer, his leather-skinned face bending into a pleased expression. "Did you really think we wouldn't find out? That we wouldn't see your silly little sword on your belt?"

Nyla found enough strength to glare at him, though she was smart enough to remain quiet. _Let them think they've won this round_.

The Weequay came face to face with her now. "Who sent you here?" he demanded.

Nyla only stared at him.

"No, no...this won't do." He took a step back, and motioned with a flippant hand to someone standing off to the side.

A thousand electric bolts shuddered through Nyla's body, stunning her brain and disrupting the Force that surrounded her. Pain like white lightning coursed through every inch of her, causing her to scream.

The pirate made another motion, which halted the electrical shocks. "Let's try this again." He came forward, hands clasped calmly behind him. He watched as Nyla tried to regain normal breathing. " _Who_ sent you."

"I wasn't...sent..." she exhaled.

"Then how did you just..." he motioned with his hands, " _happen_ to show up at our cargo field?"

"I told you" she said, eyes glaring hard at him, "I crashed. Jedis _can_ crash ships, you know."

"Right into a ship yard of Separatist war equipment?" The pirate shook his head. "No, it seems too unlikely. Jedi are known to be deceitful, especially-" He stopped as a thought came over him. His eyes narrowed as traces of doubt infiltrated his mind.

Nyla stared at him, wondering why he'd stopped. Now he was motioning for two other pirates to come forward. He turned his back to her, which prevented her from hearing what they were saying. Her ears were still ringing from the pain of the shocks, which made hearing anything difficult.

With their attention still focused elsewhere, Nyla very subtly moved her wrist. Because containment field restraints were developed to distort any sense of the Force to Jedi prisoners, she wasn't able to use any of her abilities to aid her. But...if she moved her wrist just right...ever so slightly...

 _It's still on!_

Relief came to her tired body and mind when she saw that her wrist-comm was still there, still on, the button glowing green.

 _Oh Obi-Wan, please hear everything_.

If she only knew that Hondo Ohnaka was discussing Obi-Wan Kenobi at that very moment with his other pirate bounty-hunters. She had no idea who Hondo was, or that he and Obi-Wan had an interesting history together, in scenarios very similar to the situation she was in now.

When Hondo returned, his smile was brimming from one scaly ear to the other. "Ahhhhh and it seems my luck has increased tenfold today! _You_ are going to come with a heavy price, my dear Jedi." He stroked his chin and he studied Nyla. "But which will be the highest bidder? Kenobi and the Republic? Or Dooku and the Separatists?"

He burst into laughter, and the other pirates who stood about joined him. Nyla eyed those about her, wondering how this pirate knew Obi-Wan and Dooku well enough to speak of them as he was.

 _Regardless, I now have a price on my head. Seems the plan is going smoothly, despite current conditions._

Nyla only hoped Obi-Wan was listening.

* * *

As painful as it was, Obi-Wan was listening.

He had listened to every sound, every word, every scream in pain. He winced, rubbing his brow, feeling Nyla's pain as his own...but he never stopped listening. It hurt him to the very core to listen to her like that, but he still listened - thankful her comm-link hadn't been disabled yet.

Landing his ship not far from where Nyla was being held prisoner, his scanning device located the pirate settlement. This particular settlement had not been there that last time he'd ended up on Vanqor, which he now found quite interesting. He would have to report this to the Council, when they returned.

Once more, he radioed Anakin. "This is Obi-Wan. I've landed just, approximately one klick from the pirate settlement. Do you have the coordinates?"

This time, Ahsoka's voice came on the line. "Yes, Master Kenobi. Plo-Koon and I are routing ourselves as we speak. Anakin, Rex, and their fleet have already entered the atmosphere."

It was the first chance Obi-Wan had to breathe a sigh of relief. "That's fantastic news, Ahsoka. Thank you. Good luck up there. I'm heading in."

"Good luck, Master Kenobi" she said. "We'll be here if you need us."

Obi-Wan transferred all communication links to his wrist device and powered down the ship. His droid beeped at him from his sitting position in the front of the plane.

"No, R-7, I think I've got it from here, thanks."

R-7 made a low humming noise and spun his head towards the front.

He smiled as he tightened his gloves. "I appreciate it, friend. But I want you to remain here in the event we need a speedy exit." He heard the droid respond dutifully, sounding more cheerful this time. "Very well. See you back here, and hopefully sooner than later."

Obi-Wan felt for his light saber on his belt. He called upon the Force and cleared his mind, then headed for the settlement.

* * *

Anakin and his men waited on the gunships, hovering at a low distance several miles from where Obi-Wan was to meet up with the pirates. The look of determination on his face was unmatched, even by the clone troopers who stood next to him.

He hated the pirates. Hated the bounty-hunters. Hated that they took yet another Jedi in exchange for money.

 _Stupid. All of them._

He thought of how upset Obi-Wan sounded on their last call. He especially hated hearing him like that, and he'd do anything to help him and Nyla...especially if Obi-Wan cared for her.

 _If it were me, and that was Padme?_

His robotic fist tightened at his side.

"Rex!" he called, his voice a commanding boom over the loud drone of the ship.

The trooper stood at attention. "Yes sir!"

"Be ready on my word." Anaklin's gaze darkened. "I'm going to radio Hondo, and then this show is about to get on the road."

Rex gave a solid nod. "My men are ready. We await your command."

Anakin went to the large screen at the forward compartment of the ship. He pressed a few portions of the flat electronic screen, and soon enough, the face of Hondo appeared on the monitor before him.

"Well! If it isn't Skywalker! Come to join the bidding wars? I figured Kenobi would be the one to-"

"-Listen here, Hondo" Anakin interrupted, a stern edge to his voice. "We're coming to rescue Nyla, and you best not make it difficult for us." He ignited his lightsaber. The blue blade cast a glow against his formidable stare. "We're not here to waste time. We want her, and we want out. Got that?"

The pirate laughed. "Sure! But what have you got to offer _me?_ Dooku has already sent his apprentice to collect their prize, and they've offered quite a price!"

"Is that so?" Anakin smirked at the screen. _They truly are the stupidest creatures in the galaxy_. "Well then, I look forward to doing a little haggling with Ventress when we arrive."

" _We_?" Hondo questioned.

"That's right. I brought an army. _Surely_ you knew I would?" Anakin taunted. He was happy to see that the pirate's bravado faltered after hearing this. "Oh, and uh...Hondo? Tell Obi-Wan to leave me a little of your men to spar with when we get there, okay?"

He gave a smug wave before ending the transmission, watching with sheer delight as Hondo's black eyes widened to their full size before his face disappeared.

Extinguishing his saber, Anakin resumed his place next to Rex and the others. "Looks like it's go-time."

"Aye, Captain." Rex turned to his other troopers and hoisted his gun. "ALRIGHT BOYS - TIME TO MOVE. LET'S GET THIS SHIP ON THE GROUND!"

* * *

Nyla had watched from her suspended spot as Anakin's face appeared on a large digital screen at the other end of the room. His cocky stare was a relief to see, smiling to herself as he angered Hondo from the other side of the screen. The digital panel was large enough that she could see and hear everything that transpired. It brought her enough confidence to restore what little energy was left inside her. She'd suffered three additional shockings besides the one that Hondo gave her, and each one had been as awful as the next. As a result of this, she was delirious...but she could still make out what was going on about her.

Her eyes settled on the evil woman, Ventress. Her tall gray frame walked about the room with haughty confidence, her glare as dark as night. She was dressed in red and black, which Nyla found quite fitting for her. Any apprentice of Count Dooku's deserved to wear the colors of evil.

When Ventress wasn't talking with Hondo and the others, she was looking at Nyla like she'd won some sort of prize. It made Nyla wish she wasn't currently bound and helpless. In time, she would have her chance at Ventress again, she was sure of it.

Closing her eyes, Nyla drifted in and out of uneasy sleep. It was only when a loud commotion stirred up around her that her eyes fluttered open. At the same moment, a pirate approached from behind, shoving an electrostaff into the center of Nyla's back. It delivered a brief burst of shock-induced pain to her body. She flinched in her invisible cuffs, crying out in anguish.

"If you try to move now, I will kill you like this."

"WHY" she shouted, her head hanging in exhaustion. "What have I done!"

" _Nyla!"_

She willed her weary eyes to lift. _Obi-Wan?_

Across the room, his lightsaber blazed proudly, swinging and cutting in the elegant and deadly style he fought with.

 _Oh Force, it's him!_

It was the last thought she had before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan feared he would see her like this; he'd been in a situation like this too many times to not expect her to be taken as a prisoner in this manner. She hung in mid-air limply, pieces of her dark hair fallen about her face. Weakly, her eyes lifted, and she saw him. A faint smile passed over her face before she fell back into the darkness that consumed her.

Seeing Nyla as a prisoner drew anger from deep within Obi-Wan. He used everything he had to push it back down where it belonged lest he fall victim to his own emotions. His feelings for Nyla were strong and true and their connection needed to be explored further, but he would _not_ succumb to anger.

Obi-Wan's eyes caught the bright blue flash of an electrostaff in the hands of a pirate, sneering from behind Nyla's suspended body. "Don't hurt her!" he shouted as the pirate hoisted the staff to shock her again. "Please! She hasn't done anything to deserve this!"

Hondo approached. "How about _I_ make the rules in my own building, eh Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan held his ground, light saber clutched tightly at his side. At the same time, he saw Ventress appear from the shadows, surrounded by pirates holding various weapons in their hands.

That's when Obi-Wan knew he had them. He just had to ensure Nyla wasn't hurt any further.

"So you've come to save your little friend _again_ " Ventress said, her signature smirk spreading across her pointed face. "Too bad I've already paid for her. I just decided to stick around to say hello."

"How very generous of you" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

"Listen you two - I don't want a mess in my hall" Hondo said, raising his arms to ensure Ventress and Obi-Wan remained separated. "I just want my money. If you want the girl - prepare to bid higher than our lovely lady here."

Obi-Wan and Ventress looked at one another.

He scowled. She grinned.

"Where's your ship, Ventress?" Obi-Wan questioned. He had to stall until Anakin and his troops could arrive. He'd happily take on everyone in the room, but it would be much easier if he had back-up. "Or will the illustrious gentleman that is Count Dooku be hauling you away?"

"Cut the chatter, Kenobi." She shifted to one hip, clearly irritated by him already. "If you want your girlfriend, pay up or _fight_." She brandished both of her red sabers, twirling them in her hands in eager preparation.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Must you always be so predictable?"

"Must you always _talk_ so much?" she fired back.

With a spin of his saber, Obi-Wan positioned himself to strike, eyeing Ventress while still keeping Nyla in his line of sight. The very second he had the chance, he would go to her and release her.

 _Any time now would be great,_ he thought silently to Anakin.

Just as Ventress lept forward, her dual-sabers clashing loudly with Obi-Wan's in a mix of red and blue, a fire storm of lasers blew through the wooden doors of the great room. Pirates that were heading to help Ventress fight Obi-Wan now turned to see dozens of Clone Troopers storming through the hole in the wall. Charred pieces of wood sprayed across the floor.

Through the middle of the incoming troopers stood Anakin, his signature smirk firmly planted on his face. With clenched hands he held his lightsaber, his eyes centering on Ventress and Obi-Wan. "Great! Looks like I didn't miss the fun after all."

Obi-Wan had only enough time to smirk at him before they went to work. Anakin went immediately for Ventress, with Obi-Wan covering him on the opposite side. Two blue sabers cut, swung, and spun with skill around the two red sabers. Obi-Wan and Anakin knew each other's moves as well as their own, moving as one, attacking as one. While Ventress had quite a bit of skill and speed, she would never be successful against the two-headed monster that was Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Around them, the troopers began firing at will, fighting with the remaining pirates that hadn't fled yet. Hondo was about to escape through the blown hole in the door, but doubled-back when he remembered he still had a prisoner, and neither of the Jedi had gone for her yet.

Sliding along the walls towards the containment chamber, Hondo hid in the shadows, ducking beneath laser fire. When he reached Nyla, he located the electrostaff that had been tossed when his men had fled. He took it with him for insurance, then went to the control panel, hoping to release the chamber where Nyla still hung.

He was too late.

From somewhere offside, Obi-Wan rocketed into the air above and landed directly behind Hondo. They engaged one another, but the electrostaff could never survive the cunning lightsaber skills he was up against. In one solid swing, Obi-Wan severed the staff in two, kicking Hondo square in the chest. He watched as the pirate slid across the floor. For extra emphasis, Obi-Wan Force-shoved him the rest of the way into the wall. Hondo's back slammed against it, his body crumpling onto the floor.

Obi-Wan didn't waste time with the controls. He swung his blade into the invisible cuffs that kept Nyla in mid-air, sheathing the saber and extending his arms to catch her all in one move. She fell lifelessly into his embrace, and Obi-Wan's sad gaze lowered. "Nyla..." he whispered, caressing her cheek. "I'm here. You're safe now."

Her eyes struggled open at the sound of his voice. It took her a moment to focus, but when she did, she flung her arms around his neck. "Oh Obi-Wan!" she said, pressing her head to his neck. "Thank the Force you're safe."

"Yes, and I'm glad to see you are as well" he said, smiling against her embrace. "Come, we must get you out of here. Can you stand?"

Nyla thought she could, but she was weaker than she realized. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to her feet. Lifting one of her arms over his shoulders, he let Nyla lean against him, and together they were able to make it out of the foray. Anakin was still deep in the battle with Ventress, though at this point they'd taken the fight outside. Troopers all around them retreated to the gunships as their engines began firing up.

Anakin was leading Ventress expertly towards the ships as well. Obi-Wan could see in his periphery as both of them somersaulted around each other, dualing and defending with incredible speed. Dust billowed around them as the gunship engines blew hot exhaust, causing Obi-Wan to lose visual of the dualing pair.

As carefully as he could, he helped Nyla into the protective embrace of Rex. "Go! Get her out of here as soon as you can!" he yelled over the deafening engines.

"Yes, Commander!"

"Don't let her out of your sight" he added, the doors beginning to slide closed. He caught a final glimpse of Nyla's beautiful but tired smile before they disappeared behind the mechanical doors.

He watched until her ship has risen and peeled away, safely out of any range. With his jaw firmly set, Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and ran back into the action.

* * *

As Obi-Wan and Anakin went after Ventress on the ground, Ahsoka and Plo-Koon went to work above the planet. Separatist ships had arrived out of hyperspace, engaging the Republic in gun fire. Even as the gun ships that carried Nyla and the Clones from the surface back into space, they still weren't in the clear until they navigated through the battlefield and back on board Plo-Koon's main cruiser.

Once they returned safely, Ahsoka went down to help unload Nyla and the others that were injured, directing medical droids and additional clone troopers to help carry them to the medic area.

Ahsoka helped Nyla herself, the small padawan easily assisting her as they walked together. "How was it down there?"

"It was all such a blur once Obi-Wan arrived" Nyla answered, trying to recall those last moments before entering the ship. "I don't remember much before or after."

Ahsoka placed a supportive hand on Nyla's chest. "It's okay. You just rest. We'll get you back to normal in no time." She smiled, and Nyla felt her kindness through the Force.

"Thank you so much, Ahsoka." Her voice was heavy with fatigue, but she hoped Ahsoka knew she meant every word.

Two dark green medical droids arrived carrying a cot, which Ahsoka helped Nyla lie down upon. "We got it from here" she told Nyla, giving her a confident nod, her padawan chain swaying near her cheek. "I'll come to check on you as soon as I can."

From the cot, Nyla bent her elbow and comradely raised her fist. Ahsoka clasped it in hers, smiling at the gesture.


	7. Chapter 7

When Nyla woke from her medicated slumber, she had forgotten where she was and what transpired. As her eyes blinked open, the starch white of the rehabilitation room aboard the cruiser seemed odd to her at first. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright lights, blinking as her vision cleared. It only took her a moment to understand where she was, especially when her eyes focused on a very concerned Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting nearby in a chair, elbows on his knees, his eyes directed at the floor. When Obi-Wan realized she was awake, the tense lines of his face immediately softened. "Nyla?"

She sat up, wincing at the pain in her back. Obi-Wan rushed to her side, helping to ease her back down onto the bed. "Don't force it…you need your rest" he said, bringing the blanket up around her again.

His kind smile was all the comfort Nyla needed. "How long have I been in here?"

"Since yesterday afternoon. This is the first time you've been awake."

She couldn't believe it.

Apparently Obi-Wan read the look on her face, because he was now smiling. "This could be the first time I've seen you sleep that much." He winked, hoping his small joke would get her to smile.

It worked. "You've only seen me sleep twice" she teased.

"Precisely."

The glance they shared was full of knowledge. Obi-Wan stood next to her bedside, taking one of her hands in his. "I'm glad you're okay" he said, voice lowering. "I feared that if Anakin and I didn't get back—"

"Wait…" She looked at him then, weakly smirking. "You were actually _fearful_ of something?"

Obi-Wan's chuckle held just a hint of guilt. "It does appear that way, doesn't it?"

Nyla smiled, happy that he admitted it. For as fearless as he was in word and in deed, it did seem as though Obi-Wan was as human as anyone else.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked her.

"Do you want the honest answer or the one that would make you feel better?"

His face tightened into a cautious smile. "Hit me with the truth."

"Okay, well...I feel awful" Nyla admitted. "My back….it feels like there are pin pricks all over. And every time I breathe, I feel pain in my lungs…"

"May I have a look?"

Nyla nodded, doing her best to roll to one side. She had only a medic gown on, along with her undergarments, so her back was visible to him in this manner. When she shifted, Obi-Wan saw the markings all over her back that were causing her pain. The electrostaff had done more damage than he guessed: several small, bruised puncture wounds dotted her slender, beautiful back; the back he'd kissed and licked until she moaned his name, over and over. The back he'd held just a few nights ago in his arms.

He could only shake his head. "I should have gotten to you sooner…"

"No." Nyla rolled back over. She caressed his worried face. "It's not your fault. It was part of the plan."

They stared into one another's eyes, reading between the lines. Nyla knew how much he cared for her; she could see it written all over his face. She knew it scared him. She knew it scared _her_.

Gently, Obi-Wan brushed a few of his fingers across Nyla's forehead, wiping the loose hairs from her face. To Nyla, he looked as though he wanted to say something, and even more strangely - it seemed as though he was at a loss for words.

"Did everything else go okay?" she asked, hoping to break his silence.

He shook his head, keeping his eyes focused downward. "Anakin and I fought Ventress. We fought her on the ground, and then into outer space. Anakin…." At this, Obi-Wan tiredly chuckled. "…He wanted to board her and Dooku's ship, after we chased her back to it, but I said to let her go."

Nyla's eyes widened. "You let her go?"

"There was nothing we could do." Obi-Wan looked at her then. "We would need our entire fleet to tackle that job."

"But we know where their ship is" she said, hope in heart. "We can track—"

"— _You_ need to focus on resting" he interrupted kindly.

Nyla thought about arguing, but she surrendered...though not without giving Obi-Wan a small smirk. He knew all too well what that smirk meant. Around the starch white medical room, only the soft beep and hum of nearby health support devices were heard. Their gazes connected, and silent thoughts passed between them. Both wanted to say something, and the heaviness of it hung in the room about them.

Looking down at the knit blanket draped about her legs, Nyla fiddled with a stray thread. "Obi-Wan, about the other night...I never got to say-"

"-No, don't say anything. Please." The smile that had been on his face disappeared, his lips tightening grimly. Nyla recognized this expression as Obi-Wan's 'business' face; the one he wore in battle. It took her by surprise. As far as she knew, she hadn't felt like she was a 'battle' to him. Their connection was as strong as any she'd ever felt...but the distraught lines that took over his handsome face made her second-guess everything.

Obi-Wan shook his head, his gaze turned downward as he focused on the same thread Nyla had been playing with. He forced a smile. "I, uh...I just don't think we should have that conversation here." His blue eyes lifted, meeting hers. There was trepidation in their fullness, but Nyla didn't question.

She simply gave him a single nod. "That's fine."

Obi-Wan knew he was failing at keeping his composure. Before, only Satine had tested his talent at keeping a straight face when the emotional storm raged inside him...that was until Nyla had come along, of course. He would have to tell her about Satine eventually. He _wanted_ to tell her he'd loved before. In doing so, however, he would have to tell her he'd also failed the Jedi Code before, and ultimately, had failed Satine. Years of hurt and regret over this hidden part of his past had never fully left him.

"I just wanted to say thank you" Nyla mentioned softly, her warm smile daring to appear. "You know...for..."

Obi-Wan's face lightened immediately; his smile a reflex to hers. "I think I do."

"And also...for saving my life" she added. "But mostly for the other night."

Her words helped a little of the weight in Obi-Wan's mind to lift. He felt the urge to kiss her then...an urge he wasn't used to having. With so many cameras and monitors around, he couldn't act upon this urge, of course, but he did take her hands in his once more. Standing next to her bed, he pressed a single kiss to the back of her hand. "Rest up, Miss Xemo. I'll return to check on you in a while."

"Yes, Master Kenobi" she replied, raising her eyebrow ever-so-slightly. He understood the gesture, rewarding her with a smirk.

As Obi-Wan took leave of the medical room, Nyla followed his lean form until she could no longer see him. She breathed a heavy, tired sigh and closed her eyes. _If rest is what is required, then rest I will._

It was an easy request. Within moments, Nyla slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

In the week following the events of Vanqor, Nyla spent much of her time healing her body. A medical droid had been assigned to her, at the request of Obi-Wan, to monitor the injuries to her back and how they were healing. They were painful, but coming along as well as to be expected. And while Nyla thought a personal medical droid was excessive, she appreciated the thought behind it, and...for the time being...allowed Obi-Wan to have his way. In fact, Nyla was discovering that Obi-Wan's protective side was incredibly endearing.

While the Jedi Council continued to meet and discuss the Vanquor plan, and any future attempts at finding where Count Dooku and his apprentice may have taken their villainy next, Nyla was forced to watch on a data pad from her room. During her time in exile on Takodana, she'd forgotten how nice it was to have this much knowledge available at her fingertips...and yet, she despised it all the same. On her home planet, her main form of gaining scuttlebutt from around the galaxy came from eavesdropping on shady characters who frequented the taverns. She'd listen to reports of this and that beyond her own atmosphere, though most of it were exaggerations of the finest form. Despite this, Nyla had gotten good at pulling bits and pieces of worthwhile information from the conversations. In the end, though: be it by word of mouth or by data pad, too much knowledge was both a blessing and a curse. She wasn't sure if she wanted to remain as ignorant as she was back on her home planet, or if she preferred to be smack dab in the middle of the foray, as it was on Coruscant.

Tossing the data pad off to her side, Nyla closed her eyes and lay back against her bed pillows. She was feeling better, but disappointment hung heavy inside her. The electric shocks she took had drained her more than she ever expected. Though Obi-Wan had been kind and reassuring of her strengths, Nyla was beginning to doubt them. She thought herself much stronger, but the bruises that remained on her body were like multiple, tiny, painful insults. She _was_ getting better though, and slowly but surely her confidence was returning as a result.

And then there was the fact that Obi-Wan and Anakin had let Ventress escape, for one reason or another. What the real reason was, she wouldn't know. She hadn't been there to help.

 _Another failure_ , she thought with frustration. _Had I not been hurt, I could have helped. We could have ended this then and there._

It made her recall something her Master had told her when she was younger: she spent too much time in the past. As Nyla lay in bed, the medical droid applying balm to her back injuries, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift. She could see his thoughtful expression, the warmth in his dark eyes, as he tried to reason with her. She could hear his voice in her mind was as clear as it ever: _"My dear Padawan...the past will cloud your focus of the present moment, which in turn will affect your future. Do not wallow in what was, but what is, so that we can be ready for what may be."_

This stuck with Nyla as she continued to heal. Another day passed, her wounds ached less, and she began to feel a familiar sensation of restlessness. As her body returned to normal, this sensation grew. She finally couldn't take it anymore. Her bruises were well on their way to disappearing, and a walk would do her better than laying around.

So Nyla found herself walking about the Senatorial Quarters, passing by a host of varying faces and cultures as they came and went about their day-to-day tasks. Nyla was thankful for the change of view, as the four walls of her private room were beginning to feel more than stifling.

During the days that Nyla healed, Obi-Wan would come to visit. He played the part well, ensuring his presence wouldn't be detected as anything other than a friendly check-in on a fellow Jedi. Once he entered the privacy of Nyla's quarters, however...Obi-Wan relaxed from 'fellow Jedi' to something much more, though only he and Nyla shared that knowledge. He'd sit with her, her head resting on his chest, his fingers lazily playing through her long hair. The comfort of one another's touch seemed to work wonders for the both of them. Still, neither discussed their intimate night together, though it remained in the back of their minds.

On the fifth day following their return from Vanquor, Nyla was informed via hologram that Obi-Wan was unable to 'check in on her' that evening. His electric blue image flickered before her, his smile as noticeable then as in real life as he explained his reason. For as vague as he was being, Nyla gathered it was another menial Council duty.

"And while it appears as though Master Windu and I will have a rather boring trip, I do not believe it will be a lengthy one" Obi-Wan's hologram spoke. "When we return, I'll be sure to visit you...to see how you are faring."

Nyla smiled. _Ever the polite Commander when he is fibbing,_ she thought.

"We must take leave soon, so I will bid you farewell for the time." With this, Obi-Wan's hologram gaze eerily found her eyes as though he were right in front of her. "Do take care of yourself in the meantime, Jedi Xemo."

He bowed, and the hologram disappeared.

With a sigh, Nyla handed the small holoprojector back to C-3P0. "Thank you for delivering the message to me."

"You are most welcome, Miss Xemo." The golden droid went to leave, but quickly turned back and lifted a finger as though he'd forgotten something. "I should ask if there is there anything else I can assist you with? Master Skywalker asked me to ensure this during my visit."

Nyla smiled. "Tell Master Skywalker I'm just fine, thank you."

"Yes, certainly, Miss Xemo."

From her spot on the bed, she watched as the droid shuffled towards the door. In moments, she was alone once again. She turned her gaze to the large windows near her bed, where the darkness of Coruscant's skies made her feel more alone that she really was. Her restlessness seemed compounded by the new knowledge that Obi-Wan wouldn't be visiting.

Resigning to this, Nyla turned onto her side, her eyes focused on the orderly lines of ships cruising silently beyond the glass. Her thoughts wandered to when Obi-Wan and Mace might return, and she wished he'd told her more about their tasks. She understood why he didn't, of course. Ever aware of the potential for uninvited eyes and ears, Obi-Wan told her just as much as she needed to know. It would suffice, though Nyla's curiosity argued against this.

Something else was gnawing at her. Something, it seemed, that no one was addressing except her unnerved inner voice.

 _Things are still unfinished with Dooku, and I know what he wants._

 _That awful woman is still out there._

 _Force knows, she could be right here on Coruscant._

She wondered why the Council wasn't addressing this. She wondered if Obi-Wan and Mace's trip had dealings with this. The past several days, as she watched Council dealings play out via her datapad, Nyla waited to hear the resolution of what was to be done about Dooku, since Vanquor had been left unfinished. It seemed, however, that Senator Palpatine always had some sort of new issue brought to the Jedi to handle. Tiny things. Sometimes bigger things. But mostly, ticky-tacky things, from her point of view.

 _Distractions_ , Nyla's inner voice told her. She wasn't sure it was entirely incorrect.

And now, it seemed, Obi-Wan was being pulled in yet another direction, away from what Nyla felt was the much larger, looming issue. It was just one example of many that reminded her of why she'd left Coruscant in the first place. Politics rubbed her the wrong way when she used to live there, and it was beginning to do the same to her all over again. It was if the past was coming alive before her all over again.

 _The past will cloud your focus of the present moment._

She rolled onto her back and exhaled heavily, the voice of her Master appearing in her mind again.

 _The past will cloud your focus of the present moment...which in turn will affect your future._

Nyla's restlessness was so great that it seemed like her legs would get up and starting walking her out of her room, whether she objected or not. For as long as she could remember, she struggled with staying in the moment. She was always on the go. She thought of how, even as a tender youngling, she'd been difficult to wrangle in because of how much energy she'd had. Even as she'd grown and matured into the woman she was today, she'd struggled with this.

 _Do not wallow in what was, but what is...so that we can be ready what may be._

"Oh Master Itso" she whispered, rubbing her face of weariness. "I wish I could have been a better student for you."

Something inside her stirred, and as the minutes passed, Nyla realized it wasn't just restlessness that was plaguing her. With her eyes closed, she sought with the Force the feeling within her, the urge she felt to leave the room, the voice of her Master running over and over in her mind.

And the Force answered, as it always had to Nyla, when she was silent and still long enough to hear.

Her eyes popped open. With this, Nyla swung her legs around the bed and stood. She walked to the dresser where her clothes had been placed, waiting for her to heal. She stripped out of the softer, looser garments she'd worn to heal in, replacing them with her outfit of browns and greens common to Takodana.

She then grabbed her holster belt, her light saber, and her jacket.

"I was never very good at staying present, was I?" she joked to no one, but somehow, knew her Master might hear her. As she clipped her light saber to her belt, she already felt better. The pain she'd endured in her back seemed nonexistent.

"I know I shouldn't wallow in the past, but..." Nyla turned and looked out at the landscape of darkened skyscrapers beyond, "...doesn't the past matter in how the future plays out?" She was considering Dooku as she said this. "We can't ignore it totally, can we? Nothing would get finished, if so."

She thought of her Master and how he met his untimely end. She thought of the sadness and darkness that had threatened to take hold of her heart when she'd heard the news. She thought of her home planet, her family, and now...her future on Coruscant. Finally, she thought of Obi-Wan.

"Some things cannot be allowed to happen in the future, if the past is not settled." Nyla placed her hand on her saber reassuringly, and a new sense of purpose overtook her. "And it's time I settle this for both of us, Master."

With this, she left for the ship hangars.

* * *

It was late, and Anakin couldn't sleep.

This wasn't completely out of the ordinary, but it seemed to be happening more frequently. He'd fall asleep just fine, then at some point in the night, he'd be woken by a terrible dream. To avoid disturbing his wife, Anakin would often leave, though where he'd go varied by the night and the awfulness of the dream. Sometimes, all he needed was some air out on their balcony. Other nights, he needed to walk it off. Tonight, though - it had been especially bad. Knowing he'd never get back to sleep (or perhaps it was that he didn't want to even try, for fear he'd reenter the nightmare that had woken him), Anakin went to the hangar to work on his ship.

He was relieved to see that only a few men were about. Most were cargo loaders, working the overnight shift to prepare for morning take-offs. So scarce were they, that none of them noticed when he entered the hangar and went straight to his ship. He was thankful for this. All he wanted was the peace and quiet of a mostly-empty hangar and the solid, reassuring presence of his starfighter. On nights like this, he welcomed the mindless distraction of tinkering with his ship. Anakin was at home beneath a ship with a wrench in his hand as he was above the ship, piloting it.

As he rolled beneath the large metal body, his hands went about screwing and tightening, his thoughts slipping into the trance he entered whenever he got to 'play with his toys', as Padme would say. He smiled at the thought, biting on the end of a screw as he loosened a belt and swapped it for a newer one.

Behind him, unseen but definitely heard, the sound of boots trotted swiftly past. Anakin craned his head from where he lay to see who would be running through there at such an hour. What he saw nearly snatched the air from his chest. Dropping his tools, he pushed back from beneath his ship. Once he saw the full figure of who went trotting past him, there was no question. The dark hair pulled back into a lengthy braid down the center of her back gave her away.

 _Nyla?_

Anakin's brown bent in question, watching silently from his position. Her lithe figure walked along quickly, checking each ship she passed.

 _Is she..._.. _looking for a ship?_

Further down the line, Nyla halted at a particular ship. From what he could see, Anakin recognized it as the fighter she'd used to travel to Vaquor. He slid a little further out so she was in clearer view, but he pressed his luck. Nyla sensed movement and checked over her shoulder, her green eyes inspecting her surroundings. Anakin quickly slid back under his ship so as not to be spotted, though kept a close eye on her. When Nyla's attention went back to the ship, Anakin exhaled.

Nyla inspected the cockpit from the wing, programming something into the pilot-side keypad. With a soft _woosh_ , the canopy lifted and she tossed a small bag inside before climbing in.

 _Where does she think SHE'S going?_ he thought with a smirk.

With one eye on Nyla, Anakin slowly crept from beneath his own ship and carefully hopped atop one of its wings, the one farthest from Nyla's point of view. He waited until he heard her engines fire before climbing inside. As her ship levitated and she began her pre-flight checklist, Anakin kept still. Finally, Nyla's ship turned and faced the hangar exit and flew by without ever acknowledging he was there.

His smirk growing, Anakin fired up his engines and followed her.

Nyla sat in her ship, staring pensively out at the blue and white waves of hyperspace swirling around her. It seemed more of a blur than usual, considering where she'd set her coordinates and was headed towards.

 _I'm doing the right thing._

No one objected. Even her inner voice was silent.

But she was confident.

 _I've got to settle this._

She'd told no one she where she was going. She hadn't even told anyone she was leaving. When the medical droid visited at its usual time to see about tending her back, it's calculations wouldn't be able to handle her lack of presence.

It brought a faint smile to Nyla's face.

One of the strengths Nyla discovered when she realized she was Force-sensitive was her ability to feel out situations and people's emotions and play against their weaknesses and strengths. In addition to this, her tracking skills had developed into another strength, as well as her unnaturally sharp eyesight. All elements that bought her confidence where others may have struggled. She was good on her feet no matter where she was, and she was able to think fast and use her strengths to her advantage in tight situations.

Her plan to meet Dooku one-on-one would require all of these strengths, and then some.

The last time she'd met with the Separatist was before her Master had died at his hands. It was a meeting she'd never forget, and was also one she'd _never_ speak of...one of her Master's final requests.

She thought it was high time she finish that original meeting now, since she'd met Dooku's latest apprentice first hand. She wasn't finished speaking with _her,_ either.

Touching the screen before her, Nyla brought up the calculated time of arrival at Serenno. Considering she was traveling from the Core to the Outer Rim, she was going to have plenty of time to iron out a plan for when she got there.

What she didn't factor in was the Jedi that followed her.

* * *

"Serenno?"

Anakin blinked disbelievingly.

"She's _actually_ flying to _Serenno?_ "

It was a statement he'd expect R2 to respond to, but he didn't have R2 with him...much to his dismay.

Anakin stared at the coordinates that popped up on his screen. He'd locked onto Nyla's ship with ease, as he was able to make up quite a bit of distance once they were both out of the hangars. Until now, he'd had no idea where she'd be flying to...And Serenno certainly wasn't the first planet that came to mind. Of course, upon receiving this knowledge, Anakin knew _why_ she was flying there...he just couldn't believe it.

 _This girl is either out of her mind, or she knows something we don't._

Settling back into his seat, Anakin ran through some quick calculations. Nyla obviously wasn't out of her mind, though he doubted it with every second spent in hyperspace. She was more than capable of handling things on her own, and likely wouldn't accept his help as anything but an insult, but...with the distance they were both flying...Anakin had committed to a much larger endeavor than he expected. And, as it stood, no one back on Coruscant knew either of them had left.

...Anakin wasn't sure he was going to tell anyone, either. It brought a realization to him that caused him to smile.

 _She's more like Obi-Wan than I originally thought_ , Anakin mused. _Though admittedly, she seems to be a much better pilot_.

It made him consider telling Obi-Wan that he and Nyla were headed to Serenno, but as quickly as he considered this, he dismissed it. He knew his Master better than anyone, and he knew Obi-Wan would immediately stop what he was doing to assist him. Though Obi-Wan thought he was doing a good job at hiding his emotions for Nyla, Anakin saw otherwise. Maybe it was because it took being in a secret relationship to know a secret relationship when he saw one, but Anakin wouldn't let on to this.

Still, Anakin knew that _someone_ should know they were heading towards Dooku's planet. Someone trustworthy, not immediately connected to the Council, and yet someone who wouldn't be questioned by anyone with authority.

"That narrows it down pretty easily" he said, punching a few commands into his dashboard computer. "R2, you there, buddy?"

A string of dutiful beeps could be heard on the comm unit. Normally, in hyperspace, all communication was disabled...but Anakin had taken it upon himself to rig his little droid up with the ability to override this defect. He was quite proud to hear his circumventions had worked.

"Okay, listen up - I need you to record everything I tell you and transmit it to _no one_ unless I give you the signal, alright?" He heard the droid audibly agree. "Great. Get ready, because this is going to be a long message."

Back on Coruscant, R2-D2 recorded every coordinate Anakin gave him, in addition to a full set of instructions for whenever 'the signal' was given. He stored it into his memory bank without a single mentioning of it to Padme, who slept soundly in the adjacent room.


	8. Chapter 8

Nyla brought her ship down slowly into a small clearing surrounded by Serenno's lush forests. She'd kept her distance from the location of Dooku's palace grounds, but she had to fly a few circles before she found a large enough opening in the trees to land her ship. Serenno wasn't all that unlike her home planet, which played favorably to her tracking and navigating skills. She was thankful for this, and for the safety the thick forest around her provided.

She gathered her belongings, tucking the small bag she'd brought with her into the inner pocket of her jacket. Once everything was accounted for, she jumped down from the cockpit.

She was just about to feel good about her situation until she heard engines stirring up a part of the forest not far from where she stood.

Grabbing her blaster, Nyla hid behind one of the landing struts. She pressed her back against the metal gear, waiting as the sound of the engines died. If one of Dooku's droids had followed her, her computer hadn't detected it. In fact, she hadn't detected a single life form the entire four or five passes she made when she was inspecting the landing site. She thought for sure she had chosen wisely.

Feeling through the Force, Nyla tried to get a sense what sort of foe awaited her, but to her surprise, she felt the Force push back...a familiar, heavy sensation hitting her like a wall.

 _No...it can't be..._

"You can come out of hiding, you know" Anakin remarked. "It's just me."

Nyla's eyes widened as she appeared from behind the landing gear. "Anakin?" She watched as he brushed his shoulders clean of leaves and dirt. "What are you doing here? How did you-"

"-Shouldn't I be asking you the same?" he said, closing the last bit of distance between them.

They stared at each other. Nyla's mouth remained hanging open, while Anakin's formed a smile.

"C'mon...don't look so happy to see me." He noticed another leaf on the collar of his robe and brushed it off. "Nice landing spot, by the way."

"You followed me all the way from Coruscant?" Nyla questioned. "How did my tracker not identify your ship?"

"Because I build _my_ ships from scratch" he reminded her. "Which means I get to make them do whatever I want."

Nyla sheathed her blaster. "Is that so?"

Hands placed proudly on his hips, Anakin grinned. "Still don't believe I'm a pilot?"

"I never said- _ugh._ " She shook her head. "Nevermind that. What _are_ you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm following you to see if you're as crazy as I think you might be." He folded his arms over his chest, his blue eyes narrowing seriously. "You _are_ planning on going to see Dooku, right?"

 _Of all the people to follow me_ , Nyla thought with a sigh. "Yes, that's where I'm going. And I'd rather go _alone._ It's safer, and..." She stopped, wondering how much she should reveal. "...it's just something I have to do."

"I don't doubt that" Anakin replied. "I didn't expect it was Dooku's riveting personality that brought you here."

Nyla shot him a look, then turned to walk away. Anakin began to follow her. "You're upset Obi-Wan and I let Ventress go, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm upset the Council doesn't seem to _care_ that you let her go" Nyla retorted.

Anakin lengthened his strides so that they walked side-by-side. "You aren't the only one upset with the Council." This got her to at least look at him. "I've been trying to get them to hear my side of these battles for years."

Next to her, Nyla saw the singular gloved hand of Anakin's flex and clench.

"In fact" he continued, his voice rougher. "I even question whether Obi-Wan hears me. Sometimes I don't know why I bother."

Surprised by this sudden revelation, Nyla glanced over to see Anakin's jaw tightening. "Of course he hears you" she said, but she felt the openness about Anakin come to a harsh close. When he looked at her, there seemed to be a storm behind the blue of his eyes.

"How would you know?"

"He's told me as much" she answered. "Anakin, you should hear how highly he talks about you when we're-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized what she was saying. "When...we've talked" she rephrased.

Distracted by her slip-up, the storm in Anakin seemed to quell momentarily. "He talks about me?"

Nyla nodded, wishing he would not ask anything further. She'd nearly given herself up...she only hoped he wouldn't capitalize off of it.

He didn't, of course. Anakin understood more than she realized, though he'd never be able to tell her so. Instead, he let the knowledge of his Master discussing him to Nyla sink in. It spread a warmth through his body that had been ice cold.

Sensing that whatever anger had taken hold of Anakin had loosened its grip on him, Nyla felt her body relax. She tried to give him a sympathetic smile. "I'm glad you understand."

Anakin's gaze met hers.

"About the Council, I mean" Nyla finished.

He nodded, then refocused his attention ahead of them. "So... what's your plan?"

It was as much of a subject change as it was a honest inquiry. Nyla was happy for both. "My plan is to leave you here with the ships while I have a discussion with Dooku."

Anakin snorted. "A discussion, huh?"

"Yes. A discussion." Nyla halted and faced him. "He and I have unfinished business."

"Well that's great to hear, because Dooku and I also have unfinished business." Anakin's smirk returned, washing away any of the darkness that overtook him just moments earlier. "Whaddya say we just confront him together?" He was doing his best, but Nyla wasn't biting as easily as he wished. "So?" Anakin nudged her. "Care for some company?"

She would be lying if she said she wasn't glad to have him along. "Sure" Nyla agreed, with some relief. "Who knows? I may end up finding a reason to use you before it's over."

She began walking away, leaving Anakin with raised eyebrows. For what it was worth, he didn't suspect their undertaking was going to be boring. After all, Anakin had followed Nyla because he wasn't about to let his Master's new girl walk freely into danger without at least _some_ assistance, whether she needed it or not.

He hoped it might make explaining this to Obi-Wan slightly easier than it was going to be.

Back on Coruscant, the medical droid assigned to the care of Jedi Nyla Xemo, by request of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, entered into the quarters assigned to the female Jedi; the same quarters the droid had been visiting every day that week. It arrived at exactly the same time as the day prior, using the exact same greeting as it always had, bringing the same exact medicinal treatments as it had the day prior.

Except things weren't the same as the day prior.

At the foot of the bed (where the Jedi normally was each other morning when it arrived) the medical droid halted. Something didn't compute.

"Jedi Nyla Xemo, I have come at the request of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi" it said, announcing itself as if to bring the Jedi back to the bed where she normally was. The announcement didn't work.

It reran its calculations, trying another portion of its programmed code.

"Jedi Nyla Xemo, I have come to administer your scheduled medicine, per the request of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The droid listened to the silence about it, running another calculation through its code. It came up with no other pre-programmed commentary for the situation presented before it.

Turning on its wheels, the droid rolled towards the living space outside of the bedroom, scanning for life forms. It found none.

With no further commentary, the medical droid radioed Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Something wasn't sitting right with Ahsoka. Walking through the hall of the Temple, her hand on her chin, she thoughtfully backtracked through her conversations with her Master the day prior. She couldn't recall a mission or an errand or even a short-notice call from the Council that would have caused Anakin, or his ship, to be missing that morning.

She knew Master Kenobi was on travel with Master Windu, so he wouldn't know. And Nyla was still on bed rest, following her awful injuries on Vanquor, so she wouldn't know.

That only left one other logical person to ask.

"Ahsoka! What a pleasure to see you this morning!" The warmth of Padme's smile brightened her lovely face. "What brings you here so early?"

It was indeed early, though Ahsoka had guessed correctly: Padme would be awake and dressed for another long day of Senate work. Her dark hair was already done up into one of its elaborate updos, and her robes of dark magenta and gold hung about her small frame, making her look like a queen. Ahsoka hated to bother her, but Padme didn't appear too bothered by her early knocking. "Is, uh...Master Skywalker here? By chance?" Ahsoka figured he wasn't, but he and Senator Amidala _were_ good friends. It was as good a guess as any as to where he might be.

Padme's expression faltered ever-so-slightly. "I, I haven't...no. I mean, I haven't seen him about the Quarters, if that's what you mean?" Her eyes followed the small Togruta as she welcomed her further inside. Quickly, she scanned the room for any of Anakin's belongings he may have left out. "Is the Council in need of him?"

Ahsoka kept her focus downward, her thoughts swirling about her. "No, I just can't seem to find him. And his ship is gone, which tells me he is up to something. A few of his men were looking for him at the morning briefing, but I can't seem to recall any mission he was assigned to."

She watched Padme consider this thoughtfully. As usual, the Senator remained composed as she silently mulled over the facts.

In reality, Padme was also trying to recall anything Anakin had told her the previous evening...though she came up with nothing. She offered a smile and a comforting arm around Ahsoka's shoulders instead. "I'm sure he's just out there flying around...doing what Anakin Skywalker does best."

Ahsoka laughed softly. "You know, you're probably right. I never considered something as simple as that."

Padme rested her head against Ahsoka's montrails. "Ahhh, but that's always the last place we look, isn't it?"

The two women exchanged a smile, knowing all too well that was true.

"She what?" Obi-Wan quickly cleared his throat as Mace Windu's steely gaze focused on him. "I mean: would you care to repeat that?" he told the medical droid through his wrist-comm. He listened as the tinny voice of the droid repeated the message.

"Jedi Nyla Xemo is not in her quarters, Master Kenobi. I have scanned all rooms for signs of life, and my readings have come up negative. There is no one here."

The two Jedi looked at one another. Obi-Wan felt his heart rate threaten to increase, but he kept control. Mace simply stared at him.

"Do you want me to attempt another visit at a later time, Master Kenobi?" the droid radioed.

Obi-Wan shook his head 'no', though the droid couldn't see. "That's alright. Thank you, M-2-7. I will let you know if I need further assistance with Jedi Xemo."

"As you wish."

Obi-Wan didn't know what any of it meant. He wasn't sure it required him to investigate further. Perhaps it was merely a flaw in the medical droid's protocol. He couldn't be sure...though it was peculiar, nonetheless.

"Do you feel there is reason to worry, Obi-Wan?" Mace questioned calmly.

Obi-Wan buried his feelings for Nyla as far down as he could in order to answer the question. "No, not at all."

Mace gave a single firm nod, and then began speaking on the topics they were sent to address on their current mission. As Mace spoke, Obi-Wan's mind wandered. Each time he began to feel worry slip into his mind, he used the Force to clear all such thought from his psyche. He focused on the tasks at hand and no more.

Nyla and Anakin crawled to the top of the nearest ledge of rocks and took stock of what lay before them. Stretching out in every direction were the streets and homes of Serenno City. Lush and green, the city seemed as non-threatening as any. In the dimming light of the fading day, more and more of street lights began to sparkle over the landscape that lay below. Beyond the city limits stood a central garden with a lone bridge leading across a deep ravine. This bridge, of course, lead to only one location: Dooku's palace. And it was heavily guarded.

"Well...if you had a plan, _now_ would be the time to reveal it" Anakin said, eyes focused on the temple.

Nyla saw the obelisk-shaped structure that Dooku called his palace and couldn't help but scowl. "How did you and Obi-Wan enter when you were last here?" She was already calculating a strategy, eyeing the distance and amount of armory that surrounded the compound.

"Easy" Anakin replied, turning to Nyla and smiling. "We walked right in. Well... _flew_ in."

"And that worked?"

He facially shrugged. "For a time."

Scanning the land closest to them, Nyla left their spot to get a better look at the palace from a different angle. Anakin followed, always keeping a eye peeled for anyone that might surprise-jump them. He wondered what Nyla was plotting, but he trusted her enough to follow without question.

They came to another embankment, one covered in moss and grass. Nyla had no issue scrambling up to the ledge, though Anakin couldn't say the same. "What do you see?" He was slightly out of breath, though he tried not to show it.

Nyla stood staring out at the palace, a calmness settling in about her. She saw exactly what she was hoping to see. "Look there, towards the south end of Dooku's main tower. See the gate?"

Anakin squinted. "Barely..."

"That's our way in."

"How can you see that far?" he questioned. His gaze moved from the supposed south gate to Nyla's green eyes. They were as focused as he'd ever seen. She was smiling,though subtly, and the city light that played off her face made her features seem softer, in a way. Anakin could clearly see why his Master fell for her.

Nyla pulled her gaze from the palace and gave Anakin a friendly nudge, much like the one he'd given her earlier. "Don't trust me, Skywalker?"

"Well, I mean...I _do_ , but..."

"My Master always complimented me on my eyesight" Nyla spoke, though her voice sounded far off as she returned her gaze to the palace. "I suppose it comes in handy now and then."

Anakin felt Nyla's Force energy in a way that he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. At least, not in anyone else besides himself. It seemed as though she was struggling with something...something that felt rather familiar to Anakin. Her emotions were half shrouded in lightness and half in darkness. As uncommon as it was to feel this kind of struggle in a Jedi, he knew the struggle all too well to ignore it.

"What happened to your Master, Nyla?" Anakin asked.

She didn't falter when she heard the question, nor did she face him when she answered, but her heart skipped half a beat. "He died on Geonosis."

" _How_ did he die?"

"Don't ask me that."

There it was again. The ripple of struggle in Nyla's Force energy. Anakin was as surprised by it as he was fascinated by it. "Did Dooku do it?"

Nyla didn't answer. She remained focused on the palace, her eyes never moving.

Anakin studied her, feeling deeper into the churning emotions that consumed her. "You watched him die..."

When Nyla looked at him then, her eyes were lit with a blaze of fire that made their shade of green appear otherworldly. Her lips were pressed tightly closed, her jaw set. Still, she said nothing.

"That's what happened." Anakin blinked, realizing the growing similarities between her and Obi-Wan. "Dooku killed him in front of you. There was nothing you could do but watch."

Green eyes stared into blue eyes, but neither Anakin nor Nyla spoke a word. Anakin knew the sadness that enveloped Nyla's heart more clearly now. In that moment, he wished he could do something...say something...to make her see that he, too, experienced pain like she had felt. Obi-Wan had gone through it; he had gone through it. Nyla wasn't as alone as she thought.

She turned to leave, but Anakin reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't do this alone-"

"-Don't touch me." Nyla tried to fling Anakin's arm away from hers, but his gloved hand was as tight around her as any machine. She tried again, but his grip remained unyielding. Her eyes lifted in shock. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I'm a Jedi, just like you." Anakin let go and lifted both hands to his chest, his voice softening. "I'm a human who has felt loss and pain, just like you."

Now, Anakin unfastened the locks that kept his mechno-arm hidden from the world. He extended the bare prosthetic before him, its exposed wires and metallic joints glowing in the evening light. He flexed the hand once...and then a second time. "This is the only part of me that isn't human. And do you know why?" He pointed back at the palace, his brow darkening. "Because of that piece of scum."

Nyla recalled Obi-Wan's vague tale about Anakin being the Chosen One. He hadn't mentioned many details, and certainly nothing about Anakin losing a limb to the same man who'd taken her Master's life before her own eyes. And yet, Anakin somehow knew her story, while his remained as shrouded in mystery as ever.

 _Have I been wrong about the Order? Have I misjudged the Council?_ she wondered. There was so, so much more to these men...Anakin and Obi-Wan...than she would have ever guessed. She watched as Anakin returned his prosthetic hand back to its glove and fastened the locks about his forearm.

"You're not as alone as you think" Anakin said finally, straightening the glove. "You've got Obi-Wan, and you've got me. But you've _got_ to trust us and let us help you."

Something flickered in Nyla's memory then...a moment with Master Yoda, when he'd healed her arm. She remembered him telling her to trust Obi-Wan, and to have faith in Anakin. Above all, Nyla trusted Master Yoda. There wasn't another Jedi as wise or as pure in the gift of the Force than he. If Yoda wanted her faith and her trust in these two men who stumbled upon her on her home planet, then she would give it.

"Alright, Skywalker" Nyla said decidedly. "If you're coming with me, we better get going. We've got a long hike before we get to the gate, and our journey won't get much easier once we're there."

"My pleasure" Anakin replied, happier now that Nyla had come around.

It didn't take the pair as long as they feared to make it to the outermost post of Dooku's palace. Granted, there wasn't a defined trail of any kind leading down out of the foot of the mountains where Anakin and Nyla had come, but neither complained. It was a lot better than having to deal with battle droids and Magnaguards that waited on the other side.

Nyla and Anakin came up to one of the final boulders that would provide coverage before they made for gate. It, too, was made of stone...though it was polished and conical in shape. Both Jedi realized that climbing wouldn't come easy, but they had other options.

"What about there" Nyla whispered, pointing to a small structure near the mouth of the gate. "It could be a gatehouse."

"Yeah. A gatehouse full of droids" Anakin reminded her.

Nyla shared a smile with him before turning her attention back to their obstacle. The full darkness of night aided them, but made it more difficult to detect what may be waiting for them when they made a run for it. Scanning upwards, it seemed to Nyla that Dooku had taken for granted the mountainous backside of his palace. He likely assumed it provided enough security to place all his forces at the main entrance. While it certainly provided more than ample cover from any aircraft...he certainly wasn't expecting anyone on foot to try and gain entry.

"What do you see?" Anakin asked, trying to peer over her shoulder.

Nyla nodded towards two patrolling Magnaguards along the upper level ramparts. "Two up there. Two down at the gate house."

"Seems easy enough" he joked.

"Until the gatehouse full of droids" Nyla reminded him. "Or will that be easy as well?"

"I'm assuming so."

Nyla couldn't help but shake her head. "Where did all this confidence come from, anyway?"

"Have you seen the way Obi-Wan attempts to settle his battles?" Anakin replied. "My confidence cleans up the mess when his 'negotiations' take an ugly turn."

Nyla stifled a laugh. It made her wish, somehow, that Obi-Wan was there by her side, as well as Anakin. She wondered what he was doing in that very moment...where he was, if his trip was going well. It didn't occur to her how angry he might be that she'd done this, but Nyla was aware she wasn't in the clear yet. She had to make it back before Obi-Wan would have a chance to be angry with her.

Staying low, Anakin crept forward and unclipped his light saber. Nyla did the same, and when Anakin gave the final nod, they began to sprint.

 _Light on your feet. Stay light on your feet._ Nyla inhaled the Force and exhaled all nervousness. _Just get us past this first part._

In seconds, she and Anakin had covered the distance between the foothills and the gatehouse completely undetected. They pressed their backs against the cold stone wall and exhaled.

 _Thank you_ , Nyla breathed silently.

She turned to Anakin. "I'll take the gatehouse, you watch for the patrols."

They split up, Anakin remaining outside while Nyla cautiously entered the shed-like structure. Strangely enough, there were no sources of light...none that she could see anyways.

 _Again, my eyesight will come in handy_ , she thought, searching along the stone for any source of electricity. She sensed nothing, but came to an opening that breathed cooler air against her skin. The opening seemed to be a hallway; she guessed to another part of the gatehouse, though she wasn't sure she wanted to take it just yet. Igniting her saber, Nyla searched the area using the pale blue glow of the blade. Still, not a sound could be heard, nor a body to be seen. The passageway seemed as unoccupied as the rest of the area had been.

She backed up, about to sheath her blade and head back outside, when she heard a metallic voice behind her.

"Hey! What are you do-"

By the time Nyla spun around, the battle droid had a blue saber shoved through its midsection. The metal body crumpled to the floor with Anakin behind, grinning. He calmly extinguished his blade. "Happy I came along yet?"

Nyla smiled. "Are there any more?"

"None that I saw."

"Let's go before anymore get wind of this."

A frown played across Anakin's face. "What? Not even a 'thank you'?"

Nyla threw him a sassy glance. "Can we worry about formalities later?" she said, taking off down the adjacent hallway.

Shrugging, Anakin followed. In the darkness, he was positive Nyla didn't see him smiling to himself. _Ahhhh, Master, what have you gotten yourself in to with this one?_ he thought, then doubled his pace to catch up.

They made it through the hallway and into the main structure of the gate.

They made it up the stairwell to just below the ramparts, where the heavy footfalls of the droids patrolling above them echoed off the stone.

Together, they made it past all of these obstacles without a single interaction from anyone, be it droid or human or humanoid.

They came to the end of the final hallway and the stairs that led up into the main structure of the palace. Here, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Are you sure he's even here?" As absurd as it sounded, Anakin had to ask. Even _he_ felt like Dooku was dropping the ball this time.

"I checked the holonet before I left. He's definitely here." Nyla wiped the small amount of sweat off her upper lip and felt for the small bag inside her jacket, ensuring it was still there. Everything was in place now; all she had to do now was commit to the end.

"Wait here" she said. "The rest is up to me."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh no you don't" Anakin said in protest. His entire body took on the air of a commander.

Above them, the distinct sound battle droid footfalls could be heard. It seemed a line of them were passing by directly overhead. The pair stood in silence until they were sure the droids had passed.

"I'm not about to let you go up there alone" Anakin continued, keeping his voice low.

Nyla sighed. She placed a hand on one of Anakin's strong shoulders, giving him a squeeze. "Please. I have to do this part alone."

He shook his head again, gritting his teeth. "I _can't_ let you do that."

"Why not?" She searched his troubled gaze, waiting for an answer. "Haven't I proven enough that I am as capable as you-"

"-It's not _that_ , Nyla."

"Then what is it?" she demanded.

Anakin was clearly struggling. Turning away from her, he gathered his thoughts, his fists balled at his side. When he looked back at her, there was anguish in his eyes. "It's Obi-Wan." He took a step closer, trying to get her to see what he meant without having to say it. "If something were to happen to you, and I could have prevented it..."

Nyla understood now, and felt in her heart Anakin's concern for her safety, and the love he had for his Obi-Wan. Knowing his intentions, it became a request Nyla could never ignore. She would have to place her faith in Anakin now, just as Master Yoda had said.

With a nod to Anakin, Nyla surrendered, letting go of all her remaining defenses.

And then, together, Anakin and Nyla went into the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

Count Dooku was no fool. He felt Anakin Skywalker's presence like a storm cloud that moved in all about him, stifling the very air he breathed. He felt the anger inside Nyla bubbling to the surface, threatening to boil over at any minute. He waited. Yes, he waited, but he did not wait idly.

When he first sensed Skywalker, he ordered all but a few of his droid guards from the back of his grounds to the front. He meditated, waited, and smiled as he felt them approach. The closer they got, the emptier he made his palace. He didn't just want to make them think they were safe, he wanted to do all but open the door for them.

And so, as his droids went about over-protecting the front side of his private grounds, Count Dooku waited alone in the main hall of his palace. With legs crossed, palms resting casually on his knees, he placed all his focus on his rage. He centered his entire energy on the utter stupidity of the Jedi Order and the two senseless fools that were attempting to enter his home. He allowed the hate he had for all of them to grow stronger with every passing second.

When he felt Skywalker and the girl were close, he stood and waited. He wanted to be sure to give his guests a proper greeting when they entered.

* * *

Once Anakin and Nyla appeared inside the palace, it was controlled chaos. Droids had discovered them in little time, but the pair made quick work of them. They sliced and jumped and destroyed them one by one, knowing the noise they caused likely alerted others to their presence, if not already.

As Nyla kicked the final droid's body off her blade, Anakin was searching the energy about him. A strong disturbance was all about, signaling Dooku's presence not far from where they stood. He closed his eyes and focused until he was sure he knew where he awaited them.

"He's down this hallway" Anakin said, his face glowering. "I can feel him."

Nyla was already running past him, her focus was clear and strong. Anakin wasn't far behind, but as she rounded the corner, she heard Anakin's blade begin slicing through droids that were following. She hoped he could hold them off until they made it to the main hall where Dooku waited. She could feel his dark presence like Anakin, leading her through the elaborate halls of his ugly castle. Their search ended when they came to a large set of elaborately carved wooden doors.

Glancing over her shoulder, Nyla watched Anakin deflecting blaster shots as he walked slowly backwards. Shots ricocheted off the walls, exploding bursts of stone and wood. "Go! He's in there!" Anakin shouted, saber turning this way and that. "I'll follow soon!"

Knowing he'd be okay alone, Nyla took a deep inhale and centered herself. She pushed hard against the doors and into a past that had haunted her for years. She had prepared for this moment, never sure if she would ever get the opportunity. Above all, she hoped she would not fail.

Inside, Dooku stood calmly at the top of his high throne. Behind him, the night sky and the city beyond shimmered through massive glass windows, casting a silhouette about him that resembled the very darkness that he practiced. It had been almost a decade since Nyla had last seen Count Dooku, but she recognized the expression on his aged face: it was the same one he wore when she last saw him.

And then all the sound went out of the room, her throat closed about her, and she was lifted off her feet.

* * *

Anakin thought now was as good a time as any to enact his backup plan, though he wasn't sure how much help it would provide now. He flicked his wrist comm on as he leapt over and around the droids, leading them back and away from the door. "R2! R2 - Can you hear me?" He ducked as a burst of stone rained over his head. "R2!"

A series of quick beeps danced across the comm line, much to Anakin's relief. He shoved his light saber into two droids at once and shoved them back, knocking others down to buy him some time. "Remember those coordinates I gave you?" He swung and sliced the neck of another droid, grabbing the head and hurling it at another that came up behind him. "I'm gonna need you to take those and implement the plan we went over earlier!"

The droid beeped long and exaggeratedly.

"YES, _right now_!" Anakin yelled, holding his wrist his mouth. "And if you could hurry, that'd be even better!"

The droid chirruped compliantly, then immediately began executing Anakin's instructions.

* * *

Hand lifted in the air as he Force-choked Nyla, Dooku took each step down off his throne as calmly as ever. He used those few moments to admire the girl and her boldness. She'd grown quite a bit since he last saw her; no longer a skinny padawan with angry eyes, but a grown woman full of life...life he would enjoy draining from her.

"Did you really think you could surprise me?" He clenched his fingers as he increased the invisible pressure on her neck. "Did you think you and Skywalker would just slip right past me?"

The girl was struggling, legs flailing, but her resolve was as defying as ever. He felt her Force energy push back, making him chuckle.

"Please. Don't bother trying to resist my powers." With this, he lowered his hand and Nyla fell to the marble floor. He turned away, listening with joy as she gasped for precious air. It was his favorite part.

"I...I didn't..." She was panting, struggling to speak. "I..."

"Hmm?" Dooku spun on his heels to watch. "I didn't quite get that."

Crawling to her hands and knees, the girl lifted her head. Her eyes had turned that beautiful shade of green he remembered; the shade he recognized her anger and rage.

"Yes, _feel it_ " Dooku said, his dark encouragement causing his smile to grow. "Feel the anger build inside. It feels good, doesn't it? Isn't it what you've wanted? To let go of the ridiculous Jedi Code and feel your hate for me flow through you?"

"No" she said, shaking her head.

" _No?_ " Pieces of hair had fallen over the girl's face, making her defiance appear even more pathetic. A rumble of laughter stirred from Dooku's chest. "You think to fool me into believing you haven't come to seek revenge for your Master?"

"I'm not..." Nyla inhaled and exhaled again, "...not here...to kill you..."

"Oh you're not?" He was almost disappointed. He clasped his hands behind his back, eyes settling on her as she found her footing. "You wouldn't be able to if you tried. Your skills are not that of Young Skywalker...or, say, that of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Aptly timed and purposely delivered, he waited to feel the fear grow inside the girl. He felt a ripple of it escape her and he smiled. "Struck a nerve, did I?"

Outside the grand hall, muffled blasts could be heard mixing with the faint _hum_ of a lightsaber. Gritting her teeth, Nyla found her strength and stood. Dooku waited patiently to see what her next move was.

"My apprentice told me all about you, you know" he continued, walking around Nyla. "Seems Obi-Wan has taken quite a liking to you."

Her strength returning, Nyla reached inside her jacket and felt for the small bag she'd brought with her. The small bag she carried with her no matter where she went, always concealed inside her jacket where no one but her knew where it was. She brought it forth and with an open palm, held the bag out for Dooku.

* * *

Anakin had known Obi-Wan and Mace's mission was to the planet Onderon, and he hadn't forgotten this when he gave R2-D2 the coordinates for where he and Nyla's whereabouts. In fact, his entire backup plan involved calling upon Obi-Wan and Mace to come to their aid, should they need it. They were the closest in travel range, much closer than anyone back on Coruscant, and Anakin liked the comfort of knowing his Master wasn't far away.

R2 ran through the entire log of Anakin's instructions. The first step involved notifying Obi-Wan. He swiftly began to transmit the hologram Anakin recorded from the inside of his ship when he was en route to Serenno.

On Onderon, it was nearly three quarters of a rotation when Obi-Wan received R2's transmission. He and Mace had called it an early night by then, as peace talks that day with various leaders hadn't gone well. As a result, Obi-Wan was finding difficulty falling asleep. He lay awake in his humble visitor quarters, resting on his back while deep in thought. That's when his handheld holoprojector started flashing. He glanced at the table where the small device sat, suddenly very much alert. As R2-D2's blue laser image appeared, Obi-Wan sat up. "R2?"

The image of the droid bounced back and forth on its legs, his beeping hurried and urgent. Obi-Wan took the holoprojector in his palm, nodding for the droid to continue. "Go ahead, I'm ready" he said, waiting to see what all the fuss was about.

When Anakin's recording appeared, Obi-Wan's gut sank.

 _Hello Master! Probably weren't expecting me, but here I am._

Anakin flashed his signature grin, and Obi-Wan nearly rolled his eyes.

 _You probably won't believe this, but: I actually wasn't expecting on sending this transmission. It seems Nyla and I are on our way to Serenno, and by the time you see this, we'll have been there for a while._

"SERENNO?" Obi-Wan's mouth fell open in shock.

 _Now before you get upset,_ Anakin said, holding up his hands inside his ship as if Obi-Wan were right in front of him, _I'm following Nyla, who doesn't know I'm following her. Although I think it's completely fair, seeing as how she didn't tell anyone she was traveling alone just to have a chat with Count Dooku._

Obi-Wan's hand rose to his chin as an overwhelming sense of unease swept through him.

 _I can explain the details later,_ Anakin's hologram continued. _For now, I need you and Master Windu's help. If R2 is transmitting this message to you, then I need you to get here as soon as possible. I've included the coordinates, so you'll know exactly where our ships are._

The transmission ended and Anakin's image disappeared. Obi-Wan felt his body come alive as question after question swirled through his troubled mind. He'd have to ask all those questions later. His apprentice was in trouble, and Nyla was with him. Urgency, above all else, was needed.

As hastily as he could, he gathered his items and headed for Mace's quarters.

* * *

Dooku's eyebrows rose as he looked at Nyla's open hand. "A gift?" He feigned surprise. "For me?"

Nyla's lip curled is disgust at his mocking tone. She flung the bag at him. "Take it. It belongs here. With you."

The bag fell onto the floor, but Dooku didn't immediately pick it up. He stood staring at it with some apprehension while Nyla waited, heart racing. Just as Dooku took a step towards it, Anakin burst through the doors, light saber raised and ready to strike. He looked between the pair of them with question in his eyes.

"It's okay, Anakin" Nyla said, holding a hand out to him.

Keeping his saber raised, Anakin moved cautiously forward, never taking his eyes off of Dooku. He didn't understand what was transpiring, but he waited, ready to fight if necessary.

Dooku lifted the bag that lay between them. He felt inside the confines of the dirty little pouch and, much to his surprise, removed a small kyber crystal. He stared at it with confusion for a moment, but when he finally understood what he was holding, his eyes immediately looked at Nyla.

"It's what you wanted, wasn't it?" she replied, steadying herself as she spoke. Anger was rising inside her faster than she could suppress it. "It's why you sent Ventress after me, wasn't it? To get this? The last little piece of your collection after killing my Master?"

Anakin's eyes moved between both of them in bewilderment. _She's giving him Master Itso's kyber crystal?_ He watched Dooku hold up the crystal between his fingers, his eyes staring at the facets with great wonder.

Nyla stepped forward. "Tell me why."

"Nyla..." Anakin cautioned.

She ignored him, and her eyes began to gleam with the faintest amount of water. "Why kill someone over a crystal that isn't even yours? It was _never_ yours." Her voice was as firm as the expression on her face. "You can't do anything with it. You can't bend it to your will. It'll never work."

In irritation, Dooku balled his fist around the crystal. "I see your Master forgot to teach you a few things about how this works." He quickly regained composure, his smile creeping across his proud face. He now turned his attention to Anakin. "And I thought for sure you would have mentioned this to her before you let her come all the way out here, Skywalker. I didn't take you for the type to allow someone to be this embarrassed."

Anakin's scowl darkened, his fingers tightening about the hilt of his saber. He knew better than to reply. He already felt the heat of resentment rising in his chest, and he wasn't about to fall for Dooku's games.

Nyla had already taken another step forward, getting within striking distance of Dooku now. "I _want_ to kill you" she added, "believe me, I do...But your time will come. Your tyranny _will_ end eventually. I just hope I'm around to see it when it happens."

The smug expression painted on Dooku's face could have sickened her. His beady eyes seemed to glimmer from an unknown source of light, taunting her. "I can promise you, Nyla Xemo, that you won't be."

The last thing Anakin saw before he attacked was Nyla's body being flung across the great hall. She was thrown somewhere towards the back of the hall, crashing into one of the stone walls. Anakin didn't have time to check on her; he was already fully involved in a duel with Dooku, their red and blue blades dancing.

* * *

As the two men fought, Nyla willed every ounce of the Force to help her to regain consciousness. Slowly but surely, she came to. Blinking hard, she looked out across the long floor at the two figures battling; two tremendous talents, one light, one dark.

The fall had hurt, that much was certain as Nyla tried to stand. Given that her back wasn't fully healed, she felt Dooku's shove the most there, but she had the Force helping her. She found the strength to get up, but remained somewhat doubled-over in pain from her back. Regardless, she was standing.

If there was one good thing about being in the palace of a man who loved himself and his power over anything else, it was the convenience of self-indulgent items he kept about him. All around the hall were pillars of stone, each one showcasing a different prize from Dooku's battles and kills. The most convenient of these items was located near the high throne. As her eyes scanned the giant hall, Nyla saw the life sized statue of Dooku himself, standing as tall and as proudly as ever, right behind where Dooku and Anakin were doing battle.

Clutching her stomach with one hand, Nyla extended her other, calling upon the Force to lift the massive stone statue. She watched, concentrating, waiting for just the right moment. It came when Anakin had Dooku with his back to the giant window above the throne. They were still dueling; their energy never tiring. Nyla closed her eyes and used the last bit of her strength to hurtle the massive statue past Anakin and into Dooku himself. The force of it pushed Dooku backwards, knocking the saber out of his hands. Nyla extended her other hand as best she could, and with the Force on her side, she gave a final shove. Dooku, and his stone self, burst through the window.

Glass shattered in every direction, raining shards upon the throne and beyond. Anakin covered his head, but never missed a beat. The second he saw Dooku smash through the window, he was off and running to help Nyla. She seemed to be hurting, but not badly enough to prevent them from getting out of there.

Together, they made a break for it. Anakin was lightning-fast, and Nyla tried to keep up as best she could. Anakin lead them down the corridor they entered through, taking the stairs down into the tunnels that would lead them to the gatehouse. Their plan to go that direction came to a halt when they saw the tunnel was now full of droids.

"Uhh...Suggestions?" Nyla eyes widened at the amount of droids that stood before them.

"Outside, to the ramparts!" Anakin yelled.

They turned and ran back the direction they came, taking a different tunnel now. In minutes, they arrived outside and on the very gate itself. The only way out from here...was down.

Anakin's eyes locked onto Nyla's. "Can you do it?"

She nodded firmly. "Not like we have any other choice!"

Just as they were about to leap from the top of the gate ramparts, a light appeared from over the mountainside. Anakin and Nyla looked up in fright as it the light neared the gate. They realized the source of the light was from a ship, which was now hovering directly over where the pair stood.

Wind from the ship's engines whipped all about them, sending up a cloud of dust as he lowered. Nyla lifted a hand to shield the light from her eyes, but couldn't make out much because of how bright it was. Above the clamor, she heard Anakin laughing.

"Well, well!" he shouted, joy in his voice. "Took you long enough!"

Someone jumped from above, a zip cord trailing behind. Two clear blue eyes and a handsome smile lined by ginger hair appeared through the light, and Nyla nearly felt her heart burst with relief.

"Need a lift?" Obi-Wan asked her, his arm curling about her waist.

Nyla never got a chance to answer. They were already being pulled upwards and into the ship above.


	10. Chapter 10

Nyla spent nearly 30 minutes reporting on the incident that took place on Serenno. She looked each one of the Jedi Council members in the eye as she explained why she needed to see Dooku, and why she offered Master Itso's kyber crystal to him.

She revealed to them much that they did not know about her Master. In her story, she explained that the crystal was heavily sought after by Dooku for its unique properties. The Council knew Itso claimed his last lightsaber crystal from an unlikely source, though it came as a surprise to those seated about that the previous blade had been the property of Count Dooku himself. Master Itso had defeated Dooku in battle just before the war on Geonosis. He'd answered the call of the crystal, purified it, and used it as his own. This was a rarity so far in the Jedi Order, and Dooku...blinded by greed and anger from losing a duel...made Deveron Itso pay with his life.

Nyla had been a witness to it all. She'd accompanied her Master on that trip, not knowing it'd be their last trip together as Master and Padawan. And though the outcome had affected her for the rest of her days, she was glad she'd been there. She had retrieved her Master's saber from Dooku, and never let the coveted crystal out of her sight.

When Nyla finished, the Jedi Council was at a loss for words. She avoided their stares and soft murmurs, fearing the worst. They then politely asked that she wait outside as they spoke with Anakin next.

She couldn't blame them for wanting to talk to Anakin alone. However, the thought brought a faint smile to Nyla's face. _It appears as though the Council_ does _want to hear what Anakin had to say about the battles_ , she thought. She wondered if Anakin would still be angry afterwards, or as angry as he had been on Serenno, after telling his side of the story of their unexpected mission together.

And so, in the solemn silence outside the Council meeting room, Nyla waited. Sometimes she paced; other times she sat silently, eyes closed, meditating. She really had no idea how much time had passed until the doors finally opened. To her surprise, Obi-Wan was the first to exit.

"Jedi Xemo."

"Master Kenobi." Nyla studied his expression, which gave away none of his thoughts.

"If I may have a few moments with you?" His hand gripped her elbow gently, though he did not smile. "Alone?"

"Absolutely."

They walked together in silence; Obi-Wan's hand never leaving Nyla's arm. She didn't ask where they were going, and Obi-Wan didn't tell her. He did, however, make sure no one was following them. She thought this rather peculiar, but trusted that whatever he wanted to discuss had very much to do with what went on inside the Council meeting. She tried to prepare for whatever anger or disappointment he and the Council may have felt for her and her choices. She stood by those choices, but she wasn't looking forward to hearing what Obi-Wan felt about those choices. His disappointment with her would sting the most.

They turned a corner and Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder once again. When they were absolutely alone, Obi-Wan ducked into a nearby room, pulling Nyla inside with. She watched as he tapped a few instructions into the keypad, and the heavy door slid to a close.

"Obi-Wan, what's going-"

He stepped into her, silencing her with his mouth. His hands moved along her neck to her face, cupping hard as his kiss deepened. As taken aback as Nyla was by the suddenness of his kiss, it took no time for her to find her rhythm with him again. She was just beginning to get lost in the strength of his need when he pulled back.

"Do you know how hurt you could have gotten?" he breathed.

She went to answer, but his mouth was once again devouring hers. When he broke the embrace this time, she gasped for air. Obi-Wan's full and thoughtful gaze was staring back at her when she finally opened her eyes, and...was that fear she saw?

"Do you know what may have happened to you if we hadn't come?"

The short beard about his mouth did little to conceal the tension in him. Nyla felt how rigid his entire body was, consumed by the what-ifs and the what-may-have-beens. His eyes, so large and expressive, revealed the very thoughts he wasn't giving voice to. Nyla blinked, trying to process it all. "Obi-Wan, I-"

He kissed her again, and this time, it was the kind she remembered best whenever she thought of their night together. It was slower, full of his desire for her and not his fear of losing her. When their mouths parted, their foreheads remained touching.

Obi-Wan felt the heat of embarrassment rise to his face. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know" Nyla said softly. "I'm sorry, too."

"Why go alone?" He lifted his forehead, but his eyes stayed centered on hers. "Why go alone, when you have me?"

 _When you have me._ Nyla was more surprised by those words than any of his abrupt kisses. Looking into his eyes then, the fear she sensed was once present was completely gone, replaced now by duty. But there was something else there...something Nyla wasn't sure she'd seen before in Obi-Wan: a sliver of desperation in his stare.

"Lean on me, Nyla." He took her hands in his. "Call on me. Use me. Allow me to be at your side. Just...please don't think you have to do all the work alone."

She lowered her gaze to his chest. Everything Obi-Wan said was the truth, though it didn't make it easier having to explain her decision again. "It was just something I had to do" she replied. "I couldn't have called you away from your duties alongside Master Windu, and I didn't think you'd understand my reasoning anyhow."

Obi-Wan tipped her chin upwards with a single finger, greeting her gaze with a smile. "I may not _understand_ , but I'll still back you. To be honest, I hardly understand any of Anakin's choices, but I support him nonetheless. Sometimes I'm rewarded, many other times, though..." He raised an eyebrow, eliciting a chuckle from Nyla.

The moment between them helped ease the tension, and Nyla felt Obi-Wan's body relax more beneath her touch. While it felt good to be this way with him again, Nyla still felt some apprehension over what went on in the Council room without her. If she thought she could hide this from Obi-Wan, she was mistaken.

"Is there something troubling you?" he asked, concern slipping into his voice.

"The Council" Nyla began. "Are they upset?"

"Quite the opposite" Obi-Wan replied. He gave her arms a reassuring squeeze. "They're impressed with your fortitude and resourcefulness. Although, something about your story struck me as rather odd."

"Oh?" She watched as Obi-Wan's hand went to his beard; a trait she was beginning to adore.

"The kyber crystal" he said, "why go through all the trouble to give it to Dooku in the first place? I understand that, according to your tale, Master Itso's lightsaber provided some sort of wealth or power that Dooku wanted, but...why not keep it for yourself?"

A smile spread across Nyla's face. She took a step back and reached inside her jacket. Obi-Wan studied her with some perplexity as she lifted a crystal from her jacket.

"I gave him a synthetic one" she said, holding it proudly between two fingers. " _This_ is the real one." With some satisfaction, she watched the true clarity of her plan as it took hold of Obi-Wan. "So now, when Dooku thinks to tap into my Master's crystal, he'll actually be-"

"-tapping into nothing" Obi-Wan finished, "And he won't actually know it until-"

 _"It explodes_ " they said in unison.

Obi-Wan's face broke into a huge grin. "You brilliant, _brilliant_ woman."

Nyla was about to respond, but again, she was silenced by Obi-Wan's kiss.

* * *

Night had fallen on Coruscant, and Nyla awoke from her slumber. She glanced about the room as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Pillars of cool light filtered through the window covers, casting slivers of shadows across the bed where she and Obi-Wan lay. It took her a moment to realize she'd been dreaming. Fragments of the dream came back to her as she sat upright: red dirt, a hazy sun, dust swirling around her like a twister. It hadn't been a nightmare, but it was strange enough to wake her.

She sat there for a moment in the shadows, letting her mind clear. Next to her, Obi-Wan shifted quietly. He was asleep on his stomach, arms comfortably under the pillow that supported his head. As he stirred, a few rogue pieces of hair fell over his brow.

 _As if he could look any more handsome_ , Nyla thought unfairly. As tempted as she was to brush the hair from his face, she didn't want to disturb him. She did, however, allow her eyes to run the length of his bare back to the strong shoulders that carried so much weight besides that which was physical. Each muscle was an entire story to her, one she wanted to memorize from beginning to end. Earlier that night, she'd had the pleasure of learning a new chapter in that story. She could still feel lingering pressure between her legs to prove it.

She couldn't help but smile a little. _At least_ that _hadn't been a dream._

As softly as she could, she emerged from the bed and padded barefoot across to use the refresher. When she returned to the bedroom, Obi-Wan was awake. A drowsy smile played across his face in the moonlight.

"What is the time?" He lifted his arm, silently inviting her to join him.

"Not yet past 2." She snuggled back against his chest.

"Ahhh. Very good."

Obi-Wan's arms found their home around Nyla's waist, their fingers lacing together once their hands connected. The heat of his body provided a sense of a security as much as it warmed her against the chill in the room. That, combined with the gentle rise and fall of his chest against her back, was enough to send Nyla back to sleep with ease.

For Obi-Wan, sleep didn't come as easily. Nyla's body stayed tucked close against his, and he felt a sense of calm come over him that would have normally lead to sleep overtaking him. Instead, as he closed his eyes and tightened his embrace around Nyla, he thought he felt her breathing start to increase. Soon, her long eyelashes began to flutter against her cheeks as she lay agitated in his arms.

Concerned, Obi-Wan sat up. "Nyla" he whispered, his hand going to her shoulder. "Nyla, wake up." He watched her closely as she opened her eyes.

"Obi-Wan?" She stared up at him, slightly confused.

"You must have been dreaming" he said, settling back onto his side. "And it must have been quite the dream."

Nyla shifted onto her back and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "That's the second time tonight. At this rate, I'm almost afraid to try and sleep again."

"Would it help to talk about it?"

Nyla smiled, tracing the line of his beard with her fingers. "It's all just nonsensical stuff...Hardly cause for concern."

Obi-Wan nodded, and then allowed himself to kiss her. He and Nyla hadn't risked many nights staying together since the first time they were intimate. In those few instances, however, he noticed how much better he'd slept when he was beside Nyla. He wasn't proud of this, but on the nights he slept without Nyla beside him, it felt more lonely than ever. It brought back too many memories of a time long ago; a time of emotions that he had struggled to put behind.

But Obi-Wan wanted to change that. He wanted to be with Nyla more, the more that he was with her. In the years following his time with Satine, Obi-Wan had plenty of time to consider all the mistakes he'd made. Many were the result of youth and inexperience, others were shortcomings that he could have easily fixed. Now, with Nyla, not only were old emotions being reawakened, but so was his desire to make right what he didn't do...or wasn't able to do...with Satine.

Looking down at Nyla then, with her milky skin drenched in moonlight, her high cheekbones hidden by just a touch of her dark hair, her full mouth smiling up at him...he was never more certain that he wanted to do things with her correctly.

"Hey." Nyla tapped Obi-Wan on the tip of his nose. "Where'd you go?"

He blinked, returning from his thoughts to the present moment. For a split second he considered telling Nyla about his troubled past with Satine, the struggles he had with the life he devoted himself to and all the beliefs and ideals that came with it. Right now, in this bedroom, he continued to question the Code he lived by as he shared a connection with someone who made him feel alive and frightened all at once.

He wanted to tell her, and yet, he was frightened to do so. _Frightened more than I care to admit,_ he thought. He felt the same amount of fear when he realized she had gone to confront Dooku.

 _I already lost Satine. If I should lose Nyla also..._

"Obi-Wan?" Nyla propped herself up so she was eye level with him.

 _But I can't tell her about Satine. Not yet. Not here._

"What is it?" Nyla asked.

Obi-Wan met her troubled gaze and shook his head. "Nothing." He reached over and caressed her cheek, his mouth forming a shy smile. "Just lost in my thoughts, I guess..."

"Again?" The smirk she gave him matched the playful tone of her voice.

Obi-Wan chalked Nyla's smile up as yet another weakness of his. He willingly lost himself in that weakness, shifting his body weight on top of her as her mouth opened willingly to his. The power of their Force bond was as awake as their bodies were in that moment; it hummed like a live wire, pulsing with energy in the room.

As their passion increased and their bodies became one, Obi-Wan quickly forgot all his fears and misgivings. He allowed himself to feel the realness of Nyla and her incredible body, but most of all, her Force energy, which matched his unlike any he'd ever felt.

* * *

Padme Amidala walked through the hallways of the Senatorial Complex to the new Jedi's temporary quarters. With instructions from Chancellor Palpatine, she was to escort the Jedi to his office for a brief meeting, to regale her efforts on the planet Serenno against Count Dooku and give her his personal thanks.

Truth be told, Anakin had already mentioned this tale to Padme when he arrived home from the abrupt mission. The high manner which her husband spoke of this Jedi made Padme all the more curious. Anakin had also mentioned, in utmost confidence, that he believed Obi-Wan had developed romantic feelings for her. Padme had found this especially curious. Now, it seemed, she would finally get the chance to meet this woman and put her curiosity to rest.

As she came upon the Jedi's quarters, Padme smoothed her hands over the front of her gown, giving her appearance a once-over. She wanted to give the best first impression possible.

Satisfied with her appearance, she knocked on the heavy metal door and waited.

* * *

Nyla hadn't been expecting anyone that morning. Obi-Wan left before the first light of dawn, and afterwards, Nyla indulged herself in falling back to sleep for a time. Now, as she readied herself for the day ahead, there came an unexpected knocking.

"One moment, please!" Quickly, she pulled a tan colored shirt over her torso, grabbed her belt and straightened it across the waistband of her dark pants, and headed for the door. She couldn't imagine who it might be that was calling upon her, though she hoped it wasn't anyone too important. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower and left loose about her shoulders, not yet tied back in its usual braid.

As Nyla opened the door, she was only minimally taken aback by the regal woman standing before her.

"Jedi Nyla Xemo?" the woman asked.

"Yes?"

A hand was extended to her, as was a warm smile. "Padme Amidala, Senator from Naboo. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Nyla shook her hand, slightly shocked at the presence of a senator at her quarters. Her earlier years spent on Coruscant had given her enough exposure of the Senate and its members to last her a lifetime, but she didn't recall any of them being as young and as beautiful as the Senator who stood before her then.

"A pleasure to meet you, Senator Amidala. Please...come inside." Nyla offered the woman to join her within the room. "I'm afraid I wasn't notified of any Senate visits today? I apologize for not being more prepared."

The Senator waved a hand. "No need for apologies. You'll find I'm not like most others in the Senate."

Nyla was quickly realizing that. She folded her arms over her chest, studying her with friendly intrigue. "So, what may I do for you, Senator-"

"-Please, call me Padme." Her smile grew. "I'm a friend to the Jedi, and I've heard many great things about you in particular. I hope we can become friends, as I have with so many of those in your company."

Nyla gave an approving nod. "I see you're quite different already from the typical politician...and that is something I can get behind."

Padme bowed her head. "Thank you for that."

Senator Amidala was as lovely in looks as she was in speech, that much was certain to Nyla. The young Senator seemed hopeful in building a friendship, something Nyla wasn't exactly used to. She found it refreshing, compared to the formal, nauseating behavior of other senators that she'd come in contact with.

"So, _Padme_..." Nyla smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Chancellor Palpatine has summoned you to his office. He hopes to speak with you about your bravery on Serenno."

 _The Chancellor heard about that?_ Nyla wondered how and why it was even a concern of the Chancellor's, but...then again...he did seem to meddle in the affairs of the Council rather often. In the short time Nyla had been back on Coruscant she had noticed this...and disliked it.

"He sent me as an escort, if you would join me?" Padme asked, her large eyes full of encouragement. "Chancellor Palpatine is also from Naboo and we are quite close. It isn't often he wishes to speak one-on-one with a Jedi on their heroics, but he seems quite intrigued by your efforts."

"I'm sure he is." Nyla hoped the distaste she held for politicians wasn't too noticeable in her voice. She'd have to remember to be more careful going forward. "I'd be happy to join you. Lead the way."

The Senator saw them out, but not before Nyla could grab both her blaster and her light saber from the table. If Padme found it odd Nyla wanted to bring her weapons with her, she didn't show it one bit.

"Have you been enjoying your stay here?" she asked Nyla.

"It's had its ups and downs." She exchanged a smile with Padme. "But my living arrangement has been quite comfortable, if that's more your meaning?"

"Yes, and I'm glad to hear it! You are welcome to stay as long as you need, unless you plan on moving to the Temple?"

The notion had occurred to Nyla only once before, when they'd returned from Vanquor. If she was going to be a permanent fixture here, and her relationship...or whatever it was...with Obi-Wan was to continue, she'd have to commit to the way of living on Coruscant. The longer she remained here and fought alongside the others, the question of her moving would become a matter of necessity over choice. She just hadn't really thought much about it, between Ryloth, Vanquor, and now Serenno.

Luckily for Nyla, the pair was stopped in the hall as two of Padme's fellow senators passed by. Padme greeting both of them and introduced Nyla, who happily shook their hands. As the senators spoke, Nyla waited, eyeing their exchange. From what she could gather, Senator Amidala was well respected, and seemed genuinely kind. A rare trait for a senator.

 _And if there are others in the Senate like her, perhaps the world of politics isn't as doomed as I once thought,_ Nyla considered.

When the small talk ended, Padme did not revisit the question about Nyla transitioning to the Temple, but moved on to talk about the Chancellor. She brought Nyla up to speed on the latest tasks within the Senate, and even invited her to attend a Senate meeting in the future. Nyla gracefully agreed, much to Padme's pleasure.

As they came to Chancellor Palpatine's office, Padme waved a slender arm towards the grand doors. "He's all yours. I hope your meeting goes well."

"You won't be joining?" Nyla asked, doing her best to hold back her disappointment.

"I wish I could, but I've got to get back to my own tasks." She gave Nyla a hug, holding on to her arms as they parted. "I do hope we'll have a chance to talk again, Jedi Xemo. It's not often I get to converse with a female Jedi...I find you all rather refreshing, to be honest."

Nyla laughed. "As refreshing as I find a female Senator?"

"Perhaps moreso" Padme joked.

With a few clicks of the keypad at the Chancellor's door, the entrance opened, and Padme took leave.

Waiting at the entryway were two guards, their solemn helmets concealing all facial features. Eyeing them cautiously, Nyla stepped inside the vast room. Her eyes were drawn first to large windows that lined the back wall, giving way to an unparalleled view of the sweeping skyline beyond. Handsome furniture placed in a semicircle around a much larger, single chair waited at the top of a small flight of stairs. Around the rest of the room stood statues of...various senators? Nyla couldn't guess. Whatever they were, they did little to bring a welcoming feel to the place. In fact, Nyla felt a subtle chill as she entered further into the Chancellor's quarters.

"Nyla Xemo! You've arrived!"

She turned to see Chancellor Palpatine drifting forward from an adjacent room. He was smiling, arms extended. His elaborate Senatorial robes made him appear as though he were drowning in the fabric; a small old man made larger by the opulence of his position.

"Do make yourself comfortable, would you?" He gestured towards the seating area at the top of the stairs.

She took his cue, selecting one of the chairs in the semicircle. It was almost as uncomfortable as the energy within the room.

Chancellor Palpatine took a seat across from Nyla and adjusted his robes, his smile never once faltering. "I've heard quite a few stories about you" he began, "they have been...most impressive."

Nyla bowed her head. "You are too kind, Chancellor." When she lifted her gaze, she thought she saw one corner of his mouth twitch.

"It isn't often that a Jedi takes it upon themselves to strike out on a lone mission. And certainly not one of your kind. If I'm not mistaken, the Council often frowns upon lone missions, don't they? You must have had a good reason for such courage."

 _One of your kind._

 _Frowns upon lone missions._

 _Good reason for such courage._

Three insults buried under pretty words and a polite tongue. Nyla saw right through him, and yet...smiled all the same.

"Again, you are too kind, my dear Chancellor" she replied, her voice thick with gratitude. "I appreciate your sense in knowing I wouldn't risk my fellow Jedi's lives if I didn't have good reason."

"Mmm hmm, of course." He laced his fingers together thoughtfully. "Count Dooku. He is quite powerful, yes?"

"That is what they say."

"Oh, he is." The Chancellor's smile broadened arrogantly. "How _ever_ did you find a way to escape him?"

 _He's mocking me._ Nyla breathed in and out slowly. _He doesn't want to congratulate me, he wants to know how I did it._

 _"_ Someone with as long a list of grievances as Count Dooku" the Chancellor continued, "I'd think he would put up quite a fight."

"He did, for a time" Nyla answered.

"And yet, it seems you were able to make it back to Coruscant just fine."

"Yes. With the help of a few others." As best she could, she smiled at the Chancellor. "The Jedi are never really alone, even when they think they are. That's why our enemies, including Count Dooku, often find themselves in compromising positions." Nyla sat back in the chair calmly. "Such as being flung out a window, for example."

Chancellor Palpatine stared at her. Gone was the twinkle in his eyes and the haughtiness in his grin. Nyla waited quietly, studying the change that came over him.

After a moment of terse silence, Chancellor rose from his chair. "A drink, Miss Xemo?" He motioned to a clear glass decanter full of a deep purple liquid. "A toast, to your courage?"

She stood up as he began to pour her some. "Really, that's unnec-"

The Chancellor handed her the glass. "A _toast_ , Nyla Xemo."

Icy cold energy swirled all around her. She took the glass, feeling this energy as it enveloped her. Something didn't feel right about being there. She sensed it from the moment she stepped inside, but now...now it was like the very room itself had frozen over.

"To your bravery, and quick, selfless thinking." Palpatine raised his glass. "And to the defeat of Count Dooku...for the time, that is."

Nyla waited until he drank first, then took a sip of the purple liquid. It provided the only warmth she felt in that room as it traveled through her body. She was glad to have something to hold on to as well, as she was having trouble resisting the urge to ball her fists each time the Chancellor spoke to her in his condescending tone.

"I hear you have only recently moved back to Coruscant." Palpatine's lips formed a tight smile. "From Takodana, no less."

"Yes, I, uh...I happened along Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker-"

"-I know the story, dear" he said, silencing her. "I know much more than you may think. The Jedi and I..." He turned his back to Nyla and stared out at the city beyond the windows. "Let's say we work closely together, moreso than any other previous Chancellor."

"Is there a reason that you, as opposed to any other previous Chancellor, feels the need to be so involved?" Nyla she took another sip, watching Chancellor Palpatine's proud shoulders stiffen ever-so-slightly at her comment. She was thankful the glass was hiding her smirk.

"I would think it was obvious" he retorted, turning back to her. "The Separatists and the Republic are at war. Every mission the Jedi are called to is directly related to everything we deal with on the Senate floor." He walked towards Nyla, hands clasped behind his back. "In fact, that is how I heard about your little foray on Serenno."

" _Foray_?" Nyla's knuckled tightened about the glass. "It was hardly a _foray_ , Chancellor."

"Skywalker's report said otherwise."

 _What? No. Anakin wouldn't have made it out to be any more than a solo mission. I never asked him to come with me in the first place, why would he say otherwise?_

"I'd like to ask a question of you, if I may" the Chancellor said, his smile all but disappearing. "You sense the power that Anakin Skywalker possesses, yes?"

Nyla hesitated. "Well, yes, he-"

"And do you, Nyla Xemo, agree that you have sensed some anger about him?"

The air in Nyla's lungs halted. _How does he know this?_ She looked at Chancellor Palpatine then with great wonder. The surprise Nyla felt must have been visible on her face, because Palpatine was smiling again. It was a broad, cool smile indicative of unspeakable knowledge and awareness. The sight of it unnerved Nyla, so much so that all she could do was remain silent.

"Yes, it appears as though you have." Chancellor Palpatine seemed pleased. "I want you to know, you have nothing to be concerned about. Skywalker is...young. Brash. But - his heart is in the right place."

Nyla watched Palpatine closely as he spoke. He considered the floor as he took each step, his mind thoughtfully recalling Anakin as though he was a son and _he_ was the proud father. While Palpatine spoke to Nyla, he never looked at her. He seemed to be in a daydream of sorts, and it struck Nyla as incredibly odd.

"Trust me, Anakin Skywalker is in good hands." The Chancellor turned to face Nyla finally, and all the expression was gone from his face. A steely stare was all he granted her. "I don't care to have others come to Coruscant and disrupt the order we have here. Especially those from planets who harbor the likes of smugglers, gamblers, and other such underground lifeforms."

Nyla set the glass down on the table with a heavy _thunk_. "If you'll excuse me, Chancellor. I don't prefer to continue conversations with those who so openly insult the planet of my birth." She turned to leave, anger throbbing in her temples.

Palpatine settled his arms against his stomach, hands slipping beneath the heavy fabrics contently. He was satisfied with the reaction by the Jedi, especially because she was finally ridding him of her presence. When she exited through the door and was no longer in sight, he settled back into his chair, reveling in the delight of iliciting anger in yet another self-righteous Jedi.


	11. Chapter 11

The mess hall was abuzz with bodies at the lunch hour. Clones came and went, as did a few Jedi, including Anakin and Obi-Wan. They selected a table where it wasn't so loud, so they could converse about the latest meetings they had just attended.

Anakin was well on his way to cleaning his plate when he noticed Obi-Wan staring down at his own. "You seem tired, Master." He knew that he was, of course. He'd been watching Obi-Wan throughout the morning, noticing how he struggled to stay focused as they discussed their upcoming missions. He noticed the slightly-darkened shade beneath his eyes as well. Now, he noticed his Master wasn't eating.

"I'm fine, Anakin" Obi-Wan answered. He pushed his food around his plate absentmindedly. "Nothing I can't work through."

Anakin pointed with his fork. "Try the blue stuff. It's not half bad."

Obi-Wan smirked at his young apprentice. He wished he could be so easily distracted by the food on his plate as Anakin was. Instead, he continued to deal with distractions of his night with Nyla. The thought alone made the muscles in his shoulders ache. He rolled his head from side to side, feeling a small amount of relief in his neck. Much of his body remained stiff from he and Nyla's more intense moments of intimacy, though he certainly wasn't complaining. The true trouble of his thoughts were the unspoken truths he needed to tell Nyla. He hadn't been able to do it last night, and his weakness bothered him.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Deciding to take Anakin's advice, Obi-Wan scooped a bit of the blue offering from his plate and took a bite.

Next to him, Anakin watched with a growing smile. "Yeah? Am I right, or am I right?"

Obi-Wan made sure to give him an appreciative smile as he chewed. Anakin straightened his back, pleased he was able to help his Master, if even in a small way.

Across the large hall, the entryway doors slid open to reveal a frantic-looking Nyla. Her eyes scanned the room, searching the tables of clone troopers and Temple workers until she spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan. From their vantage point, it wasn't immediately visible anyone had even entered the hall until Nyla was almost upon them.

Obi-Wan dropped his fork and stood up. "Nyla?!" He noticed how wild her eyes looked as she neared.

"Obi-Wan. Anakin." She acknowledged them both, but kept her eyes on Obi-Wan. "We have to talk."

"We do?" Obi-Wan questioned. He gave a sideways glance to Anakin, who remained seated. "Here?"

"NO." Realizing she answered somewhat harshly, she gave Anakin an apologetic smile. "Meaning no offense, but I need to speak to Obi-Wan alone."

"Whatever you two need to do" Anakin shoveled more food into his mouth. He motioned to Obi-Wan's plate. "You finished?"

Obi-Wan waved a hand, granting him permission to take what he liked. He made a face as Anakin happily scraped the contents of his lunch onto his own plate.

Nyla leaned in close. "Can we go somewhere less...visible? There's a lot I need to discuss with you."

Obi-Wan turned so that he and Nyla's backs were to Anakin. "Can you give me an idea as to what this is about?"

"The Chancellor and I had a meeting." Nyla whispered. "It didn't go well."

Obi-Wan's brows drew together. "The _Chancellor_?" Upon hearing this, he realized they would need a place that provided more than just privacy. They needed a room that ensured secrecy, with no chance of prying eyes or meddlesome ears. He knew just the place.

"Come. Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"I would love a walk" Nyla replied, playing along. Together, they exited the mess hall and went the length of the corridor to one of several private training rooms. Obi-Wan knew they were guaranteed privacy there, as no one was able to enter the room until the current occupants exited. This ensured safety and minimized risk of injury, should someone walk in during the middle of a sparring session.

Obi-Wan waved a hand over the control panel, illuminating the lowest level of lights within the circular room. As Nyla stepped inside, it occurred to her that she had never been in one of the Temple training rooms. Her boots echoed in the empty space as she walked about, staring up at the domed ceiling and circular layout.

Near the entrance, Obi-Wan waited. It wasn't immediately noticeable before, but now he could see just how out-of-sorts Nyla appeared. The dark waves of her hair were loose about her shoulders, her face flush with frustration. Her body language was evidence that she was still clearly agitated; her mind running a mile a minute. While he was curious to know why she wanted to speak to him so badly, he wanted to give her the chance to speak first.

It took only a moment however, as Nyla steadied her breathing before speaking. "There's something very wrong about the Chancellor" she began. Turning, she faced Obi-Wan head on. "I don't trust him. There's a great deal of suspicion about him."

It wasn't the first time Obi-Wan heard those words being spoken about the Chancellor, and it likely wouldn't be the last. He was hardly fazed by what Nyla was telling him, but he kept an open mind as she continued.

"He insulted my home planet." Nyla took a step, her volume growing. "He insulted the Jedi." She took another step and pointed at her chest. "And he insulted _me."_

"I must admit" Obi-Wan said cautiously, "the Chancellor has never been known for his grace, particularly when it comes to certain individuals." He kept his voice as gentle as possible. "Although I don't recall ever hearing him openly insult anyone."

Nyla felt the sting of his words. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you" he replied, hand going to his beard in contemplation. "I just don't see why he would meet with you if only to insult you."

"That's just it though, Obi-Wan..." She stepped into him now, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Why _did_ he call upon me? Why discuss what happened on Serenno if not to understand my thinking? To test my loyalties and strength of character? He made me out to be some sort of _rebel_."

"He asked you about Serenno?" Of all that Nyla had told him, this fact certainly surprised him. "How would he have known? The Council never met with him to discuss it?"

"It was Anakin." Nyla could see the shock Obi-Wan's eyes.

He shook his head. " _Anakin_?"

"The Chancellor said as much."

This took him a minute to digest. He began to pace, fingering the length of his beard while he regarded the possibility that his former padawan was reporting to Palpatine behind his back. Again, he shook his head. "No. That cannot be possible."

Once more, Nyla felt a pang of hurt in her chest. "Is it so impossible, Obi-Wan?" She stood there watching him as he considered everything she told him. "Is it so impossible that Anakin may have a friend in Chancellor Palpatine? Is it impossible to think that Anakin, who has anger towards the Jedi Council, reports to the man who thinks he owns the rights to every discussion the Council has?"

Obi-Wan spun to face her, shocked at her tone. "Nyla, do you hear yourself?"

"Yes, I hear myself, Obi-Wan! Do _you?_ Or has your need to rely on common sense made you deaf?"

They stood only a matter of feet away from one another, but the chasm that grew between them then was much larger. Their eyes narrowed on one another, the heat of their disagreement felt across the gap of space between them.

Nyla went to leave, but Obi-Wan grabbed her arm. "Don't go."

"Why shouldn't I?" she fired back. "You've heard nothing I've said!"

"So your answer is to run?" He let go of her arm. "To leave? Just like you did when you left for Takodana all those years ago?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Obi-Wan regretted them. The pain of it was visible on Nyla's face and in her beautiful eyes. Silence hung between them, heavier this time, and more hurtful. All over again, Obi-Wan felt the fear of losing Nyla settling into every bone in his body.

"I'm sorry" he said, grief heavy in his voice.

Nyla set her jaw and willed the tears in her eyes to stay put. "I don't _run_ , Obi-Wan."

He breached the gap between them. "I know you don't. I don't know why I said it."

His demeanor was sincere, as was the terrified look in his eyes. Nyla looked down finally, blinking away the water that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "You don't have to believe me" she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "but at least try and open your eyes to what is right in front of you."

"I believe you about the Chancellor, my dear" Obi-Wan replied, "but you are asking me to believe that my own brother is reporting on private affairs behind my back, and I cannot do that." He reached out to her then, but she avoided his touch.

"Cannot? Or will not?" Her fiery gaze challenged him. "Anakin has a kind of power I've never seen before, _and_ a temper to match. We all have our moments, Obi-Wan...me, especially, but Anakin?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, it is a battle the Jedi must fight daily."

"Precisely." She let out a long, distraught sigh. "Anakin said something off-hand while we were on Serenno. At first, it struck me as merely odd. Now, however, it concerns me even more after having spoken with the Chancellor." She leveled her gaze on his. "He thinks the Council doesn't listen to him or value his opinion...and he wonders if you ever do."

"Me?!" Now, Obi-Wan felt a wallop of hurt move through his body. "Anakin said this?"

"I tried to tell him otherwise...and he seemed to believe me." Nyla's eyes became sad then, their fullness dimming as she shook her head. "But the anger in him, Obi-Wan. It just came on so...so quickly. His face was so dark..."

Everything she spoke of, Obi-Wan knew to be true. He'd seen it through the years as he trained Anakin, watching him mature from a small, fragile boy to a strong, capable young man. He loved him so much that he forgave his anger; allowed it to fester when he should have stopped it in its tracks...but it was as Nyla said: the darkness that overcame Anakin at times...it often frightened Obi-Wan. He didn't know how to stop it, or if it was even stoppable.

"You've seen this, haven't you?" Nyla asked.

Obi-Wan cast his eyes downward, ashamed to admit it. "Yes."

"So what I have revealed isn't all that impossible?"

When he looked at her this time, his eyes were full of regret. "Is it so impossible that I don't want to believe it? Every bout of anger is a mark of failure on my part, as his teacher."

"Failure? You think you are a failure?" Nyla could only shake her head. " _Nothing_ about the Obi-Wan Kenobi that I know speaks of failure."

"There is much you don't know" he answered. "Not yet, anyways."

They stood apart from each other, each searching the other's hurt and troubled gaze. For a long while, neither said anything...until Nyla couldn't take it anymore.

"There is nothing you could ever tell me that would make you appear as a failure in my eyes." She paused, watching as Obi-Wan's expression softened. "If you ever doubted that for even a moment...then you are not the man I thought I knew."

Nyla turned to leave, and this time, Obi-Wan let her.

* * *

A day passed, and neither Obi-Wan nor Nyla reached out to one another. When night fell, they both lay awake in their respective quarters, wondering how the other was doing or what they might be thinking.

Obi-Wan reached out through the Force to connect with Nyla, and for a moment, she let him in...but as quick as she let him in, she shut him out again. Nyla _wanted_ to let him in. She wanted to ask him to visit her, to come in and hold her, to kiss her forehead and forget the argument they had. Above all, she wanted to tell him she regretted leaving. She knew she should have stayed, but instead...she left.

 _Like he said I would._

 _Like he said I did._

And oh, how those words had stung. They stung because they were partially right: she may not have ran from her past life on Coruscant, but she certainly didn't stick around long after her Master had died. No matter how many excuses she'd told over the years, Nyla knew she left when she should have stayed. Her time on Coruscant the past several weeks had taught her that much.

She also knew that she'd struck a chord in Obi-Wan, though she never meant to. Over and over, she replayed their exchange in the training room. She went over what she should have said, should have done, what _he_ should have said and should have done. Not one ounce of it mattered.

And now, as Nyla lay alone in her bed, her mind more agitated than ever...all she could think about was apologizing. They both let their emotions get the best of them, and Nyla knew Obi-Wan was a better Jedi than that. She questioned whether or not she could claim the same about herself.

 _Tomorrow I will go to him. I'll apologize for my part._

Nyla rolled onto her side and stared out through the open drapes at the city. Orderly lines of ships went on about their travels; the late night citizens of the city would just be emerging to partake in whatever flight of fancy suited them. It made her think of Dex's Diner and her fun-filled time there with Obi-Wan.

She sighed and closed her eyes, and fell asleep thinking back to the ways he'd made her laugh that night.

* * *

 _Nyla returned to the dream she had the last time she and Obi-Wan spent the night together. She was once again stranded on a desert planet, lost in a sea of burnt orange landscapes. Dust clouds swirled around her to the point she struggled to breathe. No matter where she turned, she saw more dust. The sun blazed hot and bright above her. Dark brown lines of dirty sweat trailed down her brow and stung her eyes._

 _She felt dizzy. Even trying to shield her eyes with her hand proved impossible, as the wind spun dust all around her. Voices swirled around her, though none were distinct; just a blur of voices and dust._

 _And then suddenly: all the wind died._

 _Nyla's vision cleared as the dust settled, and she realized she was somewhere else now: somewhere much greener and lush with giant, colorful vegetation. Vivid colors everywhere. Massive species of flora unrecognizable to her. She was lost in yet another strange land and searching for a way out._

 _There was also a sense of dread surrounding her. Evil lurked, and it was gaining on her._

 _Nyla began to run, but the more she ran, the faster the evil seemed to hunt her. She ran until she came to a ledge and could go no further. She gazed down into an infinite darkness. No hope. Nowhere to go. Behind her was something more menacing that any bottomless pit. When she looked back over her shoulder, she could feel it._

 _The evil was close now..._

* * *

Nyla shot up in bed, gasping for air. Her body was a tense mess of nerves and anxiety. Looking around, she realized she was still in her room. It was still night. Nothing hunted her.

Across the room, her wristcomm was beeping. It took Nyla a second to transition from the lingering effects of the dream to the reality of the present moment. Still, her wristcomm beeped, the green light blinking urgently.

Shakily, Nyla emerged from the bed. She hurried over to the table where the small device continued its notification tones. She depressed the small comm button. "This is Nyla" she exhaled, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Jedi Xemo" came the voice of Master Windu. "There's been a great disturbance in the Force. I...think you should come to the Temple...and quickly."

"Yes, Master Windu. I'll be right there."

Nyla stared down at the small device for only a moment.

 _A great disturbance in the Force._

She thought of her dream, wondering if it was in any way connected.

 _No. It was just a dream. Not a vision._

 _Your mind is too cluttered with noise. You need to meditate._

There was no time to meditate, let alone change out of her nightdress. She donned the very clothes she'd stripped from only a few hours earlier, grabbed her weapons, and headed for the Temple.


	12. Chapter 12

All available Jedi who were near the Temple had been called to gather. As they arrived one by one, they formed a circle about the large hologram table within the Temple briefing room. Many of those standing about were bleary-eyed from having just been woken from their slumber, but most others were very much wide awake.

Nyla found this to be the scene when she arrived. She ran much of the way there, assuming haste was necessary. She slowed her gate to a quickened walk once she arrived, making her way through the passageways of the Temple to the mission briefing room. There, she found several unfamiliar faces mixed with many familiar ones. All eyes turned to her as she joined the others around the table, one set of eyes being Obi-Wan's. He didn't smile when he saw her, even after Nyla's gaze connected with his. He appeared solemn as he looked at her, standing alongside Anakin and the others.

She suddenly got the feeling they knew something she didn't. "I came as quickly as I could, Masters." There was question in her voice as she glanced about. Everyone was looking at her as though she was the reason they were there. It made Nyla uneasy, and she hoped someone would let her in on the secret.

Yoda stepped forward. "In vain, your haste has not been." He waved one of his three-fingered hands at the control board. "Place your attention on the hologram, you all must."

Nyla scanned the room nervously as the lights dimmed. A spinning figure of a planet hovered above the holoboard. Its electric shade of blue cast a cool hue over the faces that huddled about, eyes peering upwards as Yoda spoke.

"Spotted a dark threat, our scouts have." His aged eyes looked through the spinning image. "New and dangerous, it is."

Across the table, Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Nyla as she studied the hologram. He felt his heart sink when he watched the realization of what planet spun above the holoboard appear on her face. Her lips parted as she sucked in a short breath, alarm twisting her expression into one of pure fear. Her eyes immediately found his, yet all he could do was acknowledge her with a sympathetic nod.

"On Takodana, this evil has appeared" Yoda said. "Discover and end this evil, the Jedi must."

Nyla could no longer look at Obi-Wan. She couldn't look at anyone. Her heart pounded against her chest, blood pumping hard into her ears as her growing fear wound into tight knot within her.

"There appears to be no blockade above the atmosphere of Takodana, which will allow for easier entry" said Mace, who now addressed the group. "So we have that working for us." His dark eyes settled on each one of the Jedi individually before they came to rest on Nyla. "I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you, Jedi Xemo, but it appears there's been an explosion within your birth city of Azura."

Nyla's throat felt like it was closing in on her. "What kind of explosion?"

"A large one."

"How _large,_ exactly?" asked Obi-Wan.

"We believe it has leveled a good portion of the city."

"And the casualties?" he asked next, not wanting to hear the answer.

Mace looked at him gravely. "Our scouts estimate close to 2,000."

Obi-Wan could only look at Nyla as gasps and murmurs filled the room. She avoided everyone's gaze, wiping a hand over her face and closing her eyes. As gently as he could, he reached out to her through the Force. Unlike earlier in the night, she allowed him to freely enter. Within seconds, he could feel the tremor in her energy; it was scattered and frightened. He wrapped his comforting energy around hers as best he could.

 _I'm with you,_ he told her silently.

 _I know_ , she answered.

"There are more details on the attack to be told" Mace continued. He waited for the talk among the Jedi to cease completely before continuing. "From what we have gathered, we also believe the attack is that of a Sith."

Anakin, who had been standing at attention for most of the briefing with his arms crossed over his chest, seemed to lose a bit of his commanding stance when he heard Mace's declaration. His arms loosened in disbelief, his eyes widening. Only he, Obi-Wan, and Nyla remained silent while even more talk filled the room.

"But how is this possible?" Ahsoka asked, stepping forward. "Were we not just fighting to overthrow a Separatist stronghold on Takodana a few weeks ago? And did we not defeat them?"

Expectant glances turned to Mace, who acknowledged Ahsoka with a nod. "You are correct, Padawan Tano. At this time, we do not believe the two attacks are related."

Ahsoka looked to Anakin, who gave his padawan a shrug. He was as baffled as she was.

"Our decision: send a secret team to the city" Yoda told the group. His voice was calm and steady. "Two Jedi will go. Investigate this disturbance more closely, they will." He pointed with his gimer stick. "Assigned to Master Kenobi and Jedi Xemo, this task is."

Obi-Wan and Nyla looked at one another in surprise. Their attention was quickly pulled from their newly assigned mission to the Grand Master as he hobbled slowly towards them.

"Jedi Xemo" Yoda spoke, his gaze centering on her. "Difficult, this will be. Your home...destroyed, possibly. Hope remains while your faith is strong. Forget this, you must not."

She bowed her head, heeding his every word. "I will not forget, Master."

Yoda turned to Obi-Wan next, his hands settling on the knob of his stick. "Master Kenobi." He exhaled, and his ears dropped. "A great struggle awaits. Should a Sith power claim this attack, the teachings and trials of your Master, Qui-Gon, you must recall."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan didn't understand how his former Master would come to play in all this. "How will I know which teaching you speak of?"

"Trust" he answered simply. "In yourself. In Jedi Xemo." For emphasis, he poked Obi-Wan in the leg with the end of his gimer stick. "No room for doubt. Only trust!"

Anakin didn't like the sound of any of this. What sort of plan was sending only _two_ Jedi into the heart of this new threat? And why hadn't they sent _him_ along with his Master? Sure, Nyla knew the planet better than anyone standing in the room, but Anakin understood Obi-Wan better than anyone standing in the room. Surely that counted for something?

He raised a finger and stepped forward, gathering the attention of those around him. "Will there be need of a Republic fleet above the planet? In case something were to go wrong?"

"We have considered this" Mace answered. "We believe it best to send Master Kenobi and Jedi Xemo down to investigate first, before we begin an all-out assault."

"But you _do_ anticipate an assault?" Anakin looked at them expectantly. "We aren't just going to let them go down there with no backup?"

"For now, that _is_ the plan, Skywalker."

Anakin gawked at them, disbelief in his steely blue stare. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his former padawan's shoulder, hoping to cool the storm that was clearly brewing inside.

"You won't be without communication" Mace said, turning to Nyla and Obi-Wan. "As we speak, your armor is being outfitted with cameras and location tracking devices. You'll be able to operate each from your wrist panels. Helmets will be provided, should poisonous gases be leaking from the wreckage within the city. Wear them at all times, for both protection and discretion. Lastly, your ship will be protected by a deflector shield." Mace folded his arms over his chest. "Just in case you find yourselves being chased out."

Obi-Wan and Nyla both nodded appreciatively to Master Windu, then shared a reluctant glance at each other.

 _We'll be okay_ , Obi-Wan spoke through the Force.

 _I hope you're right,_ she answered.

"While your equipment and ship are being outfitted, may I suggest you get some rest?" Mace gave them as genial a smile as Mace Windu could.

"A wise suggestion, indeed" said Obi-Wan.

"For the rest of you: please keep alert to any summons from the Council. We'll update all of you when more details emerge." Mace concluded the briefing with low bow of his head. "May the Force Be With You All."

The group disintegrated, with only Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Nyla left standing in the room. The three talked amongst themselves about the mission while Nyla stood a ways off by herself. Her eyes remained focused on the spinning hologram of her home planet. As it spun, she tried to find the tiny dot she called home, although she wasn't sure she had a home anymore. It wasn't like she had many memories of there as a child. She had been taken to the Temple at too young an age to remember anything. Her childhood memories were from Coruscant.

Still, Nyla had a home there. Takodana was the only other place she knew would take her when all other paths seemed hopeless. After her Master died, it became the only place where she felt any kind of safety. In the back of her mind, Nyla always thought she would return to gather more of her belongings before moving into the Temple. Now, it didn't appear she would get to have that chance.

She felt someone nudge her in the side, drawing her attention. She looked over to see Anakin smiling at her.

"Try to take it easy on him." He cocked his head towards Obi-Wan. "Without me there to save him, I'm depending on you to take my place."

Nyla managed a tiny smirk. "Wasn't _he_ the one that saved _you_ last time?"

"Saved _us_ " he corrected her, and then the playfulness left his expression. "Be careful out there, Nyla."

"I will."

She followed his tall frame as he and Ahsoka left the room. Now only she and Obi-Wan remained. Their eyes met, and Nyla could already tell by the way he was looking at her that an apology was coming.

"Nyla..." he began.

"No, let me" she interrupted. "I shouldn't have left you yesterday." She felt her hands begin to tremble slightly, though whether it was from lack of sleep or her frayed nerves, she wasn't sure. "I let my emotions get the best of me. As a Jedi, I understand the the fault in letting it happen, but you didn't deserve-"

"-I _did_ deserve it" Obi-Wan said. "Everything you said was true, and I knew it. I just..." He paused, searching for the right words. "It's just been a very long time since a woman I cared for put me in my place."

The trouble with falling for a fellow Jedi was that you felt everything they felt, if you were attuned to them well enough. Nyla wondered if this was part of the reason the Jedi forbid attachment; feeling the emotions of someone you cared for, especially when it was hurt or anguish, was something akin to torture. She was attuned to Obi-Wan _more_ than well enough, so she sensed every ripple of anxiety that coursed through him as he delivered his last statement. The way he looked at her with so much vulnerability, it pained her to her very core.

"Another...woman?" Nyla knew Obi-Wan wanted her to ask him more about this. She felt his energy pleading for her to start the conversation. "I don't...I don't understand..."

"You will" he said gently. "I'm afraid now is not the time. Remind me again soon, and I will tell you the story of my past, the mistakes I made, and the mistakes I'm trying not to make again." In another setting, he would have given her a kiss for reassurance, but that was as impossible to do there as it would be to speak of Satine. Perhaps on this mission, they would have the chance to truly talk to one another.

 _The mission._

Obi-Wan sensed Nyla's thoughts had returned to it, just as his did. The fear he saw in her earlier now returned.

"Oh Obi-Wan..." She felt defeated and they hadn't even begun the mission yet. "So many people...Why Takodana? Why _Azura_? Why now?"

He wished he knew, if only to take the hurt from her. They wouldn't know much until they began their task, and they would need a clear mind and a rested body to do it.

"You should get some sleep." He did the honors of turning off the holoboard. Nyla watched as the shape of her home planet disappeared.

Obi-Wan turned to leave, but not before taking one of Nyla's hands in his. Her touch was warm and comforting, her skin like silk against his rough and calloused hand.

 _I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I never meant to hurt you._

He looked into her eyes, willing her to see and feel his regret. To his relief, the corner of Nyla's mouth rose.

 _I know. You are still every bit the man I thought you were, Obi-Wan._

An invisible weight lifted, and the chasm that once existed between them was closing fast. They could feel it in the way their energies flittered and danced, less encumbered by whatever weight their words had held.

Obi-Wan released Nyla's hand. "Goodnight, Jedi Xemo."

"Goodnight, Master Kenobi."

They parted ways, each taking a separate path back to their respective quarters.

* * *

There was one more person Nyla needed to speak to...someone who might know something helpful for her and Obi-Wan's mission. Despite the late hour, Nyla took a chance anyway. The Senatorial apartments weren't far from her own, and she wouldn't be able to rest until she spoke to Padme Amidala.

The Senator appeared within seconds of her knocking, and Nyla saw a completely different version of the woman who escorted her to the Chancellor's office. No longer was she dressed in an elegant down, but donned a simple silk robe. Her hair was let down, and to Nyla's surprise, it tumbled over her shoulders in long, loose curls. The elaborate up-do she'd worn the other day would have never made Nyla guess she had naturally curly hair.

"Nyla!" Padme was surprised to see her, and yet...happily so. "Please. Come in, come in."

"It's not too late, I hope?" she asked, stepping inside.

"Certainly not. It's never too late for a visit from the Jedi." Her smile was broad and welcoming. As she lead Nyla further into the home, it became clear that the space was as lovely as Nyla imagined it would be. They entered a large and airy dining area, where plenty of windows gave exposure to the skyline. It made the home feel even bigger, but no less inviting. For as gracious as Padme was in person, her home was quite similar. Any reserve Nyla felt in coming to visit soon dissipated.

"What brings you to this side of the complex?" For a second she paused, looking at Nyla. She read the look on her face and her smile weakened. "Something has happened, hasn't it?"

Nyla wasn't even sure where to start. The lingering nausea she felt in her stomach for Takodana was still very much present, and made focusing on anything else difficult. "There's been...an incident...on my home planet. I'm being sent there with Master Kenobi to investigate."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The brown of her eyes dimmed. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

Nyla tried to smile. "It's been a shock. I'm sure it'll only get worse once we arrive there. But - that's why I'm here. I'm hoping you can help me."

"Anything I can do, I will."

She was glad to hear it. "Chancellor Palpatine" she began, "You mentioned you were close with him, as you both share Naboo as your home planet. While I know that doesn't always guarantee an automatic friendship, would you consider yourself a friend of the Chancellor?"

Padme nodded. "I do. While we don't always see eye to eye on certain topics, I trust he has my best interest in mind at all times."

Nyla could sense the confidence in her answer. There was no reason to disbelieve Padme, which didn't make Nyla feel any better about the thoughts she'd had on her walk over there. "Did he happen to speak to you at all about our meeting?" she asked her.

"He hasn't, which I assumed meant it went well." She winced when she realized her possible error. "Oh no. Please don't tell me I was wrong..."

Nyla smiled. "Not entirely." Leaning back against the edge of the nearby table, she tried to choose her words as carefully as possible. She didn't want to offend the Senator, since she and Palpatine were friends and worked closely together. She also didn't want to mince words either. "The Chancellor spoke to me of Takodana during our meeting. He _also_ didn't seem all that thrilled to speak of it. Has he mentioned anything to you about the possibility of an attack or intrusion on the planet?"

Padme considered her recent conversations with Chancellor Palpatine. She thought back to meetings with the rest of the Senate, doing her best to recall anything at all that may have hinted to what happened. Unfortunately, she came up with nothing. Nyla figured it was a long shot, but wanted to be sure anyway.

"You don't think Chancellor Palpatine had anything to do with it?" Padme's expression spoke to the shock she felt in even voicing the words.

"No, no...not at all" Nyla lied. "I am just trying to cover all my bases." In truth, Nyla thought for sure the Chancellor was connected in some way with the attack. The timing was far too convenient between their meeting and the recent events on Takodana. If Palpatine wanted to make a statement, he'd done it the most effective way - _if_ he did it. Nyla was relying on her instincts rather than facts, but the facts would speak soon enough.

Padme was visibly disappointed she couldn't help Nyla. "If I hear _anything_ at all, you'll be the first person I contact." She reached out and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "I hope your mission is successful, and you find who did this to your home."

Not knowing how bad it was in Azura was like an open wound with no chance of healing. Nyla would face the pain soon enough, but Padme's kind words helped to numb it a little. "I appreciate it more than you know."

The women hugged, and Nyla headed back to her quarters. Her walk back wasn't peaceful thanks to her mind, which was as active as ever. Sleep wouldn't come easily, not even if she tried to meditate beforehand. She considered food, but the thought made her stomach turn.

She decided against meditating. She decided against eating.

She just wanted to get it over with and leave.

* * *

Rex and Cody suited up Nyla and Obi-Wan the following morning. Fitted arm and shoulder plates were strapped into place. Breastplates were attached. Special reinforcements were added to their boots and their belts, allowing for full ergonomic movement of their bodies in line with the armor. Cameras and tracking devices were tested. Wristcomms were synchronized and linked to Coruscant.

Finally, they were handed their helmets.

"Strange to see you in one of our buckets, Commander" Cody told him.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Hardly the look I go for on most missions." He watched as Nyla pulled her helmet over her head, then pulled his own on. He pressed a small button on the side near his ear. "Can you hear me?"

"Read ya loud and clear" she replied.

On the outside, their voices were muffled and undetectable, but inside, they heard one another crystal clear.

Nyla pressed the button on her wrist, which also controlled the helmets communication. "How about now?"

"Perfectly clear." Obi-Wan lifted off the helmet and shook Cody's hand. "Thank you for your work."

"Aye, Commander. Anytime."

Rex stepped forward and patted Nyla on one of her shoulder plates. "Feel alright with all that on?"

"More at home than you realize." She gave him a grateful smile.

They were then escorted to the ship, where Anakin, Ahsoka, Yoda, and Mace bid them farewell. All in all, there was little fanfare due to the somber mood of the mission ahead. They exited the atmosphere of Coruscant, and Nyla looked back at the disappearing hexagonal patterns of the city-planet. So small, and yet so full of problems. There were hundreds of planet in the galaxy, and somehow Coruscant always held First Place for feeling like the center of that universe.

With a jump of the ship, the stars elongated and Obi-Wan and Nyla found themselves hurtling through hyperspace. A disquieting sense settled over them as they sat at the helm of the ship, staring out at the whirls of blue flying past them. Neither Obi-Wan or Nyla had said much to each other aside from the usual commands of flying the ship. Now, however, all they could do was wait. They had at least a little time until they arrived at Takodana, and Obi-Wan hoped they wouldn't be spending the entire trip in silence.

Turning in his seat, he faced Nyla and watched as she fiddled with her helmet. "You looked good in that, you know" he said, catching her attention. He nodded to the helmet. "Really brings out your eyes."

Nyla could have snorted. "Are you flirting with me, Obi-Wan?"

"Just stating obvious facts." He smiled, but only for a moment. "Really though...despite the strength you've displayed so far, I sense you don't feel the same on the inside."

Never before had Nyla noticed just how handsome Obi-Wan was in full armor. The gear they were given to wear was unlike their usual protection they were outfitted in for other missions. Something about the gentle way he looked at her and spoke to her outrightly contradicted the forbidding presence he now had with all his new armor. It was completely unlike him, and yet…it worked, somehow. The armor was much darker than the usual creams and beiges he donned, which seemed to make the blue of his eyes even more pronounced.

 _An ocean I could never drown in_ , Nyla thought.

"You can talk to me." Sensing her hesitation, Obi-Wan leaned in closer, resting his elbows on his knees. "I _want_ you to talk to me." He held open his hand, palm facing upward. Nyla answered the gesture by clasping her hand over his. To her surprise, Obi-Wan brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

She looked at him curiously. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to do it last night, before we parted. I want you to know I'm sorry." He didn't let go of her hand, but cradled it lovingly between both of his. "Truly sorry."

Nyla glanced down at the camera that had been built into the front of her shoulder plate. "Are these things on?"

"I don't...think so?"

"Good." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, their breastplates knocking against each other. She made it a good one, letting her tongue just barely brush against his before pulling away.

Obi-Wan blinked.

"No more apologies" she said with a grin, sitting back. "It was a lapse in emotion for us both. The best we can do is learn and move forward."

 _Incredible, beautiful woman_ , Obi-Wan thought in a moment of silent appreciation. He fully agreed with her declaration, and took the kiss she gave him as a strong sign she accepted his apology.

"And also" Nyla added, "I feel awful on the inside." She looked down at the helmet still in her lap, shaking her head sadly. "Only a few weeks ago, I met you in the forests of Takodana after a battle. And here we are, on our way back to those same forests. Who knows how much of Azura is even still standing."

"Remember what Master Yoda said" Obi-Wan offered gently. "You must rely on hope and on your faith."

Nyla's jaw stiffened. "What faith? For so long, my faith in just about everything I believed in eventually turned shaky."

"What about faith in yourself?" Obi-Wan's gaze was firm, but kind. "You have yet to lose faith in yourself and your abilities. Look at how far you've come, even after all the trials that were set before you. You came back to Coruscant. You gave the Council another try. Something good inside you reawakened, Nyla; you cannot overlook that."

His words rang true, and Nyla felt the tense parts of her body relax. In fact, she even cracked a tiny smile. "It sounds like you've given this pep talk once or twice before." It was meant in jest, but Nyla saw that Obi-Wan took it much more seriously.

"Mostly to myself." He turned his gaze to the blur of space beyond the cockpit. "In fact, many times...throughout my past."

Nyla remembered their short conversation the night before in the briefing room. She couldn't help but feel as though the trouble Obi-Wan spoke of had to do with what he'd mentioned. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything." His attention was immediate, his eyes returning to hers.

"The woman you spoke of last night..." Nyla didn't even know how to approach the subject. It felt odd asking him, but he knew right away what she alluded to.

Obi-Wan took a long inhale. "I have never spoken of this tale to anyone. Years have passed, and I've never told a single person. I trust you more than I've trusted anyone before, especially in so short a time. Even Anakin, but that's a much different kind of trust."

Nyla nodded, knowing whatever he held secret for so long must mean quite a deal to him. "Tell me as little or as much as you want."

And so Obi-Wan did. She remained silent as he told the story of his padawan days on Mandalore, the woman named Satine Kryze, and the love they shared with one another. He spoke with a strong voice, never faltering once as he talked of their history, as well as the end of that history when her life was taken. As Nyla listened, her heart filled with sorrow. It became very evident to her why Obi-Wan said the things he said in the sparring room. In fact, so many things became clear now.

When Obi-Wan finished his story, a dismal quiet fell between them.

"She sounded beautiful" Nyla said after a while. "I wish I could have met her."

He gave her a wistful smile."You would have gotten along well."

"I'm sure of that."

Silence hung between them again. Obi-Wan wasn't looking at her anymore, but kept his gaze turned away, focusing on something she couldn't see. The admittance of he and Satine's affair, her death, and the Sith that caused it, left Nyla in an uncomfortable position. She wasn't sure how she fit into Obi-Wan's life, or if she ever did. Clearly, he had loved Satine. He _still_ loved her, judging by the way he described her. From Nyla's point of view, their bond had been strong but forbidden. Obi-Wan had chosen his life as a Jedi over that bond, and now - with her - he seemed to be making that choice all over again.

"Obi-Wan..." Her voice was laden with the guilt she felt. "If you think I'll ever speak of us to anyone..."

"I don't." He looked at her, his face still drawn with regret. "I trust you."

"But does it hurt you to...have feelings for me?" She swallowed with some difficulty. "Because if so, we don't-" She stopped mid-sentence because Obi-Wan began to chuckle.

"My dear Nyla" he said, pausing to rub his brow. "Don't you see how _little_ it hurts me to be with you? How easily it is for me to fail as a Jedi?" His gaze bore into her. " _This_ is why I told you I was a failure."

"You're not a failure, Obi-Wan."

"I've failed twice" he argued, the hurt in his voice strengthening. "Once with Satine, and now with you." He didn't speak of his fears of failing with Anakin, but they were there. "The only difference now is that I don't regret my decisions. Isn't that the greatest failure of all?"

"No." She remained resolute. "Love isn't a failure."

"But it is _forbidden_ " he retorted. "The way I care for you - it's how I used to care for Satine. It's just that I can't…"

He trailed off, but Nyla stared at him. "Can't what?" she asked. If he couldn't continue on with her the way they were, she wanted him to be honest and tell her. Afraid of that honesty, a sickening sensation rose from her stomach into her throat. "Obi-Wan, whatever it is, just please tell me."

" _I can't lose you."_ It came out abruptly as Obi-Wan's eyes centered on hers. "I cannot bear to see another person I care for die in front of me."

Nyla was overwhelmed with emotion. She lifted a hand to Obi-Wan's cheek, her thumb playing softly over his bottom lip. "You're not going to lose me" she told him. "Not this mission. Not ever. And certainly not if I have anything to do with it."

He felt comfort in her words, but he averted his eyes shyly. It reminded Nyla of a moment not too long ago, when they were both in Obi-Wan's apartment. He gave her that same unexpected shy look, and the memory of it made her smile. In fact, Nyla recalled exactly what she'd told him that night that caused that expression in him.

"Remember the night we met for drinks?" Her smile grew as the memory came back to her, especially when she saw a hint of Obi-Wan's smile brightening his face.

"Of course I do."

"Do you remember what I told you, back in your apartment?"

Obi-Wan's smile returned in earnest. "How could I forget? I played it over and over in my head so many times, I made sure I never could."

His admittance took Nyla by surprise, but she was glad to hear it. "It's still true, you know…you don't have to go it alone anymore."

Outside, the stars returned as their ship exited hyperspace. The suddenness of the change in landscape about them was rather jarring, pulling both their attentions to the green planet that was now before them. A subtle smile crept across Nyla's face upon seeing her homeland again. She looked at Obi-Wan, whose handsome smile was still very much present.

"Do you remember what I told you that night?" he asked.

"Yes." She raised an eyebrow. "You swore to protect me."

"At all costs."

"At all costs" she repeated with a smile.

"It's still true, you know…"

"Good" Nyla said, looking back at Takodana. "I have a feeling I'm going to need you more than ever."


	13. Chapter 13

It came as a welcomed surprise when Obi-Wan and Nyla were able to land in their predetermined spot of Prism Base. The docking yard was located outside of the city of Azura, and from all accounts, appeared to be untouched. All traffic destined to and from the city and adjacent towns went through Prism Base, with ground transport provided for those who wished to enter the city. Both Obi-Wan and Nyla let out a sigh of relief when they saw that the base hadn't been destroyed.

They landed the ship on one of the empty platforms, waiting as the engines disengaged. Nyla ran through the post-flight checks while Obi-Wan sat staring out the cockpit window.

"No blockade, and no visible damage to the base" he said thoughtfully. "Whoever initiated the attack obviously meant to keep it isolated."

Nyla scowled. "Or wanted to make sure we got in to see it." She flipped a set of control levers and the ship went quiet. "I'll erase the data log now, then we should be ready to go."

Obi-Wan gladly left the technical knobology to her. Their protocol was to erase all pre-existing coordinates and data from the system's computer, then manually add completely different return coordinates to throw off anyone who thought to steal their ship.

In the lowest level of the ship were two speeder bikes, each with all Republic or Jedi emblems removed from their exteriors. Once the ship's logs were wiped, Obi-Wan and Nyla packed up their belongings, donned their helmets, and boarded their speeders.

Nyla watched with trepidation as their speeders covered the distance between the base and Azura. She wasn't sure when they would come upon the wreckage, so she closed her mind to her fears and opened her senses to the lands all around her. The dense forests whizzed by in blurs of green; the air humid and lush with the familiar earthy scent Nyla loved so dearly. She wanted to tear her helmet off and breathe in deep while she still could, but it would have to wait. They had a lot of ground to cover, and no one needed to know she was back - and with another Jedi in tow.

She kept her eyes on Obi-Wan's speeder ahead of her as the klicks flew by. Soon, they began to pass by homes nestled in among the trees, marking the outskirts of Azura.

Nyla saw Obi-Wan reach up to depress the comm button on his helmet. "You okay back there?"

Behind the cover of her helmet, she smiled. "So far, so good!"

Obi-Wan killed a bit of his speed as they traveled closer to the city. They were approaching from the southwestern flank of the city where Mace had said little damage was sustained. Entering a less-impacted sector ensured less exposure, and thus, more safety.

Dirt roads leading out of the forests gradually turned to stone. The muted colors of Azura's rural homes became varying shades of white, bronze, and copper stone structures. If where Nyla and Obi-Wan traveled was any indication, Azura's southwestern edge hadn't been hit at all.

As they continued inward, Nyla searched for somewhere to ditch the bikes. She knew the city like the back of her hand, and there was never a tavern too far away in any settlement on Takodana. She knew just the place they could temporarily store their speeders.

"Make a left here" she radioed to Obi-Wan, who promptly turned down the next alleyway. In doing so, they were forced to slow their speeders to a stop. Obi-Wan dismounted his bike first, then offered a hand to Nyla as she climbed off hers. They kept their helmets on, so as not to give away their identity and keep their conversations private.

"We should leave our speeders here" Nyla suggested. She pointed towards a long line of various other modes of transport parked at the backside of the tavern. "They'll blend right in."

"You want to walk in the rest of the way on foot?"

"If you don't mind."

"Certainly not."

She could sense him grinning at her somewhere under his headgear. They began their walk out of the alley way and into the main street, keeping their eyes peeled for anyone that raised any suspicion. The amount of vagrants that frequented Takodana helped the pair seem less odd wearing dark gear and speeder helmets in the street. There was one of everything in any given town on the planet; their presence wasn't any different.

Obi-Wan leaned in close to speak to Nyla, though he didn't have to. "I'm beginning to think our scouts were on a different planet." He looked around, noticing a few townspeople passing by. "It's as if nothing happened at all."

"How I wish that were true" Nyla replied. "They either don't want bothered about it, or are too drunk to notice."

Obi-Wan couldn't disagree.

As they walked, they kept themselves focused as they wound through the cobblestone streets. Gradually, they made their way towards where they expected the damage to begin to reveal itself. So far, nothing alerted them.

Obi-Wan had never traveled much into the smaller settlements on Takodana. He mainly visited there the same reason anyone else did: it was the last untouched place to stop before entering the city-stricken Core worlds. It was also popular for anyone involved in trade routes, which he and Anakin had plenty of dealings with in their history against the Separatists.

Now, Obi-Wan couldn't help but admire the structures he passed by. The buildings were aged but still handsome, made of large waterstone retrieved from any number of nearby lakes. Dotted in between homes and shops were tall shade trees, overgrown with branches that reached over roof and street. It was also not lost on him that he was walking the streets of Nyla's birth city. He tried to imagine her as a little girl with dark hair, bright eyes, and the beginnings of a wild streak. The thought made him smile.

"Any other visit, I'd be inclined to stay a little longer" he said to her. "It sure is a lovely respite from Coruscant."

"If we're lucky, I'll take you to where I lived…if it's still standing."

"How far is that from here?"

"It's on the north side, so a ways to go yet." Her dark helmet prevented Obi-Wan from seeing her eyes as she turned to look at him. "My hope is that it looks just like this" she added.

He nodded. "As do I." Reaching into his belt, he brought forth his sonar mapper and clicked it on. He began receiving data almost instantly, detecting the density of the land ahead. "Nyla, look at this."

She peered over his shoulder at the graphic generated on the handheld device. Where they stood showed plenty of density, but just a few streets away, there was almost nothing being detected. The infrared detector showed the same area as a large, glowing red mass.

"Looks like we're almost there" Nyla replied. All over again, she felt the jump of fear rising into her throat. "Let's go. I'm tired of waiting. I just need to see it."

Obi-Wan let her lead, but was never far behind her. He kept the sensor in his hand, watching the readings as they came to the far stretch of high density readings. He didn't need to use the sensor long after, however. The destruction was obvious.

It looked as though a bomb had dropped and the impact spread outward, flattening everything in its path until it weakened into nothing, leaving the outer fringes of the city intact. Random pieces of scrap metal and stone stood where structures had disintegrated. Many others had left only foundations as proof they even existed. Dark smoke curled lazily upwards from areas that still smoldered. It was a blackened scar on the terrain where a city had once been only days before.

Nyla stepped onto the scarred land and stopped.

 _Who could have done this._

Her eyes stung with water as she took another step. The blackened ground crunched to dust under her boot.

 _I was just here not even a month ago._

She didn't hold her tears back any longer. They fell down her cheeks, shielded by her helmet.

 _These people didn't deserve to die._

She felt sick to her stomach.

 _What if they died because of me? What if all of this is my fault?_

Obi-Wan approached, sensing the guilt-stricken emotions Nyla was feeling in that moment. He wanted to hold her, to give her comfort somehow...but if anyone was waiting for them, it'd be in this ruinous area. He dare not touch her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm so sorry, Nyla." It was all he could do without blowing their cover.

"Who would do this?" she asked. Again, she turned her head towards Obi-Wan, but her helmet concealed her expression. It did not, however, conceal the heartache in her voice or the gentle sobs that followed.

Obi-Wan felt her pain as though it was his own. He tried to absorb some of that pain through his Force energy, but there was too much evil around. Whatever had destroyed this part of the city was of a much different power. A Sith power, perhaps, as Mace had alluded to...but Obi-Wan wasn't sure yet.

"I know it's difficult" he said, keeping his voice sympathetic, "but it's important we keep moving."

Nyla acknowledged him with a nod, but spoke nothing. They walked for some time in silence; Obi-Wan and Nyla studying the destruction for any hint as to what may have happened. Nyla's vision allowed her to see from far away that moving inward would do little good. Nothing existed there any longer. As such, they kept their initial search to the perimeter of the area that was ruined.

Obi-Wan couldn't understand why nothing was showing up on any of the sensors they were outfitted with. Surely, some sort of clue would have been detected by now, but they were coming up with nothing. It was more than puzzling to him; it was downright frustrating.

For Nyla, her mind was transitioning from sorrow to anger. It was a slow boil, but she could feel it happening and she wasn't sure she was equipped to stop it. Her emotions were raw from everything she had seen; small children's toys half melted into ruin, pieces of bone from a species she wasn't sure of, crumbled stone and bricks, dirt and mud and smoke and ash...All of it. All of it for what?

"We have to stop." She shook her head, pressing and holding the button on her helmet. "I can't do this any longer. I need a break or something. It's too much..."

"That's completely fine." Obi-Wan shoved his palm sensor back into his belt and went to her. "We've both seen enough for one day."

Nyla hung her head for only a moment longer before she was able to compose herself. She couldn't allow the pain of knowing thousands of lives were lost to stop her from going on. She remembered Master Yoda's advice, and found a second breathe of energy to continue.

She lifted her gaze towards the north and set her shoulders. "It's time to see if my home has been turned to ash as well."

"After you, my lady" Obi-Wan replied, then followed Nyla into the north end of what was left of Azura.

* * *

One klick in distance later, they made it to where Nyla's home was. It wasn't part of the city, but set back far enough in the nearby forest to be protected from plain sight. With Nyla leading the way, the pair climbed up a bank of thick grasses and ferns, which sloped gently downward into a small meadow. There stood a humble wood cabin, no bigger than an apartment on Coruscant, nestled between tall pines. It had only one small window, a door, and a roof covered in moss. Because the sun was setting on Takodana, golden light streamed through the pine boughs and cast a shadow over the tiny cabin.

To Obi-Wan, it wasn't anything like he had pictured, and yet that's exactly why he liked it. A cabin in the woods - any other time - would have been a place for a fine vacation. For Nyla, it was her primitive safe haven…and was just happy to see it was left untouched.

"Well!" Obi-Wan said rather joyfully, "this surely inspires a little confidence now, doesn't it?"

"Let's check inside first, before we relax" she said, still fearful a booby-trap had been laid for her. She wondered if Palpatine had even bothered.

 _You don't know if it's him yet, Nyla. You must not falsely accuse the innocent._

She tried to tell herself this as she and Obi-Wan approached the cabin. With utmost caution, she wielded her lightsaber and pushed open the door, set to strike if anyone appeared.

No one did, and both she and Obi-Wan exhaled.

" _Finally"_ Nyla said, removing her helmet. She shook her hair free from its confines, wiping back the pieces that had stuck to her forehead from the humidity. Looking over, she saw Obi-Wan had been sweating just as much inside his helmet. His hair was a disheveled mess when he removed his helmet.

"Glad to be rid of _that_ thing" he said, scratching at his beard. "I don't know how Cody does it."

Nyla caught his eye, her mouth forming a grin. She motioned to the top of his head where a piece of hair stood up.

Taking the hint, Obi-Wan quickly smoothed down the hair with his fingers. "And here I thought you were into the messy look."

"It's just fun to watch you primp."

He gave her an exaggerated side eye in response.

Setting her helmet down on the floor, Nyla looked around her tiny home with a sort of fondness she wasn't expecting. "I can't believe no one's been in here" she said, walking further into what she considered her main living space. _Same wood pallet end table. Same green seating cushions. Same tiny radio on the sideboard._ It wasn't much, but it was the only place she felt safe. Her quarters back on Coruscant made it look like she lived a fourth-tier life.

She smiled to herself. _I suppose I did._

Obi-Wan was also looking around with great interest. He came to a small shelving unit where dozens of books were stored. He bent at the knees, studying the titles.

Nyla walked over and knelt next to him. "My collection."

"There are so many." He selected a leather-bound book from its place and gazed at the title. " _The Many Wonders of the Moons"_ he read aloud.

"Look inside" Nyla told him, her smile growing.

Obi-Wan carefully opened the cover, finding a hand-written inscription on the inside.

 _To my dearest Nyla,_

 _May the many moons you travel to bring you great adventure. I miss you every day._

 _With Love,_

 _Mother_

Obi-Wan looked at Nyla, whose mouth formed a tight-lipped smile.

"It's a children's book" she said, her eyes never leaving the cover. "She sent it to me, after my first year training as a padawan."

Looking at the others on the shelves, Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice how old they all appeared. None of the titles were familiar to him. "Are they all from your mother?"

Nyla nodded. "Every single one." She reached forward, pulling another title from the shelf. "This is a good one: _Walk like an Ewok: Our Galaxy's Fuzzy Friends._ She sent me this one only a few years after I was taken. _"_ She rolled her eyes as an embarrassing thought came to her. "Did you know I used to think these creatures really existed?"

"Who says they don't?"

"Have you ever seen one?"

Obi-Wan smirked. "Not _yet_."

"Mmm hmm." She placed the book back on the shelf, then took a moment to stare at the collection. "I know it's silly, but….I just couldn't part with them."

"I don't think it's silly at all" said Obi-Wan. "I wish I had some sort of keepsake from my birth parents. I have no memory of them myself, and the only real evidence I had were the stories my Master would tell of them. Then after he died…"

Nyla nodded, knowing the rest. She ran a hand through his sweat-dampened hair and cupped the back of his neck. "Want to see something else?"

He gave her a warm smile. "Of course."

They stood, and Nyla lead Obi-Wan to the back room where she used to sleep. The room itself was also quite small, and the bed took up most of the space within the room. The only other two items in the room was a modest chest of drawers, which stood beside a wooden trunk adorned with leather straps and brass fastenings.

Nyla lowered to one knee as she undid the leather straps and opened the lid. Beside her, Obi-Wan watched as she lifted the hilt of a light saber from inside. She held it in her hands like an old friend she hadn't seen forever.

"Yours?" he asked, watching the light return to her eyes.

"My Master's." She offered it to him. "I keep it as close to me as I can. Besides the crystal that belongs inside of it, the saber is all I have left of him."

Obi-Wan turned the saber over in his hands as he gazed at the hilt. _Her entire home is a collection of her past,_ he thought with great wonderment _. She lost everyone she loved, but she's never forgotten them._

Nyla started to worry when Obi-Wan didn't say anything. "You think it's sad I kept it, don't you?"

"I kept Master Gin's" he said, handing her back the saber. "For the Jedi who suffered losses like you and I have, I don't believe it is sad at all."

"I always thought Master Itso would want me to keep it." Nyla stared down at the weapon. "I wouldn't let Dooku take it. I _couldn't_ let him take it."

She was dressed in dark armor, her hair damp with sweat, her body outfitted with various weapons, tracking devices, and cameras, and yet...Obi-Wan thought Nyla may have looked the most beautiful at that moment. Her will to persevere was stronger than most Obi-Wan had come in contact with, and he found the dichotomy of her strength and her sensitivity was what attracted him the most.

Without speaking, Obi-Wan took the lightsaber from Nyla's hands and placed it on the dresser. He drew her into his arms, pressing his body as close to hers as their armor plates would allow. Their mouths connected; slow and soft and comforting in ways his words would never be. If Nyla's home was a living memory of all the people she loved and lost, Obi-Wan wanted to give her the chance to add memories of someone who was fully alive and fully intent on loving her.

Obi-Wan deepened their kiss as his desire for Nyla grew steadily. His hands guided her mouth, cupping her face as their embrace became heated and their breathing became ragged. Their minds were in tune to each other's as they removed each piece of armor and clothing; Obi-Wan's body still pressed tight against Nyla's as he took in the beautiful curves of her body beneath him.

Gently, Obi-Wan released the small elastic tie that kept Nyla's hair within its braid. The length of her dark espresso hair loosened, falling into gentle waves about her shoulders and spilling over her bare breasts. When Obi-Wan's eyes met Nyla's, they were smiling up at him. It looked as though she wished to say something in that moment, but she remained silent. Instead, Nyla drew her arms about his neck, pulling him against her, his hands gripping her waist hard in response.

In one swift move, Obi-Wan reached down and gripped behind each of Nyla's knees, lifting them up and around his waist. In this position, they were now eye level with one another, and the pair took only a moment to stare into each other's eyes.

In his limited past, Obi-Wan never fancied himself much of a romantic. There had never been much of a chance to figure out what type of lover he was, if he even hada type to begin with. But here, in Nyla's humble cabin in what was left of her birth city...Obi-Wan felt like a romantic. He wanted every moment with Nyla to feel special. He hoped he conveyed how special she was to him; that breaking the Jedi Code for her, _with her_ _,_ was no easy task, and yet...he felt like the man he could be, or _would_ be, if he wasn't a Jedi.

With these thoughts in mind, Obi-Wan pressed Nyla up against the wall of her bedroom. She held him tight between her legs, feeling the level of his arousal pressing against her. She watched breathlessly as Obi-Wan's eyes studied hers with silent intensity, then felt him line himself up with her body. She closed her eyes in anticipation, and in one smooth thrust he was inside her, to which Nyla uttered a hushed gasp. Opening her eyes, she found Obi-Wan's intense gaze staring at her as he worked in and out of her, his hips moving expertly.

"So beautiful" he uttered, his hands gripping hard into the flesh of her backside. Beneath his heavy lids, the blue of his eyes were drunk with passion. He moved his mouth down to her neck, biting near her collarbone to selfishly draw another moan from her. As his thrusts came harder and drove into her even deeper, Nyla held on to Obi-Wan's shoulders., feeling the muscles of his back rippling beneath her touch as he moved inside her. His perfectly-sculpted body wasn't just a dangerous weapon to enemies, nor was it a mere by-product of years of dedication and fighting...in this very moment, Nyla was absolutely certain his body was made to fit perfectly with hers. The way they moved as one, their sense of one another, their strong Force bond, her smaller body like a puzzle piece to his larger one, it was sensory-overload in the most erotic of ways. Nyla was forever-stunned that she'd found Obi-Wan, and that such a man had even fallen for her. The Force worked in very mysterious ways.

They eventually moved from the wall to the bed. As Nyla and Obi-Wan reached the climax of their love-making, Nyla cried out his name. No one heard it, of course. Deep in the forest, it was only she and Obi-Wan...and for a while, it seemed like none of the destruction ever happened. Only love and affection reigned within those four walls of her cabin.

* * *

 _The humidity was stifling as Nyla walked. She struggled to breathe to a point where she felt someone was purposely choking her. But the evil that once hunted her had disappeared; not gone for good, but dormant._

 _Hiding under the shade of a giant fungal plant, Nyla took a moment to rest. She'd been running for too long and her lungs ached. Her foe had been too much for her. It hunted her with a source of energy she was unfamiliar with and wanted to part of understanding. The darkness it carried with it was enough knowledge for her._

 _Knowing she couldn't dawdle for too long, she continued her trek through the strange, vivid plants that grew as high as skyscrapers. She listened as the land she walked upon spoke to her. It told her where to go and where to hide. The Force was alive here. She was being guided by it._ _She didn't know where she was going, but the Force was leading her. Wherever it was taking her, Nyla was mesmerized by the landscape all around her. Never had she seen a planet so wild with growth, all of it teeming with energy_.

 _She stopped, closed her eyes, and listened to the Force around her. She focused her concentration on which way its energy wanted her to go. And then, she heard a voice speak to her._

 _"Nyla..."_

 _Nyla did not recognize the voice. She strained to listen, to hear anything that would distinguish who it was._

 _"Forward..."_

 _Nyla continued onward, following the direction she was being lead in. She emerged from beneath a giant turquoise leaf of yet another odd plant species, to an open view. It revealed what looked to be a farm of some sort with a large field of a growing crop. She couldn't identify what plant, of course, like any of the planet's other varieties...but the farm stood out to her the most._

 _"Go" the voice spoke. "Forward..."_

 _So Nyla did._

 _She wandered down to the small farmhouse and up to its front door. She didn't knock. Clasping the doorknob, she twisted slowly. Darkness gave way to light from within, and she stepped inside..._

* * *

Nyla opened her eyes.

The faint light of the dawning morning caused her to squint. Lifting her head from Obi-Wan's chest, she blinked until her eyesight adjusted.

 _Not a farmhouse._

My _house._

Obi-Wan stirred at her movement, his hand palming the back of her head instinctively. Nyla rested her face against his chest again, enjoying the soothing touch of his hand caressing her. His movements were groggy and lazy, but she felt protected. Lying with him was the safest Nyla had ever felt.

She took in the sight of Obi-Wan then. Never had a man been with her in this place she called her home. If she tried to tell herself even just a month ago she would be lying in this very bed with another Jedi, she would have laughed profusely. Even now, Nyla found the sight of him hard to believe. The urge to pinch herself was real.

Outside their room, the light grew brighter. Eventually, they would have to leave the sanctuary they'd formed in that room and re-enter the devastation once more.

The thought made Nyla sigh despondently.

"Let me guess..." Obi-Wan's voice was husky with sleep. "That sigh was because your mind is already halfway back to the blast site?"

Nyla rested her chin atop the humble patch of hair adorning his chest. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Obi-Wan ruffled her long locks. "Did you know I also happen to enjoy the messy look?" He was clearly enjoying himself, watching her attempt to fix what he'd just done.

She blew a puff of air, moving the hair away from her eyes. "And somehow, yours never seems out of place unless you wear a helmet."

"Which is why I don't prefer to wear helmets."

"I'm _definitely_ telling Anakin you said that."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Idle threats."

She crawled on top of him, staring into the clear blue color of his eyes as she settled onto him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nyla Xemo."

"I have a request."

His expression became an open invitation. "Do tell."

The sly look Nyla gave him before he pulled her face to his was all the answer Obi-Wan needed. In moments, the soft caress of her mouth against his became more firm. His breathing quickened as Nyla's hand made a slow, warming sweep down his torso. Adjusting her position over the hardness of his body, Nyla guided him inside her. Obi-Wan could only emit a groan from deep within his throat as he lost himself in her love.

Whatever awaited them that day could wait a little longer. In the cabin, there was peace; something Nyla and Obi-Wan wanted to extend for as long as they possibly could. The Jedi were the keepers of peace, after all.

* * *

"Ohhh but the Jedi are keepers of the peace! They'll _never_ open fire against us if we are _unarmed_."

A series of laughter interrupted by labored coughing crackled across the line. Count Dooku waited, chin resting against poised fingers, as the General's blue holo image seemed to vacillate with each cough.

"There is one who might" Dooku spoke calmly. "One who has demonstrated as much to me."

General Grievous shook his cybernetic neck, able to momentarily quell his coughing. "But Count...How do you know this?"

Dooku's face revealed a sense of evil glee. "Trust me. I've seen her myself."

The hunched figure of Grievous perked up at this. "Ahhhh...it is a _she?_ " A hacking sound came from his chest, a horrific mix of laughter and coughing. "Leave her to _me_ , then." He raised one of his metal claws to Dooku proudly. "I WILL finish the job your..." He coughed again. "...your apprentice failed in doing."

"Do you have the crystal?" Dooku asked, his patience dwindling. Grievous held up his other clawed hand. Between two metal fingers was the item Dooku had entrusted to him. "Good." His smile returned. "I shall be awaiting the arrival of your prisoner to Felucia."

"But of course, Count." He coughed, clutching at his chest. "I will not fail you."

The transmission ended, and Count Dooku waited.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a hot, humid afternoon in Azura. Obi-Wan and Nyla felt the stickiness of the day beneath their gear as they spent the afternoon mapping the entire perimeter of the blast site. They recorded everything they could via their cameras and any handheld sensors they brought with them, then transmitted the data via coded message to the Council. In doing so, they kept to themselves and did their best to stay as uninteresting as possible to anyone who passed by.

Nyla's heart broke for what she witnessed. The previous day was nothing compared to what they now exposed themselves to, as far as seeing remains of human and humanoid species among the wreckage. She began to feel numb to the effects, wondering just how much war the galaxy could take if it all resulted in the same outcome. With as much effort as she could, Nyla kept her mind clear of such thoughts. If she couldn't stop the thoughts before they really snowballed, she would almost certainly lose the fight with her mind.

As the afternoon waned into evening, they concluded their search. They moved to an area outside the blast perimeter and chose a sizable evergreen to rest beneath. Each took their helmets off and wiped the sweat from their brow, feeling the heaviness of emotional and physical exhaustion weigh on them. For a time, both Obi-Wan and Nyla sat in silence. They shared water with each other, staring out at the buildings that were still standing on the south end of the city.

Obi-Wan looked across to Nyla, who was taking a healthy gulp of water. Her eyes glanced sideways, catching him.

"Too much?" she asked, wiping her mouth sheepishly.

He waved a hand. "I've got more."

"We should consider food at some point." She took another long drink, feeling the cooling effects of the water as it replenished her tired body. "In fact, I had an idea."

She handed Obi-Wan the water, which he gladly accepted. "I'm all ears."

"We should go back to the tavern where we left the speeders. Perhaps there, we could listen to conversations and get something to eat or drink in the meantime. We won't look as suspicious if we just went in without a purpose." Nyla contemplated the scene there in her mind's eye. She was positive _someone_ there would be discussing what happened. It would give them a good chance to hear the local interpretation, or any other opinion that may escape the wrong mouth.

Obi-Wan was nodding, thinking along the same lines. "That's a wise plan. If the clientele is similar to any other cantina I've been to, be it here or other planets, I'm sure we'll pick up some sort of information."

With renewed purpose, they set off on foot for the southwestern flank of town once again. Upon arrival, they found their speeders right where they left them - untouched and unmoved. It was a relief to see; they would need those speeders again before their trip was over. They hung their helmets on the handlebars and headed inside. It was a spacious tavern, with wood floors darkened and worn from years of spilled ale. Booths and tables were dotted throughout, with a tall stone fireplace providing the central focal point of the room. Nyla stood behind Obi-Wan, her eyes surveying the late evening crowd around them. Characters of all kinds were firmly planted on stools lining the lengthy bar. Many were hunched over half-emptied draughts while others spoke closely with those besides them.

"Would you prefer a booth or table?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes glinting.

Nyla surveyed the floor space again. "A booth against the wall." She gave a nod to the far side of the tavern. "To start, anyway."

Obi-Wan lead the way, avoiding the glances directed at them by the many faces they passed. Nyla noticed a table of Malastarians studied them closely with their multiple eyes. The way they huddled together once they passed by didn't leave much to the imagination, though Nyla couldn't distinguish their language to be sure if they were speaking about her and Obi-Wan. Three Mon Calamari also eyed them, but gave no indication they cared. Their large orbs simply blinked, and then they returned to their conversation. A few Toydarians hovered towards the end of the bar, their wings flittering at various speeds as their laughter rose and fell.

Nyla slid along the leather seat across from Obi-Wan, her eyes still crossing the tavern as she took in the faces about them. "See anything odd?"

He shook his head. "Nothing too out of the ordinary." Of the creatures he saw seated about, a pair of humans were of the greatest interest to him. A tall human male with black hair and dark eyes was leaning against the bar, listening intently to a pair of Sullustans next to him. At his hip was a young boy with floppy brown hair and curious eyes. He couldn't have been older than Anakin had been when Obi-Wan first met him. He seemed to be keeping watch for the man, facing away and eyeing everyone else in the bar rather shrewdly.

"What do you make of the boy?" he asked Nyla. Her gaze focused towards the bar as he drew his own away.

"Hardly a place for a child" she replied distastefully. "Although it doesn't surprise me around here."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Perhaps there's something to their presence here."

"As in: they have nowhere else to go?"

"Could be."

More laughter rose from the Toydarians, followed by the cheering of several others seated near them. It was loud enough to catch the attention of most others in the bar, particularly when the bartender pulled on a heavy rope that dangled from the ceiling. A brass bell began to sound, and the entire bar erupted in cheers.

"Free round of ale!" he shouted, yanking on the rope again. "Thank the Toydarians! Free round for all!"

The bell clanged loudly, and the winged creatures lifted their drinks. A commotion followed as the patrons began to flood the bar. Obi-Wan turned to Nyla, shrugging one of his shoulders. "Shall we?"

"By all means" she replied with a grin.

Obi-Wan emerged from the booth and headed for the bar. With so many of the others piled around and awaiting their ale, Obi-Wan took it upon himself to mosey in next to the humans that caught his eye. The boy stared up at him, his expression full of distrust. He returned the gesture with a smile as he leaning an elbow against the bar. "I don't think I visited my first tavern until I was at least 16. You must be...what, 9? 10?" This did the job of catching the attention of the boy's companion, to whom Obi-Wan feigned surprise. "Oh! My apologies. I didn't mean to imply-"

"-He's not mine anyway" the man spoke. His stare darkened. "Odd get-up you got on ya."

"This?" Obi-Wan casually reached to grab a passing mug the bartender sent down the line. "No stranger than a boy in a bar at sundown."

It was a subtle challenge, and Obi-Wan could tell he was easily riling the man enough to get him talking. He sipped the ale and averted his eyes to check on Nyla.

"I have a name, you know" the boy piped up.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Oh?" He hadn't expected to boy to speak. The man with him also hadn't expected him to speak. A gloved hand went to his shoulder, gripping hard.

"Keep your mouth shut."

"Why?!" the boy argued.

"I _told ya..._ when we left Corellia, you weren't supposed to say nothin'..."

They continued to argue in hushed voices. Obi-Wan used their distraction to eye some of the others crowded by the bar. He focused his mind on the Force, searching the energies around him. A few lost souls, a few saddened locals, nothing evil. Another drink slid down the bar and Obi-Wan caught it. He raised both, gesturing to the man and the boy. "Good talking to you" he said, then headed back to the booth.

" _My name is Han_ " the boy called to him.

Obi-Wan looked back. The boy had folded his arms over his small chest, his chin held proudly in the air. "Good talking to you, Han" he said. He gave the boy a respectful nod, as that seemed to smooth things over between them.

When he returned to the booth, Nyla was waiting with anxious eyes. He resumed his seat across from her. "Nothing interesting" he said, pushing the mug towards her. "The ale isn't bad, though."

One of her eyebrows arched as she took a sip. "Who are the humans?"

"Corellians. I wasn't able to get much more out of them."

She glanced back at the bar, her attention returning to the Toydarians. "I want to know what's up with them." Glowering, she took another drink. "Why flaunt your money at a bar in a broken town like this."

Obi-Wan understood her meaning. For a place that had just suffered a massive loss to its infrastructure and its people, celebration was hardly appropriate. He smiled at her over his mug, liking her sensibility. "They're trying too hard."

"Exactly." She had an odd feeling about them, but they could very well be as innocent as the next. Deciding she needed to know more than sight could provide, Nyla centered herself and closed her eyes. Using the Force, she opened her mind to the talk going on around her:

 _"...A shame about the trade route on Ifmix IV..."_

 _"...Get another one, wouldya? I'm not heading home for another rotation..."_

 _"...Don't know what I'll do now. Maybe travel. Got nothing left anyway..."_

 _"...Imagine the bounty on his head if his wife ever found out!..."_

 _"...The girl is from around here, I can tell. Not sure about her partner, though..."_

Nyla's eyes shot open.

Concern slipped over Obi-Wan's face. "What is it?"

"Someone knows." She kept her voice hush. "They know I'm from here."

He leaned forward. "Who?"

"Toydarians." Nyla was afraid to move her gaze anywhere but forward. "I don't know how, but it's them."

Obi-Wan set his drink down. "We should leave."

"What if they have information?" She didn't look up from the golden liquid in front of her. Tiny bubbles drew upwards, fizzing, popping. "Can you see what they're doing?"

"Their backs are to us."

Nyla took a chance and glanced their way. Their wings were the only thing in her line of view. "I agree. Now would be a good time to leave."

They both stood up, leaving the ale on the table. Nyla proceeded first, Obi-Wan covering her from behind. They kept a casual pace, avoiding all eyes that watched them leave. They almost made it to the door when voices shouted their direction, followed by blaster shots.

"Get down!" Obi-Wan dropped to the ground with Nyla, sheltering her with his body. The other customers began to scatter and shout as more blaster shots broke through stone and wood. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder to see the Corellian man's blaster pointed at the Toydarians.

He turned to Obi-Wan, but kept his shot aimed to the back of the bar. "GO!" He fired back at the Toydarians, who had now brandished weapons of their own.

"You heard him" Obi-Wan said as he drew Nyla upwards. He reached for his lightsaber beneath his armor, wanting to help the Corellian any way that he could, but Nyla grabbed his wrist.

"Don't! We'll be discovered!" She yanked him by the arm. "Leave them!"

They ran for the door, emerging into the darkened street. Despite the congestion of transport in the alley and no source of light to help guide them, their speeders were fairly easy to spot. As Obi-Wan and Nyla ran to them, they heard the sound of laser fire continuing inside. As quick as she could, Nyla shoved her helmet on as Obi-Wan mounted his bike. She was about to take control of her own, but Obi-Wan waved a hand.

"With me!"

Nyla looked at him. "But-"

"-Just get on!" he shouted over the igniting engines.

She leapt aboard, wrapping her arms tight about Obi-Wan's waist. He guided the speeder around in the alley and then gunned it. As they blew past the doors of the tavern, the Toydarians flew out into the alley, blasters aimed ahead and behind them. Obi-Wan's maneuvering skills caused them to miss their target, their shots ricocheting off the alleyway's stone walls. The noise of the engines and the whipping winds made it hard to hear anything, so Nyla glanced back to see if anyone was following. The only thing she saw before Obi-Wan turned the corner was the Toydarians scattering as the Corellian shot at them.

She clamped her eyes shut and pressed her helmet against Obi-Wan's back. She felt the muscles of his torso tighten beneath her grip as he drove them out of harm's way. He sped through street after street, making sure that no one ever followed them. He never checked his speed until they arrived back at Nyla's cabin and he knew the chase was over.

Lowering the hovercraft to the ground, Obi-Wan killed the engines. The bike came to rest on the grass to an unsettling silence. Obi-Wan felt his heart rate finally return to a more normal pace. He removed his helmet and turned halfway in his seat. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Nyla slid off from behind him and freed herself from her helmet. Her hair was a wind-whipped mess. With nimble hands, she began to twist and turn the length into a new braid. "What _was_ all of that?"

"Not sure, but I think we got our first clue as to what's going on here." He stepped down and checked the camera on his breastplate. "Was yours on?"

"The whole time" she answered.

"Good. We should transmit the feed to the Council. Perhaps they could shed some light on who the Toydarians were."

"And why there just happened to be a Corellian there to help defend us." Nyla finished her braid and flipped it back over her shoulder. "None of it makes any sense."

"Not just one, but _two_ Corellians" Obi-Wan added. "The boy wasn't his, but they were definitely together...for one reason or another." He thought back to the brief disagreement he overheard. "The boy's name was Han, but apparently wasn't supposed to tell me that, or say anything at all."

"Also curious." Nyla crossed her arms over her chest. "Something isn't right about this."

"Maybe the Council will know more" Obi-Wan said, his hand going to the small of her back. "Let's go inside and try and contact Master Yoda and Master Windu."

Nyla obliged, happy to be back at her safe place. They moved inside and out of the chill of the night air, and readied themselves for a full report to the Council.

The darkness of the night concealed what waited for them beyond the walls of the cabin. Without nary a whisper of sound, a seeker droid hovered out of the cover of the tree, sensing for movement. When it detected none near its position, it floated towards the cabin. There was one window in the design of the tiny home. The seeker droid moved from the roof to the window, turning its photoreceptor towards the bodies that were inside. It scanned their outline, which then filled with color to form a complete image. This image was then transmitted directly back to General Grievous.

* * *

Nyla and Obi-Wan finished briefing the Council and were left with more questions than answers. The Council had very little input on who the Toydarians, _or_ the Corellians, might have been. Their efforts were going to be placed into investigating further, with the promise of reporting back the moment they found something.

After their report, Nyla decided to lay down in the bedroom. She rested on her back, idly twiddling her lightsaber in her hand, watching Obi-Wan as he paced. Every time he stroked his beard and he disappeared into one of his thoughts, she smiled.

"Do you suppose" he said, fingering his beard, "the Toydarians are somehow involved with the blast, and the Corellians are after them for…I don't know….a payment? A ship? Materials?"

"Could be any of those things." She looked down at her lightsaber as Obi-Wan kept talking through various scenarios of possibility. She became lost in the design of the silver metal as memories of fashioning the hilt floated through her tired mind.

"Let's consider what we know about the Corellian system." Obi-Wan lifted a finger. "For starters, they are efficient in the production of starships, namely. However, from my own personal visits, they should be known for their military influence alone." He shook his head. "But that makes little sense. What would a Toydarian do with a military ship of any kind?"

Turning, Obi-Wan looked to Nyla for help in sorting through his thoughts, but stopped short. She had fallen asleep on the bed, her arm relaxed at her side and loosely clutching her saber.

His mouth curved into a smile at the sight. In all his thinking, he'd forgotten the trials of the day they had together. It was quite late, and given all that occurred, Obi-Wan did not want to disturb Nyla any further. She needed to rest, and he wanted to give that to her.

As quietly as he could, he slipped from the bedroom and closed the door behind. For as tired as he felt, Obi-Wan wasn't ready to sleep just yet. His mind was much too active, and he needed to think through the puzzling turn of events earlier in the evening.

Seeking the solitude of the night, Obi-Wan went out onto the small stoop of the cabin. He inhaled the air, breathing in deep the watery pine scent. In doing so, his mind felt clearer somehow, much to his surprise. Besides the noise of his own running thoughts, the only sound to be heard was an owl warbling somewhere in the distance. It was a peaceful setting; one that Obi-Wan decided was much to his liking. He took a seat on the top step, stretching his legs out in front of him. Piece by piece, he removed his protective gear and set them off to the side. Only his compression gear remained, and already he could feel the cool night air move through the layer to his skin. He closed his eyes, let the world fall away from him, and went into a shallow meditative state. Only a few minutes into the meditation, a disturbance in the Force caused him to open his eyes.

 _Someone is here._

Obi-Wan waited and listened. He searched the darkness beyond the stoop where he remained seated, eyes scanning the shadows for movement.

 _No, not someone. The energy is too faint._

 _But it is some_ thing _._

He stood and unclipped his lightsaber. Whatever it was, it was near enough for him to sense. He did not want to startle it by igniting his lightsaber. He moved slowly, descending each step until his boots met with the mossy ground. His footfall was light and soundless as he made his way around the side of the cabin.

 _It is near. I feel it._

He pressed his back against the cabin and waited.

 _Soon._

His hand tightened around the hilt of his saber.

 _Almost here._

In one fluid motion, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, used the cabin to launch himself into a somersault, and landed on the opposite side of a seeker droid, slicing it in half. It's mechanical body sputtered and popped, sending a shower of sparks before dying completely.

Obi-Wan placed his saber back on his belt, then lifted the two severed halves of the droid. A sickening feeling swept through his body, his jaw clenching tight.

He knew this type of seeker droid anywhere.

* * *

 _Nyla was back on Felucia, taking the steps slowly up the farmhouse porch to the front door. Something needed her - wanted her - inside, and was calling to her. A soft, unfamiliar voice...nonthreatening, but increasingly urgent. Wrapping her fingers around the doorknob, she twisted until the door opened. She proceeded cautiously, afraid of what she might find. Once again, darkness gave way to light from within, and she stepped inside._

 _There in the middle of the floor, legs crossed, palms open on his knees, sat her Master. He was bathed in an amber light that had no obvious source. He was dressed in his Jedi robes, his long salt-and-pepper hair left loose about his shoulders. There were no holes in his robes, no source of injury as there had been the last time Nyla saw her Master._

 _As if hearing her enter, Deveron Itso opened his eyes and smiled. "You've come."_

 _Nyla thought about reaching for her lightsaber, but stopped. If this was some sort of trickery, it would feel different - much different - than it currently did. The glow about her Master's figure was warm and comforting, inviting her in to join him. His eyes were as soulful as ever; just the way Nyla remembered them. They held a wealth of experience and knowledge within their deep color. From his position on the floor, they peered up at her with great wonder._

 _"Master..." she stepped further into the room as her fear lessened. "Is it really you?"_

 _"It is I" Deveron replied. A childlike smile broke across his wise face. "Or...it is I, according to your memory of me."_

 _Nyla took a seat across from him, folding her legs in front of her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but was too afraid. If he really was here, at that very moment, she didn't want to make the wrong move and wake up from whatever kind of dream this was._

 _"You question how I am here" Deveron asked._

 _"Yes." She watched as the espresso color of his eyes glinted happily. "Is this a dream, or a vision?"_

 _"A vision, young one."_

 _Nyla never considered herself to be a Jedi skilled enough to have visions, not the true kind that the likes of Master Yoda or Master Windu could have. It puzzled her even more. "Why am I here?" she asked, her brain swimming with questions. "Why have you called me?"_

 _Deveron sighed heavily. All the joyful light left his eyes. "I fear the path you tread is a dangerous one...One you may need to travel alone, eventually."_

 _"Alone?" She shook her head. "I don't understand..."_

 _He smiled at her the way a patient parent smiles at their child. "You always were quite hasty. So eager for answers."_

 _Nyla felt the flush of embarrassment warm her cheeks. No matter how she'd grown or how far she'd come, she would always feel like a padawan in his presence._

 _Still, Deveron Itso continue to look at her with nothing but love. "I have come to you in this vision to warn you" he said, his ethereal voice taking on a sad edge._ " _You must come to Felucia. Your next task is here, and it could endanger those you love if you are not careful."_

 _Nyla immediately thought of Obi-Wan and felt fear return to her heart. "I will be careful. I would never purposely endanger anyone I care for."_

 _"Then tread carefully, young one."_

 _Nyla drew her eyes away from her Master uneasily. If Obi-Wan was in danger, she would do whatever she could to prevent harm from coming to him. If it meant going to Felucia alone - she would._

 _"The Grand Master was right" Deveron spoke, interrupting Nyla's thoughts. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, opening his palms that rested on his knees. The golden light that enveloped him now pulsed with a newfound energy, emitting the most beautiful color. "He once told you: A mistake, your meeting with Obi-Wan and Anakin, was not." Once more, he opened his eyes as the pulsing light returned to a more steady state. "Did he not speak those words to you, not all that long ago?"_

 _"He did. When I first returned to Coruscant" she answered, thinking back to that initial meeting with the Council. She'd never forget that day. Everything had changed following that meeting, in ways she would have never guessed._

 _"He was correct, you know."_

 _"About Obi-Wan and Anakin?"_

 _Deveron nodded. "But YOU are correct as well. There is darkness in him. No one can prevent it. How will you handle the knowledge you've gained?"_

 _Nyla met her Master's gaze with question. "If you mean Anakin..."_

 _"The Chosen One. Yes." Master Itso's voice was calm. "You have only seen the tip of his anger."_

 _"But there is good in him too." Nyla thought back to the battles she fought with Anakin. She saw the way he cared for Obi-Wan. If there was darkness, it was balanced by light. It had to be. They all struggled to keep that balance in check._

 _"I ask you again, young one: how will you handle the knowledge you've gained?" Deveron questioned her. "The three of you were meant to stumble upon each other that fateful day. You will need to make a choice, and so will they...in time."_

 _Nyla shifted uncomfortably, feeling the strain of the riddles he spoke in. "Forgive me, Master...but, what is this 'task' you speak of? And why must I come to Felucia? What awaits me?"_

 _"Your fate awaits you."_

 _"And Obi-Wan?" She felt her stomach tighten as she looked at her Master. "What about him?"_

 _"Everyone will play a part in the decision you will have to make. Trust in their role." Deveron now clasped his hands together in his lap. "And above all, you must let go, young one."_

 _Nyla shook her head. "Let go of what? Or who? Master, I-"_

 _"-Do you have my kyber crystal?"_

 _She blinked. "Yes. I carry it with me everywhere."_

 _His eyes danced happily. "Do you have my saber?"_

 _"Yes, Master."_

 _"Use it." He opened his arms wide, and the light around him began to pulse again. Swirling shades of gold and white light encircled his body as he lifted off the floor, his image beginning to fade. "Use it. And then let go."_

 _Nyla stood up, watching her Master float higher off the ground. His shape dimmed even further, until only an outline was visible. "But wait - Master! I don't...What do you mean-"_

 _"Let go, Nyla. You must let GO."_

"NYLA!"

 _She reached out to her Master, but he was slipping away too fast..._

"NYLA, wake up! We have to GO."

Her eyes snapped open to find Obi-Wan bent over her, his face drawn in urgency. "Obi-Wan?"

"We have to go. The Separatists know we're here." He reached for her hand and pulled her up off the bed. "I destroyed one of their seeker droids."

 _Seeker droids._

 _Separatists._

 _Master, what is happening?_

She felt her brain was ten seconds behind her body as she hurried out of the room with Obi-Wan. They donned their protective gear once more before leaving, but before she followed Obi-Wan out, Nyla turned back one more time. She went over to the trunk on the floor, flung open the lid, and removed her Master's lightsaber. Clipping it to her belt across from her own saber, Nyla spoke a silent prayer to the Force...then turned and left her cabin.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Nyla fled deep into the forests, far beyond Azura and the city's perimeter. Using Nyla's tracking skills, they were able to find a small cavern to take shelter in for the night while they discussed a plan.

The cave itself was set deep into a hillside overgrown with trees and ferns. It smelled of water and moss, but to the pair's surprise, they found the inside to be quite dry. The ground inside the cave was a fine covering of silt-like dirt, soft enough to sleep on but troublesome enough to cover everything it touched. Already, Obi-Wan and Nyla's boots were covered in the fine powdery dirt.

In addition, the cave offered a spacious enough area where they could easily bring their speeder inside. Besides being hidden from anyone looking for them, the speeder's engines provided at least a little warmth until Obi-Wan could get a fire going. He was lucky to gather enough dry wood and kindling to produce a decent fire, which he and Nyla then gladly huddled around.

They sat in silence for a time, enjoying the sense of ease the fire brought. Seated next to Nyla, Obi-Wan noticed the fire flickering in her eyes as she gazed blankly forward. Her face showed no emotion; her mind lost in the flames as she struggled with something he couldn't see. He leaned his shoulder gently against hers. "What's on your mind?"

"I saw him" she said after a while. "I saw Master Itso."

"You had a vision?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Nyla's eyes remained fixated on the fire. "He spoke to me. He told me..." She sighed and bent her head. "He told me I have to go to Felucia. Whatever all of this is, I have to confront it there."

Obi-Wan stared at her. "Felucia?" She nodded, but didn't look at him. Slowly, he brought his gaze from her to the flames. "I will go with you" he said resolutely.

" _No_."

Their eyes met, and Nyla shook her head. All of the fierceness she wore so well had left her. "I think I have to do this part on my own."

"I'm not letting you go alone." Obi-Wan's jaw tightened. "I said I would protect you. I _will_ protect you."

"But what if you can't?" Nyla stared into the beautiful round eyes she'd come to love so much the past few weeks. "Master Itso said I could endanger the ones I love if-"

"-I don't care about danger, Nyla. Not when it comes to you." He reached behind him to grab the small pack he carried, lifting out half of the damaged seeker droid. "Do you know what kind of droid this is?" He turned the object around so that a small, crudely-shaped Aurebesh symbol was visible. "This is the sign Grievous goes by. All his ships have this letter painted on them. And if that weren't enough proof, he also uses a particular type of seeker droid; one not typical of most Separatist armies. "

Nyla took the droid in her hands, examining the symbol. "Do you think he blasted Azura?"

"Not necessarily." Obi-Wan leaned back against the stone wall of the cave, his hand going to his beard. "Grievous isn't the type to come down to the surface and do the dirty work, so to speak."

"So he sent someone, then" said Nyla. "And he also sent _this_ , to keep an eye on our whereabouts."

"Or to keep an eye on whomever he sent down to do the dirty work."

Their gazes met again, this time in realization.

"It could have followed us from the tavern" Nyla said with enthusiasm. Finally, it was beginning to feel as though they were getting somewhere.

"If that is true, then perhaps there _was_ something to the Toydarians afterall" said Obi-Wan, a small smile appearing. He, too, wished for more answers than they had.

"Doesn't really explain the Corellians" Nyla replied glumly. "I guess we can't be sure about any of this."

"Not until we find out more" Obi-Wan agreed.

They fell back into a thoughtful silence. Obi-Wan's head remained resting back against the cave wall but his eyes were locked onto the fire. He thought about who Grievous would have sent to the surface, how the Toydarians and the Corellians were involved, and wondered all the while what was the Council was discovering back on Coruscant. When he looked up, Nyla was staring at him, smiling. He suddenly felt shy. "Yes?"

"Your eyes" she said. "They look almost Sith-like because of the fire."

"Probably a good thing they aren't, hmm?"

"Probably."

They shared a smile, but it was short-lived for Obi-Wan. "Nyla," he began, steadying his voice. "If Grievous if after you...I can't let you go to Felucia alone. If he's waiting for you there, it will take both of us to fight him off."

Nyla knew he was right, but she couldn't so easily discount what her Master had told her. If she'd had a real vision, one she was meant to have, she had to heed her Master's warning. "Have you fought Grievous much?" she asked.

Obi-Wan's mouth quirked into a sly smile. "I know more about the good General than I care to admit."

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting him."

"Pleasure?" Obi-Wan chuffed. He rolled his eyes. "He's nothing but a puppet of Dooku's. Another pawn in the game."

Nyla sensed the discord he felt. She also found it quite interesting. Obi-Wan was obviously a better Jedi than she, the way he kept his emotions in line when it came down to it. Now, however, he seemed irritated by the mere mentioning of Grievous.

"There's still hope" she spoke. "Whether it's one of us, or both of us...We _will_ defeat him. We'll bring this nonsense to an end. I know we will." As Nyla said this, she could hear her Master's voice as if he were sitting by the fire with them: _You will need to make a choice, and so will they...in time._ Nyla hadn't the faintest clue as to what kind of decision her Master meant. She needed more information, but he hadn't given it. "Will you help me with something?" she asked Obi-Wan.

"Of course." He watched after her as she went to retrieve something from the speeder. When she returned, she sat across from him, holding Master Itso's light saber in her hands. "You brought it with you?" he asked.

"Master said I should. In fact..." Nyla scooted closer to Obi-Wan until their knees were almost touching. "I need you to help me place the crystal back inside. If we use the Force together, we can reforge the two. Then..." She shrugged. "We'll have a backup saber, at the very least."

Obi-Wan understood, and was more than willing to help her. "Let's do it."

Nyla placed the saber on the ground between them. She then took the small crystal from its protective casing on her belt and set it next to the saber. Together, she and Obi-Wan closed their eyes and lifted their hands with their palms open and facing each other. They felt the link between their Force energy connect almost instantly, the power behind it growing as their concentration deepened. Nyla poured her love for her Master into that concentration, feeling the vitality of all that was alive beyond the cave flowing through her and out through her open palms. Obi-Wan poured his love for Nyla and for all the Jedi Masters who passed, connecting the force of those elements within him to the object before him.

Slowly, the metal saber and the kyber crystal lifted off the ground. As Obi-Wan and Nyla slipped deeper into their levels of concentration, Deveron Itso's light saber came apart, its pieces separating in midair. Nyla could feel her and Obi-Wan's energy spiraling around each other, uniting into one common energy bound by the Force. In doing so, the crystal that had once belonged to her Master found it's home once again inside the casing of its lightsaber. It came alive with the energy Nyla and Obi-Wan gave it, connecting once more to the metal casing that gave its Force its physical shape.

Once the lightsaber had reconnected, sealed, and became one, as it had when Deveron Itso once forged it, Nyla and Obi-Wan lowered their hands.

Nyla opened her eyes first, feeling a rush of relief fill her when she saw their work. She looked to Obi-Wan, who met her gaze with affection.

"Time to test it" he said, encouraging her.

She stood, taking the saber into her hands. Her finger found the activator and flicked it on, watching as a strong beam blazed forth in the purest shade of white she'd ever seen. Many years ago, her Master's blade had been green. Now, the new intensity with which it glowed brightened the entire cave like she never thought possible.

"Its _beautiful_ " she said, her voice full of awe.

Obi-Wan joined her at her side, admiring the blade as she held it out before them. He remained silent, his eyes focused as much on Nyla as the saber she held. When she switched it off and the blade disappeared once more, all the light seemed to disappear from the room. Only the glow of the fire remained, dancing shades of orange and red across their faces.

Nyla turned to Obi-Wan. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She encircled her arms about his neck, and Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to pull her more tightly against him. Her body became loose against his, the strength of his lean muscle supporting her and comforting her as it had so many times before. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm so tired, Obi-Wan..."

His hand went to the back of her head protectively, cradling her against his chest. "I know you are."

It was not a reference to the exhaustion their bodies felt, but to the emotional burdens they carried with them. They knew this without saying it. They didn't need to say it; their understanding of one another stretched far deeper than that.

Obi-Wan pressed a single kiss to her temple. "Let's lay down."

She did not resist. They found a space near the fire where they cuddled next to one another, their body heat mingling with that of the flames. There was no heat of passion that night between them, just the tenderness of security they found in one another. In minutes, Nyla slipped into a dreamless sleep. Obi-Wan waited until he knew she was asleep before he allowed himself to close his own eyes. With her body snug against his, she was safe for another night. It was the only relief Obi-Wan needed to relax. Tightening his arms around Nyla, he nestled his head in the curve of her neck and let the darkness of sleep take him.


	15. Chapter 15

It was half a rotation back on Coruscant, and Padme Amidala was having trouble concentrating. The Senate meeting seemed to drone on and on, even moreso that usual. She felt the topics being discussed were small matter; such arguments over the tiniest things left her with little patience, especially when she knew it distracted their end goal of bringing together a very divided galaxy. Above all, Padme wished the Senate could concentrate more on the larger picture of the war. She wanted to discuss the very real need for bodies and weaponry and resources they weren't equipped to handle at the moment. It left her with a lingering sense of disappointment, which made her more depressed than hopeful.

From her seat, she watched as the figures from the Senate floor took turns coming forward in their pods. Though the room was as far across as it was high, Padme could still see each member thanks to the screens and holos that transmitted their image and language on her console. Unable to focus, she found herself staring off….until the sound of clapping brought her back to the present.

Chancellor Palpatine had arrived, causing the grand applause. He'd been strangely absent for the proceedings thus far. If anyone besides Padme found it odd, no one said anything. Only 3PO had mentioned the Chancellor's lack of presence, which Padme had quickly silenced him from saying anything further. Now, as the Chancellor's pod floated towards the center of the floor, the gold droid leaned in close.

"My, what an entrance!" The droid seemed offput by this, for as offput as a droid could be. "I _do_ wonder what took him so long. Perhaps the Chancellor—"

Padme raised a hand, silencing him. "Shhhh, I need to hear this." She turned the volume up on her console and waited as the clapping receded and the Chancellor spoke.

"My esteemed colleagues and friends of the galaxy…" His pod spun slowly, so that he could address the entire congregation. "Please excuse my late arrival to today's proceedings and in doing so, my interruption of current discussions." He lowered his hands, clasping them in front of him as he hung his head. "A curious event in the Mid Rim required my attention, keeping me from the Senate floor."

Padme and 3PO exchanged glances. Sitting forward, Padme listened more closely as Chancellor Palpatine continued to address the Senate.

"It seems but a minor circumstance, which has since been been resolved. Do accept my sincerest apologies for arriving late." He waited as a chorus of applause lifted from those seated about him.

Padme clapped out of necessity to avoid looking suspicious, but she leaned in to C-3PO again. "He said the Mid Rim, didn't he?"

3PO perked up at the question. "Oh yes, Senator. Exactly two sentences before the current applause. His precise words were—"

"—No need to repeat, 3PO." She smiled at him, knowing that if she allowed the droid to continue talking, he surely would. "Thank you."

"Of course." He turned his golden head towards her. "Would you like me to continue recording the remainder of the meeting?"

"Yes. Every word." She was staring at Palpatine as the applause of Senatorial forgiveness continued. He seemed unaffected by whatever happened in the Mid Rim, despite it requiring him to miss the beginning the Senate meeting. In the time that Padme had a seat on the Senate, she could count on one hand how many instances had caused Chancellor Palpatine to miss a meeting. Each one of those times, his reasons were dire. Very dire.

 _Takodana is in the Mid Rim_ , she thought to herself. _I should ask the Chancellor about this in private. Perhaps he would be willing to shed some light on what happened._ She planned to do just that as soon as the proceedings were completed.

Not long after the meeting adjourned, Padme stood outside the Senate hall. She dismissed C-3PO, asking that he return to her office and wait for her there to begin the usual post-meeting documentation. In the meantime, she greeted a few senators as they exited the hall, exchanging pleasantries with each of them and hoping they wouldn't linger too long. Her hope was to receive the Chancellor alone, and she intended to do just that.

When the hall emptied and the Chancellor appeared outside, Padme straightened her back and put on a warm smile. She hoped it didn't look too forced. "My dear friend, I was beginning to wonder if you weren't going to make it to the meeting at all!"

"As was I," he replied cooly. "But! All is well. Did I miss much in my absence?"

"Oh no...not at all. Just the usual enthralling talk of trade routes and taxation proposals." She meant her answer to come out rather jokingly to ease the mood as they walked together. It seemed to work, as Chancellor Palpatine chuckled.

"Ahh, so good to know my presence doesn't necessarily equate to boring Senate discussions."

Padme turned towards him then, touching his arm with concern. "I do hope everything is alright in the Mid Rim?" She hoped her question would be enough to urge him to reveal something. "It's not every day that you are kept from the meetings, no matter _how_ boring they are."

The Chancellor gave her a passive smile. "Ah, yes. Just a small mishap on Takodana. Nothing too serious and hardly worth a mention to the rest of the Senate."

Padme cocked her head. "Takodana?" She truly hoped the distress she felt internally was not showing on the outside. "Was anyone hurt?"

"My dear Padme."

The way he'd said her name gave Padme the impression he was belittling her. They came to a halt in the middle of the hallway, an Palpatine took one of her hands in his. "You worry too much for the people of the galaxy." He gave her hand a little pat. "Even those who aren't worthy of your worry."

Padme recoiled. " _Everyone_ in the galaxy is worth our time, particularly the wounded and hurt." She studied his expression then, trying to find some sort of empathy for what she spoke.

"Not this time, I'm afraid." He dropped her hand and his eyes narrowed. "Takodana is nothing but a smuggler's refuge. Those who find themselves as outcasts from more civilized planets all flee to Takodana. If something happens there, I'm less inclined to devote my time and energy to their losses when entire communities of much more _innocent_ species await our help."

Padme's heart ached inside her chest. "But Chancellor-"

" _Good day_ , Padme." He acknowledged her with a curt nod of his head, and then headed down the hallway.

As equally stunned as she was silenced, Padme looked after the Chancellor with growing concern inside. Only one thing came to her mind then and there as she watched his robed figure disappear around the corner: _I must contact Nyla immediately._

* * *

The plan that Obi-Wan and Nyla devised the next morning was elaborate and yet, quite simple. It left both of them feeling uneasy, given the potential outcome, but overall...it was the best they could do. The first step in their plan was going back into Azura, and ultimately back to the tavern. They didn't have many choices, but they decided this was their best course of action. From there, they would assess the situation and proceed accordingly.

They broke camp within the cave, leaving as little trace of their presence as they could. They dressed into their gear, ate a little of what they'd brought in their packs, and then Obi-Wan doused the fire. As he went to ready the speeder, Nyla walked down to a stream nearby the cave to wash what parts of her that she could, as well as refill their canteens. The stream was hardly a little trickle of a thing, bubbling happily in between mounds of moss and the occasional rock. Nyla stood there staring at it for a time, watching the water travel along its path at a pace it had no control over. She wondered if her existence was like a drop of water in a much larger stream, traveling along a path she had no control over.

The grimness of her thought was startling, but she blamed it on the recent turn of events on her strange journey. There was so much in her mind that her head hurt. Somewhere behind her eyes lived a dull ache that had taken up residence since her injuries on Vaquor. She wondered if she'd ever rid of it.

Splashing the cool water onto her face helped temporarily. _Is there anything water can't cure?_ she wondered with a smile. _I don't know how those desert planets do it._

She scooped another handful and let the water drip down the back of her neck. It trailed a chilled line down her spine beneath all the gear she wore, making her wish she wasn't wearing anything at all. Her true desire in that moment was to strip out of every layer she wore and find the nearest body of water she could dive into. Any lake would do. She'd drag Obi-Wan in with her (hopefully also stripped of his layers down to his beautifully sculpted frame) and she wouldn't allow him to argue against it, either. They could swim together, reveling in the happiness they shared when it was only them. If Nyla closed her eyes, she could almost see a carefree Obi-Wan swimming alongside her, his chestnut hair wet and heavy against his face, his eyes highlighted by the sun reflecting off the water. His smile was her sole purpose; his happiness her only mission. They would swim and live and love, and they could forget all of this about Grievous and Dooku and Separatist versus Republic...it was all just noise, anyway. Nyla wanted the peace of her cabin and she wanted Obi-Wan in it with her.

She hung her head and exhaled. _Just a silly daydream, Nyla. That's all it is._

And just like that, as quickly as her little fantasy appeared in her mind, it disappeared. The lake. Obi-Wan. Her cabin. All of it evaporated into the atmosphere. She was back to being a water droplet in a stream traveling along a path she had no control over.

As resolutely as she could, Nyla straightened her shoulders and refocused herself. She filled the canteens with water and thanked the stream for it's life giving resource. As she turned to head back to the cave, her wrist comm began to flash. Her first thought was that Obi-Wan was in trouble, but when she depressed the button on her wrist panel, she heard the voice of someone she never guessed would contact her.

"Nyla? It's Sen- _Padme,_ I mean. Padme Amidala?"

"Padme?" Her brain was already too far ahead of the conversation. As a result, Nyla felt her skin prick. It was either her brain, or the Force was speaking to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Well..." The Senator's voice was unusually tense. "Do you have a minute?"

Nyla did. She gave Padme as many minutes as she needed to tell her of the odd exchange she had with the Chancellor, and the events leading up to it. As she spoke, Nyla felt the undercurrent of the Force flow warmer through her veins, indicating what she already knew to be true.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you contacting me" Nyla told her. "I don't think it's a mere coincidence, do you?"

"My heart wants to believe it is" she replied, "but I trust your instinct on this one."

It was as much of an admittance as Nyla would get from a senator, especially one so close with the Chancellor. "Thank you again, Padme."

"You're forever welcome, my friend. Please give my regards to Master Kenobi, and do be safe. If I hear anything else, I'll radio you again."

They wished each other well, and then disconnected. Nyla was left to replay the conversation over again, wondering if she should even tell what she learned to Obi-Wan. He wouldn't want to believe the Chancellor may be involved in clandestine politics. Whether those political moves were was linked to Palpatine's dislike of her, Nyla would likely never know for sure. She wondered if she should just continue to trust her instinct, the same as Padme had. These thoughts ran through her mind as she walked back to the cave. When she arrived, she found Obi-Wan leaning against the speeder, legs casually crossed at the ankles. He was smiling as though he knew something she didn't.

She cocked her head as she neared. "What's that smile for?"

"I thought maybe you went for a swim, for as long as you took." He looked at her with happy eyes, though his smile slowly fell. "What?"

Nyla was the one smirking now. "Were you listening to my thoughts?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I plead innocent."

She studied him for any notion of playful dishonesty, but there was none. _Another coincidence_ , she thought. _Although this one is much more believable._ "Very well then." She handed him the canteen. "You're all full."

His eyes followed her as she walked past. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"Which part?" she asked, going over to her pack. There were still a few things she needed to shove in there before they headed out, and one was her Master's lightsaber. She did not want to begin the next phase of their journey without making sure she had it. "The part about you reading my mind? Or what took me so long?" She handed the fully-packed bag to Obi-Wan.

"Your choice. It seems I'll be equally interested in hearing about both." He passed a teasing smirk her way as he strapped her pack to the speeder.

Nyla passed on revealing her little daydream to him, deciding it best to stay focused on what lay ahead. "You won't believe who contacted me."

Obi-Wan's brows lowered. "Who?"

"Senator Amidala." Nyla took up the spot where Obi-Wan had been standing, leaning back against the speeder so to face him. "It's a long story, but…I told her to keep an eye out for any rumblings within the Senate regarding Takodana. As it turns out, she heard some rumblings earlier."

He didn't like the sound of that. "Was it another Senator?" he asked.

Nyla shook her head. "It was the Chancellor himself."

"Palpatine?"

"Mmm hmm."

Obi-Wan turned away from Nyla. His mind began running through the possibilities as she filled him in on the rest of her and Padme's conversation. It was odd, indeed, and unlikely of anything he'd witnessed from the Chancellor before. Not to mention the question that arose of how Padme had been able to contact Nyla. Senators did not have access to wrist links…but senators who were with a Jedi - a Jedi he knew quite well, in fact - would have access to one. This thought alone left him feeling rather uncomfortable.

"What do you make of it?" Nyla asked him.

"It is odd. Very odd." He looked to Nyla, feeling some regret. "I still don't believe he has anything to do with what happened to Azura."

Nyla glanced down at the ground. "That's fair."

"Obviously, you disagree."

His statement elicited a passing glance from Nyla. Obi-Wan walked over and stood in front of her, his close presence forcing her attention to move from the ground upwards along his chest to his face. If she didn't know him so well, having a soldier of his kind standing so close would have sent her fight or flight reflex into overdrive. Donning their black protective armor, Obi-Wan made for a formidable sight, save for the raised eyebrow he was directing at her. He brought a gloved hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb across her skin with the same tenderness he had as he held her all night. "I would have considered it, perhaps" he said, "had we not found Grievous' droid spying on us."

He didn't believe her, and Nyla was alright with that. She had to be. Obi-Wan was much less emotionally-driven that she, and he hadn't been there the day the Chancellor talked with her. She wouldn't so easily forget the things he said about Anakin, about Takodana, and about her interactions with Dooku. While Nyla admitted to herself there was a piece missing in the whole puzzle, she didn't think Grievous was it. Something about it didn't sit right with her before, and it still didn't.

The blue of his eyes looked almost gray, but no less kind, as he leaned in to kiss her. "We can discuss all of this when we make it back from this mission."

Nyla accepted his proposal with a nod. It seemed to please him.

"Shall we be on our way?" he asked, motioning to the speeder's seat.

"Now or never, I suppose" Nyla replied. She took his hand as he helped her up onto the bike. With one last look back at their cave, Nyla closed her eyes and felt the wind pick up as Obi-Wan flew them back into the heart of Azura.

* * *

General Grievous slammed a fist down on the control board in front of him. The clash of metal against the screen shattered it into a spiderweb pattern.

"What do you MEAN we've been _discovered?_ " he demanded.

The two battledroids that stood before Grievous turned their heads and looked at one another. "Uhh, Sir - it appears as though General Kenobi destroyed-"

Grievous hissed and knocked the droid with the back of his hand, sending it across the ship's floor. His eyes centered on the other battledroid now. "If I hear Kenobi's name again..." He choked through another series of coughs. "...you will suffer a similar fate!"

"Roger, Roger."

Grievous went to the control room windows and looked out at the shape of Takodana beyond. "I want _more eyes_ on them, do you hear me?" He turned halfway to stare at the useless droid, who began to tremor in its place. "We cannot let the prisoner escape!"

"Yes, Sir."

Grievous turned back to the planet, but he could still sense the droid behind him.

"...Sir?" the droid chanced.

Grievous growled and spun around. The look he gave the droid spoke of his last nerve and how close the droid was to being on it. As a result, the battledroid took a step backward. "Uh...I just wanted to know if you wanted to send another seeker droid? Or..."

"Forget this!" Grievous stomped past, ignoring the droid and his incessant questioning. If he couldn't order a few mindless metal fools to do the job, he would be _more_ than pleased to do it himself.

"Prepare to land the commuter ship" he ordered. "The only way to..." He sputtered and coughed, the rumble in his chest growing louder. "...catch Kenobi is to do it _myself!_ It seems we still have unfinished business from our last meeting." His coughing subsided as his excitement grew. He clasped his robotic hands behind his back, pleased with the turn of events. If Count Dooku wanted his prisoner alive, he would ensure it - but Count Dooku never said anything about Kenobi.

It almost made Grievous smile.

Almost.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Nyla arrived back at the tavern to find far fewer modes of transport lined up outside in the alleyway. Still sitting there in the spot they'd placed it many days before was their second speeder. So far, so good. Their plan could now proceed.

Obi-Wan hopped down off the speeder while Nyla slid forward to take the controls. She gripped the handlebars tightly, wishing her hands would stop shaking.

"Are you coming in, at least?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't think that's wise, do you?"

They had their helmets on and were speaking through their intercoms. It made Obi-Wan feel farther from her than they actually were. Suddenly, the absence of fear in him began to grow as the moment of letting Nyla go came charging at him.

"At least come in to see if the bartender has any information?" he suggested. When Nyla shook her head, he felt his heart sink. To steady himself, Obi-Wan inhaled and asked the Force for the strength to go forward with the plan. While his eyes were shut, he didn't see that Nyla had stepped down off the bike until he felt his helmet being lifted off. A rush of much cooler air spread relief over his face, which had already begun to sweat beneath the armor. His eyes were free to look upon Nyla's face as she removed her own helmet, her dark hair falling loosely about her shoulders.

"We'll see each other again" she told him. "I promise."

Obi-Wan stared at her gravely. "Please be careful."

The look they shared was hesitant. Neither wanted to make the first move and leave the other, but it was part of the plan. They would meet back up again later, but for now, it seemed harder than ever to part.

The swirl of emotion in Obi-Wan's eyes made Nyla ache everywhere. Everything he could never say would always be evident in his beautiful eyes. She couldn't help but remember their mission to Vanquor, the way she'd walked away from Obi-Wan after giving him that first kiss. So many kisses had happened since that one, but walking away from Obi-Wan never got any easier.

As if reading her mind, Obi-Wan pulled Nyla in at the hip and covered her mouth with his. There was no fear in that kiss. No trepidation of the road ahead. No fear of anything - just confidence. Even as Nyla opened her mouth to his, Obi-Wan was making a promise to her in the most breathless of ways. Their hearts connected through their Force bond, even as their embrace came to an end.

With his hands resting below her ears, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Nyla's forehead. "I'll see you soon."

He'd stolen all the words from her with his kiss, so all Nyla could do was nod. She forced her helmet on over her head, licking her lips to savor the taste of Obi-Wan just a little longer. He watched her until she was seated behind the controls of the speeder and gunned the engines. Whether he watched her after she left him, she didn't know. She promised she wouldn't look back.

* * *

Obi-Wan set his helmet down on the bar and took a seat. Not quite the crowd he and Nyla encountered just a rotation earlier, but that was a good sign. Whatever trouble happened there must have taken itself elsewhere. Now, he just needed information on what sort of trouble it was.

With no sign of a bartender anywhere in view, Obi-Wan waited. He wanted to appear as nonchalant as the next person, though he seemed to be the only patron sitting at the bar. He scanned his surroundings, noticing the cracked and broken parts of the stone wall where blaster shots had hit. Seated around the bar were just a few other patrons, including a pair who occupied the booth where he and Nyla had sat.

 _Nyla_.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair at the thought of her, the taste of her sweet kiss still on his lips. Despite the note he left her on, he felt anxious to the core. Nyla had no prior experience dealing with Grievous, and nowhere _near_ the amount of experience he had with the general. And yet, he was letting her walk right onto his ship. Alone. It went against everything he stood for, but it was the plan they devised together. He had to trust in the Force to ensure it went as well as they hoped.

"Can I help ya?"

Obi-Wan lifted his head to see the bartender walking down the line towards him. "Yes, in fact...I have a few questions for you, if I may?"

The bartender was a hard fellow, Obi-Wan could tell this right away. His expression looked as though he permanently didn't want bothered. Shorter than Obi-Wan but three times his weight, he wore a simple white shirt barely covering his stout muscles. A towel sat ready on his shoulder, soiled from sopped up ale and liquor of various colors. He studied Obi-Wan beneath bushy eyebrows, his eyes running down the black gear he wore. "If you wanna know 'bout the ale, all ya need to know's right there." He pointed a thick index finger towards a board across the bar, its letters glowing the various names of draught for sale.

"Oh, uh - I'm afraid that's not what I meant" Obi-Wan said, treading carefully. The eyes beneath the bushy brows silently judged him even further. "I was wondering about last night's events here...There was a bit of commotion between some Toydarians and a human male from Corellia?"

The bartender gave a slow nod. "Ahhhh. Them fellas. You know 'em?"

"I don't" Obi-Wan answered regrettably. "By chance, do you?"

"Them Toydarians were new to me" he said. He removed the towel from his shoulder and began to wipe down a spot on the counter as he ground his jaw angrily. "And if they ever show up 'ere again startin' a lightfight, I'll be sure they never fly again."

Obi-Wan gave a solid nod of agreement. "I understand blasters are bad for business." He smiled in his own attempt at jest, but quickly erased it when the bartender shot him a look. "So...erm, the Corellian?"

"Goes by the name Blaizac" the bartender answered, resuming his wiping. "Blaizac Lasflor. He comes in now'n then. Keeps to 'imself, mostly. Good customer. Real interested in ships."

"Ships." Obi-Wan thought about this a moment. "Hmm...You wouldn't recall what the Toydarians arrived in, would you?"

"Can't say I can." Now, the bartender propped an arm against the counter and leaned into Obi-Wan. He looked off to the side cautiously before speaking. "They paid with foreign credits."

"Foreign?" Obi-Wan kept his voice hush. "How _foreign_ , would you say?" He waited as the bartender went hobbling off towards the electronic registry. A few punches of his fingers and a small drawer appeared from beneath the counter. For the first time in their entire conversation, Obi-Wan saw a smile appear on the man's face.

"What'sit look to you?" he asked, handing the credit over to Obi-Wan.

Together, they peered at the rectangular gold piece between Obi-Wan's fingers. Without a moment's hesitation, the origin of the coin appeared to Obi-Wan in the design and the specific alloy used to make the credit. It pointed to only one place: Muunilinst. He eyed the bartender with great appreciation as he handed back the credit. "Don't know for sure" he fibbed. "While definitely foreign, it's still good. The conversion rate will do you just fine."

"Good t'know." He gave Obi-Wan a look of thanks, then went to return the credit to its rightful place.

As he did so, Obi-Wan began to put the pieces together in his mind. He was lost in a train of thought leading him back to the Toydarians when he felt a hand pull on the waist straps of his chest plate. Glancing at his side, Obi-Wan's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Han?"

"You...Come with me" the boy said. His glare was no less critical as it had been the night before. He thrust a thumb towards the door. "Blaze wants to talk to you."

Obi-Wan was being drug out of the bar before he even had a say in the matter. The boy had a hand hooked in his armor straps, leading him through the doors and down the alley before he let go. He straightened his chest plate rather incredulously. "You're not a boy of many words, are you?"

"Action over words" Han answered. "Always."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He glanced back down the alley. "Where are we going?"

"To see Blaze."

"Well, yes, I gathered that" Obi-Wan replied. "Is he far from here?" He didn't want to lose his speeder, especially when he'd been lucky enough thus far in not having it stolen or moved.

"Right up here." The young boy dipped behind a streetside kiosk. In better days it probably sold any number of publications and grab-and-go food packets. Now, however, Obi-Wan saw only blank shelves and empty displays. Behind the small booth was a tapestry covering hiding a smaller alleyway. Han led him down this alleyway, where they had to walk sideways and single file in order to fit. They came to a narrow stone stairwell, to which Han pointed towards.

"Blaze is up there" he said.

Obi-Wan took the first few steps when he realized the boy wasn't following. "Are you not joining?"

Han shook his head, his floppy hair falling over his eyes again. "I'll keep watch down here" he said, pushing back his hair. "Action over words."

"Always" Obi-Wan finished with a smile. Normally, he wouldn't feel good just leaving a young boy in the street of a city to 'keep watch', but something told Obi-Wan the boy was no ordinary boy. As such, he left Han to keep watch and headed the rest of the way up the stone stairs. The stairwell opened up to a small balcony with more colorful tapestries creating makeshift awnings. Obi-Wan peered down the hall, if that's what he could call it, trying to see where someone would be waiting for him.

He didn't have to look long. A hand appeared from a doorway, motioning him inside. Obi-Wan recognized the fingerless gloves that covered the hand as the same the Corellian man - _Blaze -_ wore in the bar.

Stepping beyond the frame of the door, Obi-Wan found himself inside a small, nondescript apartment. There were no lights on, only the dim light of the waning day streaming through narrow, rectangular windows. A small table and chairs was set up near the windows, two sleeping bags were laid out on the floor, and all other seating was pushed to the perimeter of the room.

"Are you Kenobi?" the man asked, closing the door behind him.

"Obi-Wan...yes" he told him, extending a hand to shake. The man was hesitant in accepting the gesture, but did anyway. "I should thank you for helping us out last night."

The man waved him off. "I had beef with them anyway." He leaned his back against the door, his arms folding over his chest. "The name's Blaizac Lasflor. Blaze for short."

"A pleasure to meet you, Blaze...officially, anyway" said Obi-Wan. "So uh, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah. Who's your friend?"

"Friend?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"The dark haired girl you were with."

An anxious pang hit Obi-Wan in the chest. "She's a fellow Jedi."

"She's wanted, you know." Blaze kept his eyes on Obi-Wan as he crossed the room to the table near the windows. He kicked out a chair for Obi-Wan, then took a seat in his own. "I overheard those Wingers talking about her, so I hung close after you both came in. Sounded to me like they were working for someone a lot more powerful than them."

Obi-Wan was afraid of this very thing. He sat across from Blaze and placed his helmet on the table. "I was just beginning to put it all together once I saw the credits they paid with" he replied. "That was, until Han came and got me."

"Hard to miss him anyway, eh?" Blaze chuckled. "Kid's a little rough around the edges, but he means well. Gonna be a good pilot someday. That's why I brought him with me."

Obi-Wan sat forward. "I don't follow."

"The beef I got with the Wingers" said Blaze. "They got something of mine."

Obi-Wan perked up when he heard this. "Care to tell me more?"

"I feel you already know" Blaze replied. He relaxed back into the chair, elevating his feet on the table in front of Obi-Wan. "You and the girl are here because of the blast, right? Jedi wouldn't show up to a place like Azura otherwise."

"What do you know about the blast?" Obi-Wan hoped he wouldn't have to tell too much of he and Nyla's mission if he didn't have to. He had no reason to mistrust Blaze just yet, but wanted to be absolutely sure. Nyla needed him to remain in one piece, if their plan was going to work and she was going to make it back to him.

"I know the Wingers did it. And I know they took my damn ship and had no intentions of handing it back." Blaze's glare was as black as tar. "No one takes a ship from Blaze and gets away with it."

 _They took his ship. They took his ship and used it to bomb Azura. They were paid with credits by the Intergalactic Banking Clan. The credits came from Muunilinst. Muunilinst is under the favor of the Separatists._

Obi-Wan needed to tell Nyla. In fact, he needed to get out of there. Blaze could be angry all he wanted at the Toydarians and Obi-Wan would sympathize with him all day long, but if Grievous and Dooku were after Nyla, he had to at least tell her before she left Takodana.

An idea came to him then. "Question for you" he said to Blaze, "did you ever get your ship back from the Toydarians?"

Blaze nodded firmly. "Damn sure right I did."

"But you flew to Takodana on your own ship, correct?"

 _"_ Yeah..." Blaze squinted suspiciously. "What are you getting at, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan grabbed his helmet and stood. "Any possible chance I could borrow that ship?"

Blaze stood as well, eyeing him the same way that Han did the previous evening. "What's in it for me?"

" _Galactic c_ redits - and twice as much as the Toydarians paid you." Obi-Wan had brought enough with him for just such an occasion. He fished in one of the pouches on his belt and opened his fist to prove he had the money.

Blaze moved his eyes between the money and Obi-Wan, thinking it over. In the end, he swiped the money out of his hand and deposited it in his vest all in one motion. "Deal."

"And for good measure" Obi-Wan replied happily, "I _return_ my ships whenever I borrow them." He saw a twinkle of satisfaction appear in Blaze's dark eyes when he said this.

"You Jedi aren't so bad after all" he told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled. He wasn't about to tell Blaze that his ship may not make it back in one piece, let alone at all, but he would save that for another conversation. But now, at least he had a way off the planet, since Nyla had taken their ship to Felucia. It only helped to quell his anxiety minimally, however. There was still the issue of getting the ship, getting off Takodana, and eventually on to Grievous' ship.

He only hoped Nyla could hang on long enough until he got there.


	16. Chapter 16

Nyla arrived at Prism Base to find her and Obi-Wan's ship undisturbed on its landing platform. Now that she was at the Base, she no longer had to worry for who or what was watching her. She was just another traveler who made a pit stop, no different than anyone else there. As such, she was glad to remove her helmet for good. Once she stored the speeder back inside the ship's bottom level, she climbed the metal ladder up into the cockpit and took a look around. Nothing looked amiss. All was as they'd left it.

She took a seat at the control board and fired up the ship's main engines. The familiar _whoosh_ of exhaust was a beautiful sound to her as the vessel rumbled to life. Next, she powered on the main computer system. She watched as the dashboard and all its components activated. Each separate panel glowed before her, waiting for her next command. Little by little, she was feeling the comfort of being behind the helm of a ship again. It helped to numb her nervousness about the next phase of her and Obi-Wan's plan. The distraction of pre-flight checks helped to busy her mind a little as well.

Soon enough, she and the ship were ready to go into orbit. With steady hands, Nyla guided the ship off the platform and away from the base. As her home slipped further beyond her reach, she entered the coordinates for Felucia into the navicomputer. She also cued up a map of the planet. Relaxing against the back of the pilot's chair, Nyla watched the glowing shape of the planet rotate on the dashboard monitor. Having never been to Felucia before, it should have looked less familiar to her, but her visions left feeling as though she knew quite a bit about it. The problem was, she wasn't entirely sure where she was going to land. All she could do was trust in the Force to lead her where she needed to go.

In that moment, Nyla decided to close her eyes and focus on the Force. She breathed a heavy, centering sigh and spoke to the Force within her mind, willing its protection to surround her like a safety blanket. The physical world beyond where she sat slipped away from her as she inhaled and exhaled, breathing through the Force, feeling it encircle every inch of her. Stress melted away from her tired muscles and bones as she allowed the intangible current to flow freely through her.

And then a wrenching jolt of the ship knocked her out of her balance.

Heart pounding, Nyla sat forward over the controls as alarms and buzzers began sounding. She didn't know where to look first: every monitor flashed blinking warnings at her. She tried to punch a few commands into the board, but it was no use. A screech of metal against metal split her eardrums as yet another sudden jarring motion pulled at her ship. The skyward ascent she was flying came to a violent halt as it became suspended in the atmosphere.

Leaning over the dashboard, Nyla strained to look up and beyond the viewport window. What she was most afraid of is exactly what she saw: a command ship donning the very symbol Obi-Wan had shown her on the seeker droid.

Nyla felt heat boil in her blood when she realized the ship's tractor beam must have locked onto her and drew her in. Now, she was officially a prisoner of General Grievous.

 _No ordinary prisoner,_ she thought as she clenched her fists. _If he's going to take me, he won't take me without consequence._

As quickly as she could, she grabbed every piece of equipment that was within reach and strapped it to her belt. She double-checked all her armor, then sprinted from the front of the ship to the back. There, she grabbed the pack she carried with her on Takodana, checking the inside to ensure all the same contents were hidden within.

 _Thermal detonators, electronic magnetic pulse grenades, Master's saber, batteries for cameras-_

Another deafening bang resounded through the ship, causing it to sway. Nyla looked up. Somewhere above her, near the docking hatch, came the sound of heavy footsteps.

 _Hurry, Nyla, hurry._

She grabbed two EMP grenades and shoved them deep inside her sleeves. She then took a few of the detonators and shoved them beneath the waist of her pants. Finally, she clipped her Master's lightsaber to her belt, then ran back to the cockpit. Her heart was practically in her throat as she sat at the controls and quickly transmitted a coded message to Obi-Wan. When the message sent, she programmed the computer system to jam internally as the sound of the footsteps came ever closer. Her fingers were flying as she wrote the short program, watching as all four panels before her flashed a warning message indicating the program was complete. The footsteps above her stopped, and she felt her breath halt in her lungs.

 _One more thing...just one more..._

She glanced behind her when she heard the harsh searing sound of a lightsaber blade pierce through the metal wall and begin carving a hole.

 _Do it. Now._

Grabbing her own lightsaber, Nyla wrapped both hands around the hilt and positioned it above the navicomputer. As heavily as she could, she slammed the butt of her saber into the glass panel, shattering it. She did the same thing to the control monitor keyboard, smashing it so hard it sent keys flying in all directions. Sensing through the Force that she had no more time, Nyla used her remaining seconds to get on the ground just as the door of the cockpit hurtled forward and slammed against the far wall.

When Nyla looked up, the most grisly cybernetic creature stood before her.

"Ahhh! Just the Jedi scum I was looking for"

It's voice was as mechanical as its body, as was the horrific coughing fit it went in to after it attempted to laugh. Nyla crawled to her knees, never taking her eyes off the creature. As subtly as she could, she flicked on the tiny camera attached to her armor.

The cyborg lumbered forward, tapping its clawed fingers together. "Nyla Xemo is it? Count Dooku has told me _so much_ about you."

"And you must be the distinguished General" she said, coming to her feet. She noticed Grievous had to move his head a certain way to see her better through his face mask. _A weakness. Remember this._

The creature came another step forward, putting his face right up to hers. Nyla lifted her chin defiantly and held Grievous' gaze. The fact she even bothered to challenge his stare caused Grievous to let out a heavy growl of displeasure. He spat and coughed; the grossness of it made Nyla's lip curl.

"Where is Kenobi?!" he demanded, coughing again.

"Wouldn't you love to know."

Grievous howled in anger. It brought Nyla much pleasure, but she had to remind herself there was absolutely no way she'd ever defeat this thing by herself. She had to keep herself alive for at least a little while.

"Scum! You're all scum!" he roared. " _Why_ Count Dooku continues to deal with you _ridiculous_ Jedi _,_ I will never know!" He slammed one of his balled fists against the wall, sending a shower of sparks. "But you..." He turned and stared at her with sinister eyes. "You are my prisoner now."

"Does that mean I get a tour of a Separatist ship?" she taunted. "I've _always_ wanted to see one."

Grievous clamped his hand around Nyla's neck tight enough to send a message. "I would kill you myself if Count Dooku didn't order me to bring you to him alive."

Nyla didn't bother to squirm, even as her airflow became restricted. She wouldn't give this thing the pleasure of taking her easily. Instead, she stared at him with all the ferocity she could. It was obvious Grievous hated her. She could tell by the way the slits of his eyes narrowed whenever he looked at her. _Good. Let him hate me._

"The only part of _my_ shipyou'll ever see are the prisoner cells" Grievous added, releasing his grip on her. He turned and motioned for two commando droids to come forward. "Take her to the cell I've readied for her."

Seeing the commando droids brought back horrible memories from Vanqor, but Nyla never flinched. Even as they wrestled her arms behind her back, she felt reassured by the sensation of the various grenades she shoved into her clothing. The droids poked her in the back with their blasters, causing her to jut her chest outwards. At this, Grievous did the honors of stripping her of both her lightsabers.

He peered at her through slit eyes as he flipped the sabers around triumphantly before sliding them beneath his cape. "I'll hang on to these until we meet with Count Dooku."

Nyla glared at him as the droids led her away. The last thing she heard of Grievous was his laughter and the heaving, labored coughing that seemed to follow her all the way out of her ship.

* * *

Obi-Wan despised ships like this. Corellian fighters of this class were clunky and difficult to maneuver; dating back long before he earned his first padawan lesson. Its control panels were large and had been adjusted for eyes not of human variety - but he would manage. It didn't escape him that this was likely the very type of ship Anakin would have found immense joy in flying.

 _A shame I don't have him here_ , he thought.

A few flips of some switches and a quick look around the hull made it clear he should also have a copilot, but that wasn't an option either. Flying into Felucia wouldn't be easy, but it wasn't impossible. Obi-Wan was up for the challenge.

Beyond the viewport, Blaze and Han stood watching as he piloted the vessel upwards and hovered just off the ground. Han waved, his mop of hair tousled by the wind of the engines. Obi-Wan waved back, wondering if he'd ever see them again.

 _Perhaps if I'm lucky enough to return this blasted thing in one piece_ , he thought with some dismay.

Turning the ship away and pointing it skyward, Obi-Wan momentarily placed the ship on autopilot as they broke through the clouded atmosphere of Takodana. This afforded him at least a little time to familiarize himself with the rest of the cockpit and the controls. Assuming everything went exactly as he planned - which was expecting _nothing_ to go as planned - Obi-Wan knew the odds of needing a fast exit from Felucia were high. He wouldn't have the time to figure out how to fly the ship then, so he had to do it now.

And so Obi-Wan began experimenting. Some of it went well - _Ah ha! There's the backup generator!_ Some not so well - _What was that shuttering for? Was that the compressor?_

But when he found the switch that turned on the communication panel and opened all channels for use, he breathed a very heavy sigh of relief. It was the one thing he needed and could not be without, no matter what. His wristlink would only get him so far, and it did nothing for him without Nyla there with him in the ship.

This reminded him to link his wrist device to the comm panel within the ship until they landed. The batteries could charge and he could ensure yet another mishap from happening down on Felucia. Removing his forearm armor panel, Obi-Wan connected his small wrist device to the larger comm panel. He watched eagerly as the two made the link and began to charge, but something odd caught his eye. On the monitor, a jumbled mess of text and numerical data appeared. Obi-Wan recognized this as a coded transmission, though he wasn't sure of its origin. He attempted to decode the transmission but failed several times, due to the lack of similarities in this fighter class compared to his own. When he finally _was_ successful, a very short, very rushed message appeared before him:

 _Captured by Grievous. Going in with bombs. Not on Felucia._

Obi-Wan felt a cold sweat break out over his body.

 _Nyla was captured?_

He reread the transmission again. Then he looked at the time.

 _Almost 30 minutes ago. She may not be far._

Obi-Wan slid over into the pilot's seat once more and brought the ship out of autopilot. The abruptness of his action caused the ship to lurch and groan beneath him. He didn't care. He banked the ship as hard as he could and turned it back towards the green planet he'd just left, reconfiguring the coordinates away from Felucia. If Grievous' ship was anywhere near Takodana's orbit, he wouldn't have a hard time finding it.

With both hands gripping the throttle, Obi-Wan punched it. The rate of acceleration he was asking of the ship would undoubtedly test its limits, but time wasn't something he had all of a sudden. He kept his eyes focused ahead through the black of space as the tiny dot of Takodana came back into view, then he pulled the throttle even harder. The force of it pushed his body back against the chair he sat in as the ship accelerated even further.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was almost positive Anakin would have been proud.

* * *

Nyla sat with her legs crossed on the floor of the holding cell. The cement was cold and unforgiving, and not the least bit comfortable. Nor were the stun cuffs adorning her wrists. A lovely gift from the General himself.

She sat staring out through the metal bars of the cell door, glaring at the two commando droids who stood guard beyond her confines. They never turned to look at her. They never did anything, really. They didn't talk to anyone, or to each other. They just stood there holding their blasters, waiting for a command, ready to kill her if that was the command given. It made her contemplate about the state of the galaxy and the war that raged on within it. The various planets and their inhabitants could say what they wanted about the clones, but at least they had personalities and voices they weren't afraid to use. They listened to their commanders, but Nyla witnessed firsthand that they also made their own decisions based on the best outcome of the mission at hand. Could a mindless droid say the same?

She shifted uncomfortably, feeling the cold of the cement beneath her travel up through her legs. Her arms were extended in front of her, her wrists resting on her ankles. She looked down at the restraints. If she struggled against them, they'd tighten even further...something she was doing her best to avoid.

Nyla sighed, sending a lock of her hair away from her face with her exhale.

There wasn't much to do in the cell and she was getting antsy. She was wondering how long it would be until it was 'safe' to detonate one of the bombs she'd brought with her, which was why she was purposely buying time. The downside to waiting was boredom. Her present company wasn't the greatest and the view was even worse: all she had to stare at were the bare gray walls around her and the two metal bodies of the droids in front of her.

"Hey!" she called to the droids. "Are either of you listening?"

Neither droid moved.

She frowned. "So is that a no? Or…"

Still nothing.

Without the use of her hands, Nyla awkwardly rose to her feet. She was happy to stretch her legs and get off the cold floor, but more importantly, she wanted to get closer to the droids. She stepped up to the narrow panel of bars and peered up and down the hallway where she was being held. Apparently, Grievous didn't have many prisoners. She seemed to be the only one.

"Hey" she uttered to one of the droids. "What kind of blaster is that? An E-5? E-11?"

Finally, she got a head turn.

Nyla smiled at it. "Just curious."

The droid turned its head to face forward once more. "E-5."

Both her eyebrows rose when she realized she'd been given an answer. "You don't say?" she said, sidling up closer to the bars. "An E-5...Hmm. Those are fairly reliable. Can't go wrong with an E-5."

The other droid turned and pointed its E-5 at her face. "You are not to speak, prisoner."

Nyla raised her hands, palms open. "I meant no offense." She waited, watching as the droid looked between her and its partner, who seemed unfazed by the interaction. It, too, turned and faced forward again, resuming its watchful guard.

She let out a hushed exhaled and lowered her hands. As carefully as she could, she shimmied her arms and shoulders, slowly freeing one of the electromagnetic pulse grenades from her sleeve. She felt it start to slide down between her compression top and the fabric of the jacket she wore over it.

"Hey, so….about that E-5" she said, still wriggling the device out of her sleeve. "Did you know they're starting to make the E-11s more mainstream? Yeah. Crazy, right? Now _those_ things can blast the guts out of something..."

They were listening now, never suspecting that she'd just dislodged one of the grenades from up her sleeve into her hand.

"Those blasters you're holding now?" Nyla forced a laugh. "You need to tell your boss to upgrade your gear, otherwise-"

The same droid who pointed the blaster at her before turned and pointed it at her again. "-No one tells us what to do or what to say. Got that?"

"Loud and clear" Nyla said, then tossed the detonated EMP grenade out into the hallway. Within seconds, both droids were zapped with a power surge that paralyzed them. They fell to the ground with a heavy _thump._

After checking down the hall, Nyla tested the door to her cell. Just as she suspected - the door opened right up without any kind of alarm. The grenade had disabled all electrical circuitry, including her cell. She stepped over the defunct droids and scooped up one of their blasters, being careful not to agitate her stun cuffs. The weight of the blaster felt good in her hands, no matter how oddly she had to hold the thing because of the cuffs. She kept it close to her chest as she walked down the remainder of the hallway, peering around the corner before committing totally.

Trying to be swift but still quiet, Nyla made it down three separate corridors before she encountered any more droids. Luckily for her, they were tactical droids. She pressed her back flush against the wall as two of them passed by none the wiser. When the coast was clear, she hurried down the hall opposite their direction and came to a sudden stop at a secured blast door.

Turning, Nyla searched nearby walls for any sort of control panel but found none. Her only other recourse was to backtrack, or...

She looked up at the ceiling.

... _or I could try the vents_ , she thought with some hope.

Setting the blaster down, Nyla opened both hands and held them towards the ceiling. Using the Force, she gently moved one of the ceiling panels up and off to the side, creating an opening for herself. She grabbed the blaster and leapt into the opening, then gently slid the panel back into place.

The stun cuffs caused only a slight amount of difficulty for Nyla as she scurried along on her elbows and knees. At one point, she bumped her arm against a protruding pipe and felt the cuffs tighten rather uncomfortably. If she did it again, it would start to cut off her blood flow.

 _Have to be more careful_ , Nyla told herself as she slid along the vents. She was extra careful when she turned another sharp corner, encountering an aluminum partition that caused a bit of a struggle. The Force was on her side, and she made it around the barrier with no issues.

Below her came the sound of various voices and footsteps. Nyla stopped all movement, including breathing. She tried to get a look through one of the narrow slits in the vent to see who approached. For all she could tell from her position, it was just more droids.

 _Is that all Grievous surrounds himself with?_

She pondered this as a troupe of droids passed below. She noticed they all carried identical square containers, each marked with Grievous' trademark symbol.

 _There must be a supply room somewhere nearby._

The droids carrying the containers passed, and Nyla continued sliding down through the ventilation system. Finally, she saw what she'd been looking for below: an open room leading to a series of doors. She assumed they opened to various storage rooms, or perhaps a loading dock. She had to try and at least find what they did with her ship, if only to grab more reinforcements to defend herself until she got her sabers back. It was worth a look around, at the very least.

Once more, Nyla called upon the Force to help her slip down through a narrow opening in the vents, replace the ceiling panel, and reclaim her blaster.

That's when the alarms began to sound.

 _Dammit all to hell_ , Nyla thought as she looked around frantically. _Guess they finally discovered I went for a walk._

She wasn't sure where to turn now, and the stun cuffs were threatening to tighten with every passing second. She began trying each of the doors within the large store room, but nothing opened. The alarms were getting louder. It was starting to feel a little too much like deja vu; the only plus-side was that Nyla didn't hear any kind of footsteps coming for her. In fact, as Nyla hurried towards the hall and looked around, not a single droid was visible anywhere in the near vicinity. All she heard was the pulse of a blaring alarm.

 _Maybe it has nothing to do with me?_ She quickly dismissed the thought. _No. I'm a prisoner. An escaped prisoner. It HAS to be alarming because of me._

Why she was standing around debating this within her mind, Nyla had no idea. The minute she heard an explosion come from somewhere behind her, she regretted wasting precious minutes even worrying about it.

She ducked behind a nearby wall as a cloud of black smoke and dust blew past her. She tried to not choke on the acrid smell, waving the dust away from her face with her co-joined hands. She heard footsteps now. No…just one pair of boots. Running.

Something in the Force told Nyla to emerge from her hiding place, so she did. At the same time, Obi-Wan came to a sliding halt right in front of her.

"Obi-Wan?" she exclaimed.

"Nyla!?"

"Obi-Wan!"

They flung themselves into one another's arms. Nyla's arms were pinned tight between her and Obi-Wan's chest since she couldn't reciprocate the giant embrace he was giving her. In his arms, Nyla inhaled the aura that made Obi-Wan _Obi-Wan_ : a mix of masculinity and safety; adrenaline and protection. He embodied all of it. He was her safety, and he was _here_.

Holding Nyla out by the arms, Obi-Wan studied her with frantic eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said, but held up her wrists. "Except for these."

Obi-Wan brandished his light saber. In one clean motion, he sliced her handcuffs in half and they fell to the floor. His sideways smirk appeared as he extinguished his blade. "Any other requests, my lady?"

"How about showing me the way out of here?" she said with a grin.

"I think I can help you with that. This way." Obi-Wan motioned for her to go ahead of him down the hall. "You may find my getaway ship to be a little strange, and where I landed it even stranger."

They took off at a run down the hallway, but not without Nyla eyeing him. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I took a page out of Anakin's book and illegally parked."

Nyla couldn't help but laugh as they ran. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to see this."

They made it down the hall towards the blast site where Obi-Wan had emerged from. Nyla was just about to climb through the hole and down into Obi-Wan's ship, but stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My lightsaber." Her eyes grew round and frightful. " _Master's_ lightsaber. Grievous has them."

Obi-Wan set his jaw. "Leave that to me."

He took off running before Nyla could even argue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: Hello everyone! We're getting closer to the end, but plenty of story left to cover before the end.** **I appreciate every follow, favorite, comment, etc that I've received. Enjoy the next few chapters and the "grand finale"! :)**

* * *

As Nyla took the helm of the borrowed Corellian ship, Obi-Wan was sprinting through the corridors of Grievous' ship. He ran with his lightsaber ignited, its blade gleaming against the walls as he ran. The alarm that announced his arrival was still blaring, filling the hallways with a pulsing, obnoxious noise. He figured at any moment he'd be met with dozens of droids coming to thwart his advances. Until then, Obi-Wan anticipated finding Grievous where he always was: in the viewport of the ship, ordering his minions around the cockpit angrily. He was as predictable as he claimed the Jedi were, if not worse.

As anticipated, Obi-Wan encountered lines of droids waiting for him outside the reach of the cockpit. Grievous was more than likely waiting beyond the blast door where they stood, but they wouldn't be able to protect him long. Obi-Wan sliced and swung his blade with ease through the droids, force-pulling their blasters from their hands as he worked through their clunky forms. Within moments, they lay motionless at his feet. He was just about to begin cutting a hole through the blast door when the heavy metal panels slid open, revealing Grievous surrounded by several magnaguards.

"Ah! Kenobi!" Grievous sounded gleeful. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

Obi-Wan took a defiant stance, both hands now gripping his saber before him. "I was _really_ hoping I wouldn't have to deal with you again, Grievous."

"Deal!?" Grievous cackled, his bulky shoulders shuttering as his laughter turned to coughs. "I'll deal with you just as I dealt with your little _friend._ You may want to pay her a visit in the holding cells before I end your miserable life once and for all."

Obi-Wan held back a chuckle, but did not hold back rolling his eyes. "I hate to break it to you, _General_ " he said, spotting Nyla's two sabers beneath his cloak, "but your prisoner is long gone. I'm only here to pick up the rest of her belongings."

Grievous' clawed hands flexed at his sides. "What did you say?"

" _I said_ : I'm here to pick up the rest of her-"

"-NOT THAT PART" Grievous shouted. In his fury, he unfolded his all his limbs, each one holding a different lightsaber. _"Where is the prisoner?!"_

The magnaguards spun their electrostaffs as they maintained a close perimeter around Grievous. Obi-Wan kept his eyes on them at all times, even as Grievous neared him. No matter how much he loathed Grievous...no matter how many times they found themselves in combat against one another...he _had_ to stay focused on the goal of retrieving the lightsabers for Nyla.

In one smooth motion, Obi-Wan leapt through the air and over Grievous. He landed on a control desk in the center of the room. He sliced the heads off the two droids who were seated there, then dodged two electrostaffs that were swung his way. He ducked backwards as they swung past his head, bringing his saber blade up and through the center of another as the droid tried to strike him.

Grievous stood by, waiting for Obi-Wan to get through the droids so he could have a go at him alone. He waited at the exit, blocking the way should Obi-Wan try to run. He twirled his stolen lightsabers wildly, anticipating the fight to come. "Come on, Kenobi! Do not bother to delay the inevitable!"

"Delay?" Obi-Wan centered his gaze on the cyborg. "Who said anything about _delay_? I'm just waiting for you to join the fun!"

Grievous charged, which is exactly what Obi-Wan wanted. He stood motionless, timing the precise moment when Grievous would be within reach. When he was near enough, Obi-Wan leapt up and grabbed on to one of the rafters above them. He used it to swing himself and somersault over Grievous. At the same time, Grievous took a wild swing at the rafter, missing Obi-Wan and slicing the beam in half. The metal beam crashed to the floor, knocking him off balance. He fell to his knees, and one of two of Nyla's lightsabers rolled off to the side.

Obi-Wan extended a hand and willed the lightsaber from the ground into his palm. He ignited it, the blazing white color of Master Itso's blade coming to life. Now he had twice the defense... _and_ he was the one blocking the exit. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk when Grievous turned and faced him. "You're getting slow for your age, General."

Grievous let out a loud roar and charged at him again. Wielding two lightsabers, Obi-Wan began to deflect the four that Grievous used against him much more easily now. They moved backwards down the hall, Obi-Wan drawing him away from the openness of the cockpit and further into the narrow hallways. Their sabers clashed together furiously, Obi-Wan expertly deflecting each of Grievous' sloppy cuts and chops. Grievous tried everything he had, posing a decent fight against Obi-Wan, but he never thought more than one step ahead...unlike Obi-Wan.

Catapulting backwards a distance down the hall, Obi-Wan landed low on his feet, one hand on the ground, his eyes staring up at Grievous. Both sabers were still brandished and ready to use, but he needed speed and the Force for this move. If he timed it just right...

When Grievous brought all four of his arms down upon Obi-Wan, that's when he made his move. He lunged beneath Grievous, sliding on his armor plates that covered his chest, reaching up into the exposed part of Grievous' torso. With a simple flick of his wrist, he unclipped Nyla's lightsaber as he came out the other side. By the time Grievous realized where Obi-Wan had gone, he was already giving him a farewell wave.

"Let's do this again sometime soon, shall we?" Obi-Wan gave him a salute, then took off down the opposite hallway. He knew Grievous would come after him, but he also knew he had Nyla waiting for him...he just needed to know where.

"Nyla, do you copy?" he said into his wrist link. "I have the sabers, I just need to find you!"

"No problem, handsome - I'm ready and waiting for you" she replied. Obi-Wan could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you near the escape pods?"

"I'm not far from there! Is that where you are?" He glanced over his shoulder as Grievous turned the corner. He had now turned his body into a crawling spider-like creature to gain speed on him.

"Blow one of the pods and you'll see me!" Nyla told him. "And HURRY."

Obi-Wan did more than hurry. He called upon the Force to give him the extra edge on Grievous, who was flying down the hall behind him.

When he made it to the escape pods, Obi-Wan slammed his fist down on one of the thruster controls, dislodging the pod from its docking bay. He watched it spin and tumble into the space, the blaster door the only thing separating him from the open vacuum beyond. The view was then quickly filled by the giant gray body of the Corellian fighter as it pulled up to the docking spot. And there, behind the controls of the fighter, sat Nyla - who piloted the ship expertly into pod bay.

After a few _whooshes_ of compressors and docking system pressurizers, the blaster door opened to the inside of the ship. Obi-Wan crossed the threshold and punched in a command to close and lock the door behind.

"All set!?" Nyla called from the cockpit.

"Yes! Go!"

Nyla gunned the ship hard out of the escape pod bay. As they pulled away, the last thing Obi-Wan saw was Grievous and his four hands pounding against the pod bay door.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat just a few inches from Nyla as she applied a medicinal balm to an angry-looking wound on his cheek. As much as he appreciated the special care she was giving him, he couldn't help but feel a little silly. "Really, I don't need all of this..."

"Shhh."

She smiled at him, dipping the cotton applicator into a pot of sticky, clear balm before applying more to the wound. Her touch was feather-light, as if she pressed any harder, he might break. Obi-Wan adored her for it. "So how was it that I ended up the one needing medical attention when _you_ were the prisoner?" he wondered aloud.

The corner of Nyla's mouth curved into a smile. "Luck of the draw, I guess."

"Luck?"

"I get to patch you up. That's basically my definition of luck."

Their eyes met knowingly, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a little flattered by her words. Nyla continued her work, lightly brushing the cotton swab across the slash in his skin. It was hard to concentrate on such an ugly cut when the rest of his face was hard to look away from. Every time Obi-Wan looked at her, with his long eyelashes and eyes full of concern, she felt slightly bashful. After all this time, she thought she'd be used to the way he looked at her. This was proof she likely never would.

"How did you get this, anyways?" she asked him, trying to divert her thoughts.

"Just a little acrobatic work." His expression matched the sarcasm in his voice.

"Didn't stick the landing, huh?"

"Not the way I would have liked."

Another shared glance between the two of them, but this time, they both chuckled. Nyla thought she caught Obi-Wan wince ever so slightly as his face wrinkled in his laughter, caused the slash to move painfully.

"Hold still" she said. She cupped the bottom of his jaw and turned his face to the side, giving her a better angle. She realized in that brief little touch how much she missed the feeling of his beard against her skin. She dipped the swab back into the pot, then began dabbing it along the far edge of his wound. "Have you ever not had a beard?"

He turned to her in mild surprise. "What?"

Nyla gently re-positioned his head back to the spot she needed it. "Was there ever a time where you went without a beard?"

"For a while, yes. When I was a padawan." His eyes shifted sideways. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, gathering a little more of the balm. "Just curious." A subtle smile played across her face. "I'm sure you look handsome either way."

"Which way would you prefer?"

She had to hold back the amusement she felt in him asking that question. "I prefer you with a beard."

It wasn't lost on her that Obi-Wan was attempting to conceal a proud smile, but she pretended not to notice. Applying the last of the balm, Nyla set the swab off to the side, then took a small phial with a nozzle attached at the end. She placed the tiny nozzle close to the slash and administered Bio-bacta, sealing the balm over the cut with the sticky goo. Almost instantly, the slash looked better.

"There." Nyla sat back, inspecting the cut one final time. Its fiery color seemed a little less angry now beneath the jelly-like medicine. "Looks better already."

Obi-Wan leaned forward and thanked her with a kiss. His eyes cooled as he looked upon her, enticing her to join him in another embrace. There was nothing Nyla wanted more than his mouth on hers, but Felucia was looming. She had to keep a clear head for what lay ahead. The hum in her Force energy told her something dire awaited her; something not even Obi-Wan's kiss could change.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her hesitating. "If that was ill-timed, I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't." Nyla fiddled with the Bio-bacta phial, distracting herself from looking at him.

He sat forward further, taking one of her hands in his. "Let me come with you. We can defeat whatever it is on Felucia together."

Nyla thought she might love him forever in that moment, but the regret that filled her heart numbed her of all other emotion. "I wish you could, Obi-Wan, but I _have_ to do this part alone."

"So what do I do?" His lips pursed together. "Sit inside the ship and wait for you to d-"

"- _No,_ don't say that" she said, stopping him. She brought her hand up to the side of his neck, holding his face still as she stared at him. " _Nothing_ is going to happen to me. I promise. I won't let it. My Master won't let it. He wanted me to go to Felucia to confront...I don't know...Dooku, or Grievous, or who even knows. He wouldn't come to me in a vision if he knew it would endanger me."

The flare of emotion inside Obi-Wan was becoming more difficult to subdue. He wanted to do something to help Nyla, but he understood what she said was right. He also wished he could do something to help the fear he felt inside himself when it came to her, but it was much too late to stop those kind of feelings. He wasn't sure he'd change them even if he could.

"If you need me at _any_ time..." Obi-Wan said, giving her one final reassurance.

This time, Nyla thanked Obi-Wan with a kiss. She closed her eyes and tried to imprint the feel of his lips on hers, the soft way he handled her mouth and the rough feel of his beard against her skin. She breathed him in, tasting him, wanting it to last forever. When Obi-Wan drew back, he spent a moment studying her face, his eyes lingering on her mouth.

"Nyla, I..."

"Shh, don't." She shook her head. If he said anything more, anything at all, she might cry. "Just don't...Please."

He tried to smile for her. "Okay."

All Nyla knew was if she really didn't make it back from whatever test awaited her on Felucia, she wanted his kiss to be the last thing she remembered. No words. Nothing heavy. Just his kiss.

* * *

Felucia appeared exactly as it did in her visions. The giant fungal plants in various colors, the hazy humid atmosphere tinged yellow in the late day sun, all of it. Not a thing seemed unfamiliar to her. Nyla wasn't sure she'd ever seen a stranger planet than Felucia, but here she was.

She'd stripped herself of all the gear she'd been wearing since they began their Takodana mission. Now, she wore only the figure-hugging compression bodysuit, her lightsaber belt with both sabers, and her wristlink. As Obi-Wan finished a few of the post-flight checks, Nyla took herself outside. She stepped onto Felucian soil for the first time, her boots leaving faint imprints in the the squishy soil. Even as she stood there, Nyla could feel the pull of the Force already. It was exactly like her visions; an invisible but strong sense of attraction that would ultimately lead her to where she was meant to go. She looked out at the horizon, her eyes glazing over as she lost herself in thought.

Obi-Wan came down off the loading platform and stood next to her. "Are you sure you don't want to take the pack with you? The bombs may be of better use off the plane than on it."

"I'm sure" she said, turning her gaze away from the horizon. "The lighter the better, I think."

"Remember" Obi-Wan said, "If you need me..."

She smiled at him. "I know."

There was no kiss or hug goodbye, no send off of any kind. Nyla just focused on the sensation within her body, following its call to wherever it wanted her to go. It was like any other mission - or so she told herself - despite the heavy weight on her heart. She spoke nothing of this to Obi-Wan, but it nagged her more than any fear she had up to this point.

At the ship, Obi-Wan watched as Nyla's lithe figure traveled further and further from him. In the vivid landscape, her dark clothes were easy to spot...but as she became nothing more than a dot on the horizon, he finally went back inside. There he would wait for her, ready to spring into action should she need him.

* * *

Inside a small Felucian farmhouse stood Darth Sidious, staring out at the horizon through a tattered window. He had arrived earlier that day after receiving an urgent transmission from Dooku, informing him of the mishap on Grievous' ship. It made him loathe the girl even more, but ensured he would arrive upon the planet even quicker than previously planned.

And now he was here, on the Nysillin farm that Dooku and the Separatists had taken control of at his command, waiting. He would kill her, but would make her suffer first. Thinking about it made him calm. Envisioning her pain made him feel confident. Yes, this would be an enjoyable kill for him.

"I can feel her" Sidious said.

Count Dooku looked up from his desk. "The girl?"

"Yes. It is her."

"Good." Dooku went back to the documents that were before him. "Let her come. She will not defeat us both."

The girl's aura was conflicted but pure. Sidious knew she was a Jedi at heart, no matter how conflicted her emotions were. But there _was_ conflict, and that conflict would play into his plans when he finally rid of her for good. He felt a prickling of his skin as the excitement mounted within him.

"She comes alone." He turned towards Dooku, a sick, twisted smile appearing from beneath the hood of his cloak. "Kenobi is a fool."

Dooku rolled his eyes. "He is only a fool for pretending he has no emotional bond to her."

Sidious laughed. "Yes. That too!" He lifted his hands together, his robes peeling back slightly to show his bony fingers. "And that will aid us in our success."

"If you think for even a moment she will crumble so easily..." Dooku added, glaring at Sidious. "I mistook her for a weakling and she wasted no time flinging me across-"

 _"-She had Skywalker_ " Sidious scolded, his anger evident in his tone. "She is _alone_ now."

Dooku understood the error he had made. He bowed his head low and long. "Yes, Master."

Sidious turned back to the window now, looking out over the crops that grew lush and fertile. Nysillin was sought after more than any other healing herb in the galaxy, and because of him - it grew far as the eye could see. They ran the natives out of their own land, killed them all, and taken over the crops themselves. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Something at the edge of the Nysillan field caught Sidious' eye. He squinted, adjusting his sight. When he realized what he saw, his face brightened.

"She is here."

* * *

Nyla recognized the farmhouse the very second she laid eyes on it. It sat quietly at the bottom of a sloping hill, nestled in a gully where a crop of bright pink, teardrop shaped plants grew. Nothing seemed amiss across any part of the landscape: the farm house was small and quaint and undisturbed; the crops were healthy and growing strong. Any other person would look upon the scene and think nothing of it, but Nyla knew better. She had the haunting memory of her visions, and she had the the energy all around her, speaking to her.

Bending at the knee, Nyla placed her palm on the soil. She closed her eyes and felt for direction. As her concentration grew, the ground seemed to vibrate, confirming the farmhouse was where she was to go. But then Nyla felt something else. The clear feeling of the Force became clouded, and now the ground trembled at her touch. She held onto this sensation as long as she could, trying to focus on where it came from or what it was telling her, until she could no longer sense anything at all.

 _Evil, she_ thought. _Something evil is down there._

All along, Nyla knew something or someone would be waiting for her. Her Master's warning was enough to tell her this final phase wasn't going to be easy. Any hope she had that her Master would be wrong just evaporated.

She felt for the lightsabers on her waist. Just touching the metal of their hilts were enough to reassure her to take that first step forward, and so she did. One foot in front of the other, proceeding forward, until she came to the farm house.

When she arrived at the farmhouse steps, she halted. The clouded warning she felt coming from the earth earlier swirled around her now, filling her with caution. Still, the Force pulled her towards the door, willing her to open and go inside. She set her shoulders and her mind and inhaled deep.

The weathered wood creaked beneath her boots as she climbed the steps. The bronze doorknob was the the same as the one in her vision; even the sound it made as she turned it seemed familiar.

What awaited inside, however, was _far_ different.

Nyla brandished her lightsaber when she laid eyes on Dooku. Another hooded figure stood waiting for her beyond the door as well, but his face was concealed.

"We meet again, Jedi Xemo" said Count Dooku. His stare was as haughty as ever. "How nice of you to visit again."

Her eyes moved between Dooku and the other figure. "Who are you?" she asked, holding the blade before her. "Show your face."

The figured stepped forward. "You already know me."

Nyla looked at Dooku, who gave nothing away via his expressionless face. His crimson eyes were fixed on her, emitting a deep hatred she could feel radiating from him.

"You won't be needing that" said the cloaked figure. He waved a hand, and Nyla's blade retracted.

She stared down in disbelief. "Who _are_ you" she demanded, her knuckles tightening around the lifeless blade. "Tell me, you coward!"

The figure flicked back his hood and all the air left Nyla's lungs. Her heartbeat nearly froze in her chest when she saw who stood before her. She shook her head in disbelief. "No..."

"Oh... _yes_ " Sidious said with arrogance. He saw the pure shock in Nyla's face and laughed. "Aw, what is this? Shock? Surely you sensed the truth before now?"

Nyla couldn't believe it. The Chancellor stood before her, but it wasn't the Chancellor. It was a darker, older, more vicious version. His Force energy was pure hatred-fueled, his blood cold and lifeless beneath his heavy cloak. Her mind tried to tell her it was all a joke: Palpatine was not here. His eyes were not red. His heart was not evil. He was not behind all of this. He was not an enemy.

"I'm afraid it's all true" he answered, reading Nyla's very thoughts. He brought a hand to his chin. "You know, I actually wondered if this would be a wise idea...revealing my true identity to you." There was evil in his expression now, his aged and ugly face split by the grin that mocked her. "But your reaction has been _more_ than worth it."

Nyla didn't even notice she was backing away from them. Her reflexes felt slow and sluggish as she realized the dire consequences of her presence there. _Master, why have you lead me here?_ She stumbled into the frame of the door, which Sidious slammed shut with his mind.

"There will be no running."

Nyla thought of her wristlink. Quickly, she began pressing the button that would connect her to Obi-Wan but it was no use. The device was dead. Sidious smiled at her coolly.

"You might as well accept your fate, my dear" he chided.

The heavy sense of dread that came with defeat spread through every inch of Nyla's body. _Master, why did you bring me here?_

"Allow me to explain a few things to you." Sidious gestured to himself. "Henceforth, you will refer to me as Darth Sidious. No longer am I the pandering Chancellor you've come to know."

Nyla felt her jaw clench tight as she watched Sidious point to Dooku next.

"Count Dooku, General Grievous, and Asajj Ventress - all of whom you've had the pleasure of meeting - are under _my_ control and _my_ direction. Understand?" A shadow passed over his face now, hinting at the extent of his control. "I am the Sith Lord in this galaxy. The galaxy which, eventually, will come to fall under my reign."

"How could you?" Nyla's shock was now turning over to anger. "How could you lie like that? To an entire galaxy? To all those people who...who _trusted_ you..."

"They still trust me" Sidious replied. He looked at her as though she was incapable of understanding and he pitied her because of it. "You see, Jedi Xemo...I am _still_ their Chancellor, and I will continue to be until the time comes and my apprentice is ready. Until then, the galaxy will continue to know me as Chancellor Palpatine."

"So why bother to reveal yourself to me, then?" she asked Sidious. She raised her hands up, looking around the room. "Why bother to bring me here and tell me all of this?"

"Because you are going to die today."

Nyla smirked. "Oh really. Just like that, huh? Tell me all the secrets of the galaxy and then poof." She took a step forward, fury rising hot inside her. "I don't believe you. Disgusting creatures like you _want_ something. You wouldn't bother to go out of your way to lead me here unless you did."

Dooku's mouth tightened with restrained anger. "You were a mouthy little _bitch_ in my palace, and here you stand again before two Sith lords being just as mouthy. How _dare_ you disrespect us!"

"I defeated you, didn't I?" she fired back. "Before you, it was Ventress. Just today, I escaped Grievous. Seems my mouthiness isn't the real problem here."

Dooku's lip curled, showing his teeth as he ground them together angrily. "May I suggest you get rid of her _now_ , My Lord" he told Sidious. " _Before I do it myself._ "

Sidious raised a hand. "Tyranus."

Something came over Dooku then, immediately subduing him. His jaw relaxed, his brow softened, and his stance slackened. Nyla's eyes flicked between both of the Sith in awe. They had more power than she could have ever fathomed. How could both of these men be allowed to live in this galaxy? It made her think of all the Jedi back in Coruscant, living their lives under the Chancellor's nose while he watched all their moves. How long had this been going on? How much longer would it, or could it, before something terrible happened?

Nyla felt sick. How could she be so stupid to not follow what she sensed all along?

 _Hope. That's why_.

 _I had hope._

Whatever was left of that hope was slipping from her fingers. The hope that reawakened in Nyla for the Jedi Order, for the Clone Wars she'd now been a part of, and for the ultimate future of the galaxy, was now dying.

"Your boldness has been an issue, I'll admit" Sidious said, coming forward now that Dooku had been silenced. Using his power, Sidious raised Nyla's eyes so that she was forced to look at him. "However, you are not incorrect your assessment of the current situation."

Nyla stared at him darkly. "How so?"

Sidious brought forth a small crystal from beneath his robes.

 _My fake crystal._ Nyla felt one last remaining spark of hope somewhere inside her, struggling to stay lit. _He doesn't know it's fake!_

"You have the saber with you, I see." Sidious narrowed his eyes on the saber clipped to Nyla's belt. "It's time for you to let go once and for all and hand it over."

 _Let go._ Nyla remembered her Master's words to her in this very farmhouse. He'd spoken those words to her. She watched Sidious' expression fill with fake sympathy for her position, but he was only insulting her.

"Give me what I want. Now."

Nyla closed her eyes as she unclipped her Master's lightsaber. _May the Force be with me._

She ignited the blade. With every ounce of power she could muster, Nyla used the Force to Force-throw her Master's saber at Sidious. It hurtled across the room, the blade colliding with the fake kyber crystal in the Sith Lord's hand.

The explosion was instant. White hot flames billowed forth, hurtling Nyla backwards as the farmhouse exploded all around her. Wood splintered. Glass shattered. The very ground shook beneath her as the force of the collision sent a shockwave outwards in all directions.

Nyla was still conscious when she landed on the ground. She rolled onto her stomach as heat roared all around her, the sound of the explosion reverberating across the land. She sucked in a mix of hot air and ash, causing her stomach to wretch violently. She got onto her hands and knees and vomited, expelling whatever demons she'd carried with her for decades. Embers rained down around her, catching some of the crop on fire. Still, Nyla faced the ground, her head hung between her shoulders. Spittle ran from her mouth as she coughed, her breathing erratic and shaky.

And then Nyla began to cry.

Her sobs came weakly at first, but grew louder and stronger until her body began to shake. She pounded her fists into the ground, defeated and angry. Her stomach wretched again and this time, Nyla vomited all the knowledge she gained inside that farmhouse. It brought no relief. The feeling inside her would never go away.

 _Let go, Young One._

Tears ran down her dirty face, her hair a wild mess around her, shielding her from the fire that continued falling from the sky. She dug her nails into the soil as if trying to hold on to a dream that was slipping from her.

 _You will have a choice to make, and then you must let go._

The muscles of her stomach convulsed, rejecting the choice now set before her.

 _You must let go._

"Please..." She shook her head, pleading with the Force. She thought of Obi-Wan, their future, her future with the Jedi, the future of the galaxy. All of it. Hopeless. Ruined.

 _I should have died,_ Nyla thought as she faded out of consciousness. _What's left of me has already died anyway._


	18. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan heard the explosion before he saw it. The shockwave of sound rocked the ship, jarring him from the pilot's seat where he was waiting. He ran down the loading platform and out from under the ship's wing just in time to see the top of blast cloud rising from the horizon.

"Nyla?" His eyes widened and his jaw went slack. " _NYLA!_ "

He ran back onto the ship, heart pounding hard as urgency spurred him forward. He wasn't even in the chair before he pulled the throttle. He lifted the ship off the ground before the loading platform struts folded in on themselves and slammed shut. Once more, the ship groaned under his command as he asked it for more speed and haste than it had in it.

What played out in Obi-Wan's mind as he piloted the ship towards the billowing smoke cloud was both dark and frightening. The fear he felt tested his resolve as a Jedi. He knew his bond - _no, his love -_ for Nyla had grown beyond his control and he knew he didn't care. A dozen horrible thoughts passed through his mind about the explosion and whether Nyla was alright or not. It threatened to cloak his heart in overwhelming darkness, but he was determined not to allow that...not yet, anyway.

The cloud of smoke became thicker and the horizon began to take on a sickly ocher shade. He flew into the smoke hoping to complete a fly-by of the explosion site to search for any sign of life. The ashen sky made it difficult to see, so he located the closest clearing he could in order to land. Once he was safely on the ground, Obi-Wan emerged onto the soil. His only goal was to find Nyla. There was hope in his heart that she was still alive; if he concentrated, he could still feel her Force energy. Their link remained intact, and that was all Obi-Wan needed to cling to hope.

Walking on the ground was like walking through a maze of flames. While some of the Nysillian plants remained unaffected, other entire blooms were completely engulfed by fire. Splintered boards lay strewn here and there as large burning embers smoldered at Obi-Wan's feet. He hurried through the wreckage, treading carefully as he made his way closer to the blast site. Because it was near-impossible to see through the flames and falling ash around him, Obi-Wan stopped walking and held out one of his hands. He closed his eyes and opened his palm, centering himself on the feeling of the Force all around him. He reached out to Nyla through his bond with her, searching for her energy in all the chaos.

Finally, Obi-Wan felt her.

He took off at a sprint in the direction of Nyla's Force energy. He ran around towering plants and bounded over charred debris, covering the distance as fast as he could.

When Obi-Wan saw Nyla, she was lying on her side, arms limp over her body. He knelt beside her, in awe of the state she was in. There was vomit nearby, and her long hair was covered in a film of dust and ash. Worst of all, she didn't move when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nyla, can you hear me? Nyla..." Very gingerly, Obi-Wan adjusted her onto her back. His hand went to her pale face, the pad of his thumb wiping the black soot from her skin. "Nyla, I'm here."

Her eyes fluttered weakly for a moment, and then slowly opened. Obi-Wan felt the heaviness in his heart finally let go when he saw a hint of green appear behind her heavy lids.

"Obi...Wan..."

Her voice was so thin and feeble; not at all reminiscent of the strength she normally spoke with. It caused Obi-Wan's eyes to fill with water as he gazed down at her. "I'm here" he said, cupping her face. "I'm here. You're safe now."

With as much care as he could, Obi-Wan tucked one of his arms under Nyla's neck, and the other under her knees. He scooped her limp body up into his arms, then carried her back through the debris and the burning plants. When they arrived at the ship, he carried her back to one of the bunk rooms on board. Nyla's head lolled as he placed her on top of one of the cots, so he positioned a pillow beneath her head. From his belt, he brought forth a tiny packet of crystalline inhalant and held it to Nyla's nose. Within seconds she inhaled sharply, her eyes wide and alert as she looked to him.

"You're safe now" he reassured her, wiping her hair back from her forehead. "We're heading back to Coruscant." When he told her this, he noticed Nyla's eyes became round pools of fear. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping to alleviate whatever fear lingered within her.

What Obi-Wan didn't know was that Nyla was dreading her return to Coruscant.

 _Back to Coruscant._ She repeated the words over and over in her mind as she lay on the cot. _Back to Coruscant._ She felt Obi-Wan's hand smooth back her hair, his touch comforting her with every stroke. _Back to Coruscant._ Coruscant was no longer safe. It may have never _been_ safe. Visions of Palpatine clouded her thoughts, scaring her to silence.

Obi-Wan noticed this. As he pulled their ship up and away from Felucia and set their course for Coruscant, he went back and checked on Nyla again...only to find her still in shock and refusing to speak. Still, he tried to talk to her, but she lay there staring off blankly - only listening, never responding. In his years fighting in the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan had seen a number of his troops and many fellow Jedi suffer from shock. Nyla was clearly also suffering from shock, which did not alarm him, per say. He did wish that Nyla would talk to him. He wanted to hear what happened, who she confronted and what caused the explosion. He wanted to take some of the pain and fear from her, but he also didn't want to pressure her. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted.

The second time Obi-Wan left for the cockpit and returned to check on Nyla, she finally spoke to him. She didn't smile, but he could see in the way she looked at him that there was gratitude in his presence.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting next to her. He place an arm around her shoulder, his hand cupping the back of her head.

Her eyelids closed tiredly. "Just hold me."

She leaned into his embrace, Obi-Wan's arms completely encircling her. He rocked her slowly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he cradled it against his chest. "You can talk to me" he whispered to her. "Tell me as much or as little as you want."

Nyla wanted to, but she couldn't. All she wanted to do was let out everything she found out, everything Palpatine had told her. But that was just it. It was now her cruel fate that she never reveal what happened on Felucia to anyone, not even Obi-Wan. Instead, until she sorted through the emotions, Nyla was satisfied to remain in Obi-Wan's protective arms. She felt her throat tighten as she considered telling him what happened. "I caused the explosion" she began. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

"How?"

"Dooku" she answered. "He was there. He had the synthetic kyber crystal."

Obi-Wan gave a long, slow nod. "I see now."

Nyla hoped it would be enough to satiate his curiosity. No matter what, she could tell him no more than she did. To her gratitude, Obi-Wan asked no more questions. He continued to silently stroke her head, his fingers playing through her hair. It helped sooth her frayed nerves. She thought she could remain there forever in his arms...just the way they were.

But they could not remain that way.

They arrived at Coruscant an hour or so later. It was the dead of night on the city-planet, and hardly anyone was around to greet them. They saw a few droids loading cargo for the morning transports and a clone or two walking about in the hangar, but no more. Obi-Wan landed the borrowed Corellian ship, parking it without consequence. No one seemed to care they had returned, and neither Obi-Wan nor Nyla were upset by that.

Obi-Wan escorted Nyla back to her quarters, offering for her to stay with him, but she declined. She wanted to be alone; just her and her thoughts. She couldn't tell him why she wanted to be alone, but he respected her request nonetheless. He gave her a kiss, but Nyla didn't feel it. He smiled at her the way he always smiled at her, but it didn't translate into the butterflies she normally felt.

When he left her for the night and the panels of her door slid closed, Nyla stood in the middle of the room in silence. She stood there for a long while in the moonlit darkness, feeling emptier than she had in years.

 _Palpatine is a Sith Lord._

 _He knows everything the Jedi do._

She went into the refresher and turned on the sink. She splashed water onto her face, hoping it would cause her to feel something...anything...but it did very little.

 _He planned the bombing on Azura._

 _He did it because of me._

Her dirty reflection stared back at her in the looking glass as beads of water trickled down her cheeks, paving clear paths through the dark soot that still covered so much of her. Dark bags lay heavy under her eyes.

Yet all she saw was Palpatine's face sneering at her.

 _"...They will know me as the Chancellor until the time comes..."_

Nyla felt sick all over again, but there was nothing left to wretch. She left the refresher and went to the bedroom. With every intention of disrobing and getting beneath the covers, all she could do was stand at the foot of the bed, staring.

 _How am I going to tell him._

She covered her face with her hands.

 _Why do I lose everyone I love?_

The tears came on viciously, and she let them.

 _"...I am the Sith Lord in this galaxy. The galaxy which, eventually, will come to fall under my reign..."_

It became too much and Nyla needed to lay down. She didn't even take her clothes off, she just crawled on top of the blankets and let sleep take her. She was too weak to care anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan explained to the Council everything that transpired on Takodana, including all the leads they had and the puzzle of the bombing and who caused it. He told them Dooku had done it, but that's all he said. Even he didn't know much more than that.

While he was briefing the council, Ahsoka stood near the doorway listening in. She sensed something was very wrong by the way Obi-Wan was addressing the members seated there. She also wondered why Nyla hadn't joined Obi-Wan for the briefing. No, something was very wrong. Master Kenobi didn't normally sound this grave when speaking about a mission, and he'd been through much worse.

Without a sound, Ahsoka slipped out the door and headed to find Nyla.

* * *

Nyla stood in front of the looking glass, staring at her reflection as she had the night before. It was cleaner now, since she finally showered. Her hair was back to normal, tucked and spun into its usual braid. Sleep hadn't removed the bags from her eyes, however, nor had it done much to re-energize her body.

 _How am I going to tell him._

Twelve hours had passed and it felt like every second now was so crucial that it nearly drove her mad with panic. Nyla was just beginning to feel the overwhelming sense of fear return to her stomach when she heard someone rapping lightly on her door. For the moment, she was okay with having a distraction. Anything to postpone the inevitable.

Nyla pressed the button on the door's control pad and the panels slid open. "Ahsoka?"

The Togruta fell into her arms, hugging her. "Thank goodness you're alright" she told Nyla. "Master Kenobi just informed the Council of what happened on Takodana."

Patting the girl's back, Nyla tried to smile. For what it was worth, she had come to check on her, and kindness always deserved attention. "Thank you...It was surreal."

"I can't imagine" Ahsoka said as she broke the embrace. Her large eyes scanned Nyla shrewdly. "Are you okay? I mean...other than physically-speaking..."

 _Would she truly want the real answer?_ Nyla wondered, turning towards the table within her dinette. _Or should I lie to her, too?_ She took a seat and motioned for Ahsoka to join her. "Can I ask you something?"

Ahsoka sat across from her. "Of course."

Nyla paused, studying the youthful padawan before her. Her heart ached to think Ahsoka wasn't safe there. None of them were safe there.

"Nyla?" Ahsoka tilted her head curiously. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

With a slow exhaled, Nyla gathered her thoughts. "Have you ever asked yourself if all of this is worth anything?" She lifted her gaze to meet Ahsoka's, trying to assess her body language. "That all of the fighting is really going to amount to something positive, in the end?" To her surprise, Ahsoka's mouth set in a hard line.

"I have" she answered. "I _do_. Every day. Every mission. I look at Master Skywalker...well, _all_ the Jedi, really...and wonder how long we can go on like this, and if it's even working. For every step forward we make, we take two more steps backwards."

 _She understands. She's felt it too._ It didn't make Nyla feel any better, but it gave her at least a little hope for the girl. "I questioned it too, for a long time before I came back to Coruscant. I thought I could do some good by rejoining the Order, and helping with the fight." Nyla shook her head and looked down at her hands. "I was wrong."

"You're wrong to think you haven't helped" Ahsoka argued. She leaned forward, her finger tapping the table as she spoke. "I have watched you since you arrived, and you have added more to the Jedi Order in coming here than in your absence. Nyla, I _admire_ you. I see you fighting, piloting, handling situations like you have without batting an eye, and I only _hope_ I can emulate that kind of bravery someday."

Nyla didn't know what to say. "Thank you..." she uttered quietly. The words were flattering to hear, but she couldn't help but feel they were all lies. To Nyla, ever since she returned to Coruscant, an entire city was blown to pieces, several missions were put into operation that risked the lives of Jedi and Clone troopers, and she had seen and heard things that would forever change her. It was the farthest thing from brave that she could think of.

"You don't believe me" Ahsoka replied, eyes blinking in hurt.

"I do" Nyla said. "I just don't believe it myself."

Ahsoka shook her head. "What happened out there? Something must have happened for you to feel this way?"

"I can't say..."

"You can."

"I _can't_." Nyla stared at Ahsoka, hoping she would understand. "Just...trust me. Please?"

Ahsoka sat back a little, her eyes diverting away. "I do."

"Good." This time, Nyla sat forward. "And that feeling you have? The one that makes you question if the Clone War is worth it? _Hold on to that_."

Ahsoka looked back to Nyla, studying her expression with intrigue.

"Don't ignore it, whatever you do" Nyla continued. "Do what you know is right, no matter how hard it may be. I made a lot of mistakes, and I made a lot of good choices too, but I ignored the one gut feeling I had when I came back, and..." She chewed her lip, willing the tears away from her eyes. "Just...Remember not to ignore that feeling, Ahsoka. It could save your life someday. It could save others' lives."

The white markings on Ahskoa's face drew together. "I will, Nyla" she said, straightening her posture. "I promise you, I will."

Nyla forced a smile. "Good."

* * *

Later that evening, as Coruscant's sun began to set, Nyla dressed in the same outfit she wore when she arrived on the planet. She packed a small bag and took what few belongings she had, then took a long look around the room she'd called "home" for the past month or so. She looked at the table, where she and Obi-Wan shared tea that first morning. She looked at the bed, where they shared so many romantic memories...memories she'd keep close to her forever. She ran her hand lovingly across the sheets, her memory flickering back to those times. They made her smile. They always would.

Slinging the pack over her shoulders, Nyla took one last glance around, making sure she left the place in an orderly manner before leaving.

She did not look back when she left.

* * *

Obi-Wan was just about to descend the steps of the Jedi Temple to visit Nyla in her quarters, but stopped short when he saw her climbing them. His entire demeanor lifted when he saw her; happy that she out and about finally. He crossed the distance of the long plane that stretched before the Temple steps, meeting her halfway. "Well, well, there she is! How are you feeling?" he asked as he approached. The second he saw her expression, his smile dulled. "Nyla?"

Her face remained tight and unmoving. "Hello Obi-Wan."

"Is something the matter?" He noticed the pack she wore. "Has something happened?"

Nyla turned her gaze towards the sun setting behind the city's skyline. "Do you remember that first morning after I arrived?" Her gaze took on a far-away look, and the corner of her mouth quirked sadly. "I'll never forget it. You came to check on me." She drew her eyes back to Obi-Wan. "You've always taken such good care of me."

There was something dire in the way she looked at him then, and Obi-Wan felt his skin prick all over with nerves. "I would do anything for you, Nyla, you know that..." He lowered his voice, aware of how close they were to the Temple. "My feelings for you are true."

She nodded. "As are mine." With this, she brought forth her light saber. Every line of his handsome face fell. "I can't stay here any longer." She watched as the roundness of Obi-Wan's eyes grew larger when he looked from her to the saber.

There was a long pause as shocked silence hung between them. The weight of Nyla's statement crushed him. "Why?" he asked, his voice croaking.

"It's not safe here." She held the saber out to him.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "Don't do this, Nyla..."

"I have to."

"But _why?_ " He tried to swallow the fear that had gathered in his throat but it was stuck there. "I...I don't understand..." He took a step towards her, reaching for her. "Help me understand."

Nyla shook her head, her eyes heavy with water. "I'm not right for the Jedi Order. I never was." _I know too much now. I'm endangering everyone by staying._ "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." _Palpatine is a Sith Lord, and if he knows I'm still alive, he'll kill us all._ The hurt she saw then in Obi-Wan's eyes caused her first few tears to fall. She wiped them away shakily with the back of her hand, feeling the pain Obi-Wan felt echo through their Force bond.

"What about what you said?" His brows knitted together. "About not going it alone anymore?"

"You'll always have a piece of me with you." She presented her light saber once more, and their eyes met. "Please..." Her bottom lip trembled, as did her voice. "Take it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, sniffling. "I have to let go."

Their fingers brushed one another's as Obi-Wan took her saber from her hands. He looked down at the weapon, feeling his heart tear apart. Until then, he'd kept control of most of his emotions, but when he felt Nyla's hand brush against his cheek, he lost it. He looked at her through water-clouded eyes. "Nyla..."

"I know." Lovingly, she wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb. Her voice was barely above a whisper now. "I know you don't understand it all, but one day...when I can...I'll tell you more."

Obi-Wan's fingers tightened around the hilt of her light saber, wanting to hold on to her but knowing there was nothing more he could do. "Where will you go?"

"Back to Azura. I want to help them rebuild."

Somehow, Obi-Wan knew that would be her answer. He knew Nyla blamed herself for its destruction, so it made sense she would want to return and help out where she could. Still, it didn't make her leaving any easier to handle. He stared into her eyes, wishing he didn't have to lose what stood before him. "I will miss you with every fiber of my being" he told her, the pain obvious in his aching voice.

She smiled through the tears, her gaze softening as she ran her eyes over him one last time. "You know where I live, Master Kenobi." She reached up and stroked the side of his face tenderly.

"I do know, Jedi Xemo."

Nyla knew then that Obi-Wan understood. It was enough to help her finally let go.

Those next few steps took every amount of willpower Nyla had inside her. She turned from Obi-Wan, the Temple, the Jedi Order, and the planet of Coruscant and never looked back. She walked down the steps of the Temple into the setting sun; a symbol of her time ending as a formal Jedi. Her powers would never leave her. Her knowledge and training would never dull. But Nyla's time fighting as a Jedi Knight were over.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano stood watching as Nyla said goodbye to Obi-Wan. She stood off behind one of the tall statues outside the Temple, observing them with growing sadness. She couldn't hear what was being exchanged, but their expressions told her all she needed to know.

She watched Nyla hand Obi-Wan her lightsaber. It was at that moment that Ahsoka realized the poignancy of what was happening.

 _She's not coming back,_ she thought with awe. _She's leaving the Order._

It also occurred to Ahsoka that there was more than camaraderie and friendship between Nyla and Master Kenobi. She'd never seen Obi-Wan look the way he did then, and it made her heart go out to him. It was more difficult and more complicated being a Jedi than she ever really understood. Nyla's words would echo in her mind for months and years to come, though neither of them knew it. Her outlook on Master Kenobi and his obvious love for Nyla made her respect him even more. Nothing was ever black and white, though the Council may have believed it so. Ahsoka had, at the very least, learned that much.

As Nyla turned to leave, Ahsoka felt the urge to run out to her...to make her stop and reconsider...to help her believe that she had every reason to stay...

...but she didn't. She _couldn't_. She understood Nyla more than anyone likely realized. That's why, as Nyla headed down the steps and out of sight, Ahsoka felt a tear roll down her own cheek.

And though Nyla never saw it, Ahsoka raised a single open palm to her in farewell.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Thank you SO much for following this story. My main reason for writing it was to finally give Obi-Wan *some* sort of happiness back in his life. He is, above all, my favorite Jedi - and for all the sacrifices he's made during his time, the man deserves at least a little something in return. Thank you again so much and stay tuned: the e** **pilogue will follow.**


	19. Epilogue

Nyla heard the familiar sound of a Starfighter class ship outside her cabin. Because of the dense forest, she couldn't get a visual, but she was certain it was a personal Starfighter. She'd recognize the sound of those engines anywhere.

As she stepped out onto the front deck, she had to blink to make sure she was certain of what she was seeing. A Togruta female emerged from the forests outside her cabin; her familiar blue and white striped montrals much taller than Nyla remembered. She wore a maroon bodysuit, tall brown boots, and a lightsaber belt that included not one, but two, sabers hanging from it.

 _So much the same, but so much different,_ Nyla thought as she laid eyes on her friend for the first time in well over a year.

She would have been happy to see the padawan again, but something was clearly amiss. It appeared that Ahsoka had not come to visit Nyla under pleasant circumstances: the tears streaming down her rust-colored skin proved this. When she spotted Nyla on the deck, she began to run for her.

Alarm filled Nyla's body the closer that Ahsoka got. Something was very, very wrong. "Ahsoka?" She came out farther onto the deck to greet her. The Togruta flung herself into her arms, sobbing against her shoulder.

"Oh _Nyla_ " she breathed, her tears coming on fiercely. "I couldn't do it anymore. I tried... _I tried_..."

"Come inside" she offered, patting Ahsoka's back. "Come inside and you can tell me all about it."

She led the girl inside; taking one long look around at the forests nearby, ensuring no one was following Ahsoka. When she sensed nothing evil lurked, she closed the door.

"This should help" Nyla said, setting a glass of Bantha milk down in front of Ahsoka. She took a seat next to her at the table, watching with concern as the girl took a long drink.

"Thank you" she sniffled. "I just...I didn't know where to go..."

"You're always welcome here" Nyla told her. She reached for her arm, giving it a squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Even just saying that caused Ahsoka's chest to heave sadly. She stared down at her hands clasping the glass of milk and could only shake her head. Nyla noticed then that her silk padawan beads were no longer hanging from her montrals.

"They didn't believe me" Ahsoka said, looking at Nyla. Her eyes appeared even larger as pity filled her voice. "The Council. All of them. Even Master Kenobi..."

Nyla's heart jumped at the mention of Obi-Wan. "What happened?"

Ahsoka told Nyla all about the murders on Coruscant, the conspiracy against her, the trial...all of it. She allowed the girl to retell her tale at her own pace, listening with great care at all the horrible accusations she had to withstand. All through the story, Nyla could feel the emotions Ahsoka felt, sensing the struggle she had to endure.

"So I left" Ahsoka told her. "I left. I couldn't do it. How could they just...just...turn their _backs_ on me?"

Nyla had a hard time looking at Ahsoka. The pity in her voice, the utter desperation and betrayal she felt was visible in every line of her face, the way she tried to hold back her weeping when she spoke of them - the people she trusted since she was a youngling - it pained Nyla to her very core. Ahsoka deserved better.

"I turned my back on m-m...my Master..." Ahsoka said, wincing at the sound of her own actions. "I _loved him_ , Nyla."

"I know you did-you _do_ , Ahsoka." She scooted her chair closer and wrapped a loving arm about her. "And Anakin still loves you. Your bond will never be broken, you understand that, right?"

Ahsoka looked into her eyes. There was hurt there, but there was a blankness behind their blue color. A level of disbelief unmatched. A level of pain that only the betrayed feel. Nyla understood more than she realized.

"He was the only one..."

Nyla cocked her head. "The only one?"

"Who believed me." Ahsoka looked down at the blue-tinged drink before her, getting lost in the milky substance. "If anyone else did, they didn't say. They didn't defend me. They just... _let me go._ As if I meant nothing to them." When Ahsoka looked at her again, Nyla thought she saw a hint of hope. "You still talk to Master Kenobi, right?"

 _How does she know that?_ Nyla blinked nervously, but nodded. "Yes, we keep in touch."

"Did he tell you he believed me? That he only kept mum about it because he is on the High Council?"

The truth of it all made Nyla feel awful. She knew nothing of Ahsoka's ordeal, or whether Obi-Wan believed her or not.

It became evident to Ahsoka that she had no answers without even saying anything. She turned and looked down into the Bantha milk again. "Oh...nevermind. I just thought-"

"-Ahsoka, listen to me" Nyla said, sitting forward. "It doesn't matter who believed you or who didn't. You believed in yourself, you stayed true to your word, and you made it through a _terrible_ ordeal. You proved your innocence, and your friends - your real friends - helped you do it. That counts far more than any opinion of any on the Jedi Council."

A faint smile broke across Ahsoka's face. "I remembered what you said, Nyla...I never forgot it, actually."

She looked at her curiously. "Oh?"

Ahsoka nodded, her smile growing. "You said: _do what you know is right, no matter how hard it may be._ I did that today. I just couldn't remain there...with them...after what happened."

She started to cry again, and Nyla wrapped both arms around her and hugged her close. "If you felt it was the right thing to do in your heart, then you must stand by that choice" she told her. "No matter how difficult."

They sat there for a long while in silence, Nyla hugging Ahsoka as she released all the hurt she felt. Nyla offered for her to stay the night, or as long as she needed, and Ahsoka took her up on her offer. The next day, however, Ahsoka decided it was best she leave. As she gathered herself and stepped out onto the deck with Nyla, she hugged her one last time.

"What will you do now?" Nyla asked.

"I'm not sure." Ahsoka stared down at the dual lightsabers on her belt and let out a sad laugh. "Find somewhere to put these?"

Nyla smiled at her sympathetically. "If you ever need somewhere to go, you always have a place here."

"Thank you" Ahsoka told her. "For _everything_."

She turned and headed down the steps. Nyla stood behind, arms folded over her chest, watching as the young girl walked away. "Ahsoka."

The Togruta turned and looked at her.

Nyla raised an open palm to her and smiled. "May the Force be with you."

Ahsoka nodded, a knowing smirk playing across her face. "May the Force be with you, Nyla."

* * *

Nyla and Obi-Wan continued to visit one another on various worlds across the galaxy, and oftentimes he would fly to Takodana. As the Clone War ramped up even more heavily, their visitations decreased. Neither kept any hard feelings; there was a war raging, and each had their role to play in that war.

As Obi-Wan went on to watch the fall of the Republic, the fall of his apprentice, and the birth of both Leia and Luke Skywalker, Ahsoka and Nyla had their own mission together. Both of the women would meet several times throughout the galaxy to help one another, particularly when Anakin Skywalker turned and Order 66 was executed. Because both had rejected the Jedi Order, neither were targets - but everyone they still loved was.

When Order 66 went into effect, Nyla knew it had been Palpatine who'd done it. Though she and Ahsoka escaped, they made a promise to each other that they would fight to defend anyone they could following the chaos of Order 66. Ahsoka, eventually, discovered her former Master had turned into Darth Vader. Nyla never found out.

Both Nyla and Ahsoka went on to partner with Bail Organa, fighting in the Rebel Alliance that Leia Organa Skywalker would one day lead. Both women had met Leia, but never knew the truth of her parentage. Neither met Luke.

Following Order 66, Nyla tried to reach out to Obi-Wan, but failed. Until her death, she periodically searched through the Force for him to no avail. She assumed he did not survive Order 66, but still kept hope he had outsmarted them somehow. She knew Obi-Wan too well to not have that hope.

Nyla Xemo died fighting for the Rebel Alliance, ultimately at the hands of the now-turned Anakin Skywalker, her former friend and fellow Jedi, turned Darth Vader.

When Nyla died, Obi-Wan felt her Force energy rupture from his home on Tatooine. He wept for her loss and for the role he had in her demise at the hands of his former apprentice.

* * *

 ******* END ********


End file.
